TRA: Team Rocket Australia
by morgan-leigh
Summary: + 3 Years after Team Rocket are defeated once and for all, Giovanni and his team of rebels return with more plans of manipulation and power + I wrote this a few years ago, and only just put it up. JamesxOriginal, BrockxOriginal
1. Part 1 Chapter 1

TRA

Part 1.1

*She put the phone down*

Jessie: Team Rocket? *She smiled* I haven't heard those words in ages...not out loud. *She lay on her bed* Why should I join the Team? I've finally got everything I wanted. A decent house, cars, money. I never had any money. My life is perfect. I have everything I've dreamed of...*she got up and walked towards her dressing table. She opened a draw and picked up a photo* Except, my friends. *She looked at the photos on her dressing table, some of her mum, some with her as a child with another girl, but she picked up one with her, James and Meowth* It's been so long since I last saw them, too long. Why is it that everyone that I've ever cared about is gone. *She looked down at a photo with her and the other girl. She quickly turned away and shoved the photo back in the draw. She thought for a while, and then smiled. She put down the photo* I won't let it happen again. *She picked up her bag and walked out*

Giovanni: Thank you for accepting my invitation. You will all become members of Team Rocket. Some of you are former members, some of you aren't. You will...

Jessie: *she wasn't paying attention. She was too busy looking for familiar faces* Where are they?

Meowth: *he crawled along the bottom of the crowd looking for dropped money* Meow meow meow...

Jessie: Can that be...?

Meowth: Meow meow meow...*finding something* Meeowth! *Looking at it closely, frowning and chucking it away* Justa dumb old bottle cap. Now, where was I?

Jessie: Ah! Meowth! *She dived down and grabbed him*

Meowth: Ahg! Help Meowth!

Jessie: Shhh... *She dragged him away from the crowd. She put him down* Your going to get us into trouble.

Meowth: It's nice to see you again too.

Jessie: Sorry. *Her face softened* So what have you been doing all this time? I've missed you.

Meowth: Really? Ya missed me?

Jessie: Of course, why does it surprise you?

Meowth: Doesn't matter. So have you seen James yet?

Jessie: You mean you haven't seen him either?

Meowth: Dis is bad. No one has seen him anywhere.

Jessie: Oh. *She sighed* He mustn't have come.

Meowth: Well, da Boss has finished his powa speech now. Maybe we can ask him.

Jessie: Good idea. *She got up and ran towards Giovanni*

Meowth: Gee, she's changed. I wonder what Jim is doin'.

Jessie: Please tell me!

Giovanni: I'm sorry. I tried calling him, but he wouldn't answer my messages.

Jessie: You've got his number?!

Giovanni: Yes, but-

Jessie: I need to use it. *She gave him a look that left Giovanni defenseless*

Giovanni: *sighing* Fine, if it keeps you as far away from me as possible. *He gave her the number*

Jessie: Thank you! *She kissed him on the cheek* You have no idea how much this means to me.

Giovanni: *blushing* Uh, right. *He straightened up* Good luck. You'll need it.

Jessie: *she grabbed Meowth by the neck* Come on.

Meowth: Hey! Where are ya takin' me! Let go!

Snubble: Snub?

Meowth: Oh, no. You stay here.

Snubble: *she put her paws on her hips* Snub. *She followed after him*

Meowth: Oh, dis will be fun.

Jessie: Pickuppickuppickup! *She slammed the phone down on the hook* Ooh! That is it! He's never going to answer. *She stood there for a few seconds* ...Do you have any change Meowth?

Meowth: Here's da last of it. *He dropped some coins in her hand*

Jessie: *Looking at them* ...*smiling* ...one last time. *She took the coins and headed towards the phone booth* Here goes. *She put the coins in and dialed the number* Come on, James. *She stood there with both hands on the phone* Oooh! Pick up! *The phone started beeping* No, don't cut out. Please. *The phone cut out.*

Phone: Your credit has run out. Thank you for using our services.

Jessie: *she slowly hung the phone back up* That's it. *She walked out of the phone booth*

Meowth: Nutin'.

Jessie: *she kept a blank expression* Let's go home. I'm tired and hungry.

Meowth: *Looking into a bakery* Me too. *Licking his lips* Cakes, doughnuts, buns, I'd have anythin'. Meowth! I'm goin' in!

Jessie: Your not going to steal some are you?

Meowth: Um, no.

Jessie: Gee that sounds promising.

Meowth: Just gimme a minute or two. *He went around the corner and stood near the door. He leant back against the wall looking casual. Hmm, a Meowth standing up looking casual?* Any second now...*a man came out of the shop. Meowth slipped out his claws and slit open the bottom of the bag, letting some doughnuts fall out into his paw* He he he! Paydoit! *He took a bite out of one* Mmmm, Choc-Orange! Whaddaya know? James' favourite! Ha ha ha! Huh? *He looked at the doughnut, then at the man* Uh, Jess?

Jessie: *poking her head out from behind the corner* What is it, Meowth? Choc-Orange? Another cruel reminder of "him".

Meowth: J-j-Jess? Look. *He pointed to the man, who started wondering why his paper bag felt lighter* Are you ready for da woist cliché eva?

Jessie: *she looked up*

Man: *looking through the hole in the bag* My doughnuts? *He turned to the side still looking through the bag. He saw Jessie hurtling towards him* Oohweehooweehoohoo! *Before he could move, he was trapped in a squishy hug from Jessie* Let me go! *He suddenly realized who it was* Gaah!...Jessie? Is that you?

Jessie: *releasing him* Long time no see, James.

James: It is you! It's been so long since I've seen you. 3 years?

Jessie: I can give you the exact months, weeks, days, hours, and minutes if you like. Let me see, 3 years, 2 months and a half...

Meowth: Hey! Jim! Forgetting' someone?

James: Meowth! Your here too! *He looked at his paw* My doughnuts! Why you little...

Jessie: Ah, he's not worth it.

James: But those are my custom made doughnuts, Jessie.

Jessie: *pouting, then smiling* You haven't changed.

*They started walking*

Jessie: So where have you been this past week.

James: I haven't gone anywhere.

Jessie: Did you get the calls? The letters? Checked your e-mail?

James: I got them......... I just didn't want to answer them.

Jessie: Didn't you want to re-join Team Rocket?

James: Not really.

Jessie: Why?

James: I didn't think you'd join up again. I mean, it wouldn't be very fun by myself.

Jessie: I did the complete opposite. I joined because I thought you'd be there too.

James: Really?

Jessie: Really. Now, are you going to join or not?

James: ...maybe.

Jessie: Jaaames. *She gave him a pleading look*

James: ...ok! I will. Just, don't do that thing with you eyes. It creeps me out.

*Ash, Misty and Pikachu are lying on Pallet Beach, where Brock is trying his best to impress girls, and Tracey trying his best to impress Professor Oak, uh, Pokemon sketches wise that is*

Misty: *holds up a bottle of sun tan lotion* Aaaaaash...*waves the bottle around*

Ash: Yes, Misty.

Misty: Do you mind...?

Ash: This is the fifth time this hour. *Looks obviously annoyed* Don't you think I've rubbed enough of that stuff on your "hard-to-reach" places?

Misty: Stop the yappin', *she grabbed his hands and poured a heap of lotion on them* and start the slip, slop, slappin'!

Ash: *gave in, and started rubbing the lotion on her back*

Misty: That's better.*she smiled*

*Misty, now sixteen, discovered that she can easily get what she wanted from Ash. Ash's mum, came out with Mimey, her Mr. Mime, carrying some lemonade.*

Mrs.K: *sees what Ash is doing and tries to distract him* Lemonade everyone! *shoves some in Ash's face* Here's some lemonade deary!

Ash: *startled* Mu-um!

Mrs.K: *mumbles to him* Not while your mother is around. *yells out to the rest of them* Who's up for some ice-cold lemonade!

Ash: Why won't she let me grow up?

Brock: *surprisingly, comes over with some girls in his arms* He he hee! So many girls! So many sexy girls! And they're all-

*The girls notice Tracey and run after him, leaving Brock alone.*

Brock: H-h-hey w-wait! Ladies!

*Tracey sees the girls run after him. He drops his pad and pencil and starts running. The others looked up. They saw a plane heading north.*

Misty: It must be the Cinnibar/Viridian flight.

Tracey: *poking his head out of the bush with his headband halfway down his neck and looking through his binoculars* Ummm, nope. That's not the plane that's usually taken. Looks t' me as if it's from someplace else.

Ash: I wonder where it came from.

*A girl looked out the window of the plane. She had long pink hair, and was wearing a black singlet top that showed her belly, and a short skirt with a large belt.

Girl: Were here! Ned! Were here! We made it! Woo hoo! *Her accent was Australian

*a beefy, serious looking man with a black vest and wild purple hair was looking at a map*

Ned: *also with the same accent* Well wadaya know? We should be flying over Pallet Town. Viridian is not far from here. Should take us another hour at least.

Girl: Yay! Oooh! I'm so exited!

Ned: Settle down Kelly. Your nearly shaking the plane.

Kelly: Sorry.

*a woman's voice crackled through the intercom*

Voice: Kelly, can you please stop bouncing around. I don't want this plane to crash now that we're so close.

*Kelly pressed a red button and spoke into a microphone*

Kelly: Uh, how did you know it was me?

Voice: Take a wild guess.

Ned: We won't bother you any more Boss.

Voice: Thank you.

*the plane flew over Viridian Forest until it came to an isolated building in the forest. The building was the Team Rocket Head Quaters.*

Loudspeaker: Incoming flight, clear the runway.

*heaps of Team Rocket members started preparing for the landing. Giovanni, the Boss, came out with his Persian slinking by his side. The plane landed. Ned and Kelly stepped out, then out came the woman. She had brown shoulder length hair, a long white dress, and a black long sleeved open jacket, cut short above the stomach. Her facial features were strangely similar to Jessie's*

Giovanni: Welcome to Kanto. I hope you enjoy your stay here.

Woman: Thank you Giovanni.

*The four walked down the hallway. Kelly, being the curious girl she is, was poking about nearly everything that she sees. They stopped before a large door*

Giovanni: ...and this is where we store all of our Pokemon.

*he pressed his hand against a plaque. The plaque turned green*

Voice: Access, granted.

Woman: Nice security system.

Giovanni: The best. And quite effective too. I was always forgetting my password.

*the huge steel doors opened. A massive room was filled with PokeBalls, Great Balls and more.*

Giovanni: We have well over 170 different types of Pokemon, and over 1000 Pokemon. More than the best research labs.

Woman: *picks up a PokeBall* Impressive. Mind if I...?

Giovanni: Go right ahead.

*she released the Pokemon from inside the PokeBall. It was a Vulpix*

Vulpix: Vul-pi!

Woman: Hmmm.*she released one of her own Pokemon. It too was a Vulpix* Now this is interesting.

*she examined the colouring. Her Vulpix was a slightly different colour* Must be the climate that makes each Pokemon's colour differ.

Giovanni: You must have quite an extensive knowledge about Pokemon. As a matter of fact, you can enlighten me and some others at tonight's banquet.

Woman: Tonight? A banquet?

Giovanni: Yes. We are holding one in you honor. We don't get important visitors like you everyday.

*Kelly walked up to them with a wobbly Tentacool on her head*

Kelly: Look at me! I'm an alien!

Woman: Uh, i'm...flattered. *pushes the "alien" away*

*They walked out the door*

Giovanni: You should find your rooms down that hallway. I would show you to them personally, but I have many things to attend to immediately. You'd understand. It's a job like ours that needs constant attention.

Woman: Of course.

Giovanni: See you tonight then, at the main hall. Come, Persian.

Persian: Perrrrowwwww *the Persian slinked off behind him*

Woman: *she stood there for a while* I can't believe I'm back here. I knew I couldn't avoid it for so long. Maybe, it's fate. *She sighed* I'll probably get back home before I see them again. That's a relief. *She picked up her cases and walked to the door* But it would be nice to see Jess again. *She smiled, and opened the door*

Kelly: Heeeeee! The beach!

*Ned and Kelly snuck out for the afternoon to go to Pallet Beach. Kelly ran into the surf with her surfboard*

Kelly: The waves are huge!*she called out to Ned* get in you big oaf! The water is fii-ohwhoah! Whoa!! *she came off her board in a moment of distraction. She surfaced and had a look at what distracted her.* And the guys aren't bad either! *She ran over to a tall guy who was busy with some frends of his.*

Friend 1: So this is your new car, huh?

Guy: Yeah! Great, huh?

Friend 2: Ooh! Can't wait till I get my own set of wheels, Brock!

Brock: Well, your gonna have to wait a little longer.

Friend 1: Can we go for a spin later? I wanna get some stuff at Viridian.

Brock: Sure, Ash.

Friend 2: Me too!

Brock: Of course!

Ash: Why do I get the feeling I'm gonna be stuck with her for the rest of my life? *he pointed to Friend 2*

Brock: You know Misty. You tried to get rid of her by giving her a replacement bike but to her that was just a sign that you care about her, even if it was or not. It just made her more attached to you.

Ash: Remind me never to replace anything of hers that I break, ever again.

Brock: That's just the way girls are. I'm afraid we will never understand... *his attention wandered* ...them. E-Excuse me, Ash. *he walked over to Kelly.* Hello. My name is Brock. What's your name? *he was using his flirting voice*

Kelly: Hi Brock, I'm Kelly. *she too had a flirting voice*

Brock: A lovely name for a lovely young lady.

Kelly: *blushing* Thank you.

Brock: I _love_ a girl with an accent, like your's.

Kelly: Why, thank you. I like yours too. When can I hear more of it...

Brock: *his face did that shiny red thing like usual* Eh he.

*they walked off*

Ash: He'll never change. *Sweat dropping*

Misty: *muttering to herself* take notes... take notes...

*Ned walked up to Kelly. He started blushing once he saw her and Brock making out*

Ned: Uh. Sorry to interrupt your colourful conversation but I think it's time we should get going.

Kelly: *momentarily breaking free* Just a little bit lo-

Ned: No! Were running late as it is.

Kelly: Ok. *she wrote out a phone number* Call me...*she said as she was dragged off by her brother.*

Brock: *goofy grin on his face* Eh hehe. Hehe. *he fell face first into the sand.*


	2. Part 1 Chapter 2

TRA

Part 1.2

*The gardens were beautifully lit with an orange glow. The large hall was no different. Heaas of people, all in Team Rocket, were inside. Some of them came from other places outside the Viridian area. A long table sat high above the people. Giovanni, Ned, Kelly, and the woman were sitting at it, watching everyone dance, talk, and drink champagne.*

Kelly: It's so beautiful. Wow. *she couldn't take her eyes of the scene*

Woman: You didn't have to go to all the trouble preparing all of this for us.

Giovanni: Trouble.*he laughed* No trouble.

Woman: *she thought for a while then got up* Excuse me.

*Jessie, James and Meowth entered the hall*

Jessie: Now this place is very nice.

James: It's even better than one of my family's dinner parties.

Meowth: *he held up two chicken legs* And awl da free food you can git ya paws awn! *he ate both in one mouth full*

* They came to a group of ballroom dancers*

James: *held out his hand* A dance, Jess?

Jessie: *Taking his hand* Why, thank you kind sir.

*they laughed and made their way to the dance floor while Meowth made his way to the snack bar. Jessie, not growing up in a sophisticated lifestyle like James', had no idea how to ballroom dance.*

Jessie: Left...riiiight...oh! *she crashed into another person* Sorry.

James: ... then we swap partners.

*He swung Jessie out to the next person and skillfully received his next partner.*

Woman: Wow, your good.

James: Thanks. ?! *he looked at her eyes. He knew he'd seen them someplace before. And the way she danced was so familiar. Was this... She smiled and grabbed his hands*

Woman: Aaah...We meet again, James.

James: *he gulped* Jennifer?!

Jennifer: *nodded* You remember!

James: *surprised* Oh, wow! What are you doing here? Where have you been these past, how many, six years? Jessie and I thought you were gone forever.

Jen: Ah, that's not important right now; i'll explain it all later.

James: *he nodded and looked about the room* (I wonder where Jessie is) *James thought she'd really like to see her old friend again*

Jen: C'mon. Let's go out where its nicer.

James: Uh, ok. *He took a last look around the room but couldn't see her. He shrugged and followed after his long lost friend. Meanwhile...*

Butch: *a high heel came down on his foot* Oow!

Jessie: *sarcastic tone* So sorry.

Butch: Shut up.

Jessie: *Jessie turned away from her dance partner and saw James head out of the hall with Jennifer* Ooo! Looks like James found himself a girly friend. I can't miss this. *Butch looked over*

Butch: (She looks a bit like that Boss that was with our Boss) *In Jessie's rush to follow him her foot came down on Butch's* Ah! Why you...*he hopped away swearing and yelling*

Jen: Here. *She sat down on a grassy slope near a small lake. James sat down next to her* That's better. I didn't want to talk inside.

James: So why did you come back?

Jen: Business...

James: Really? I didn't know you were in Team Rocket.

Jen: And I didn't know you were as well. Wow. What a coincidence.

James: (That was what I thought when I saw Jessie in Team Rocket when I joined...) Maybe its not.

Jen: Its not?

James: Maybe its supposed to be like this. *He looked up*

Jen: You mean, fate?

James: Mm-hmm. I mean, with you and me here, and Jessie... maybe...

*Jessie peeked out from behind a near-by tree*

Jessie: Hmm, I wonder what romaaan-tic things they're talking about. Just a little closer and maybe I can...*she crept out and hid behind a bush. She poked her head through it*

Jen: Jessie?! Are you thinking about the Jessie i'm thinking about.

James: If you're thinking about a Jessie with long red hair like this *he used his arms as a description of Jessie's hair*, blue eyes, and a really mean streak...*he turned to Jennifer with a little smile*

Jen: That's her! Oh, James! Is Jess really in Team Rocket?

Jessie: What on earth was James doing with his arms? Whatever it did, it sure made her excited.

James: You know her?

Jen: And you know her as well?! Wow. She was the best friend I ever had; the best friend anyone could have. I'm sure you know that.

James: I was surprised when I saw her in Team Rocket a few years back...

Jen: How long _have you been in the Team?_

James: About three years, not including the break Team Rocket had. What about you, Jennifer?

Jessie: *frowning* Did he just say Jennifer? I must be hearing things. Maybe if I get a little bit closer to them, then I can hear properly.

Jen: Ah, its just my first year...

James: Really? So what have you been doing all that time?

Jen: Nothing interesting. *Her expression brightened* So where is Jessie? Its seems you two have become friends.

James: Yeah. We met the day after you left. Then it was a bike gang we ended up in together. Now were both partners in Team Rocket.

Jessie: Huh? The day after she left? *Her eyes widened* Oh.

Jen: Wow. I never knew Jess would stay with the same guy for over a week.

James: *he looked at her, blinked, and then started laughing*

Jen: What? What did I say?

James: *he wiped a tear and calmed down* Oh, sorry. No, Its nothing like that. Ah-hem. Were just friends, that's all.

Jen: So you're not...oh. *she smiled* I think she chose the best guy to be a good friend with.

James: *blushing* No...really. I'm not that good as a friend...

Jen: You are. *She grabbed his hands* If Jessie has stuck with you, then you must be a good friend. I've seen her friends come and go, and they've never been as close to her as I have, and now, you've been her friend for so long, you must be a good friend to her. I was worried about how Jessie would cope without me, but now I know, she had you.

James: *James looked at her and smiled*

Jessie: Time for me to stop this. *She called out* Hey!

Jen: What?!

James: Jessie?

Jessie: What do you think you're doing, James?

Jen: Jessie! It's you!

Jessie: *she turned to Jennifer* I'll deal with you later.

Jen: Jessie?

Jessie:*to James* Obviously you haven't learnt your lesson from last time.

James: Huh?

Jen: Last time?

Jessie: You're going to get hurt again. I can just see it now...

Jen: Jessie...

Jessie: I know all about it, James. Ive been there so many times.

James: I don't get it.. How am I going to get hurt?

Jessie: Just don't get yourself too attached. It will just make it harder for you to let go. *She turned to Jennifer* Well, Jennifer? Long time no see.

Jen: *smiling* Too long.

Jessie: *she gave her a quick look then turned away* I'll see you later then.

Jen: Jessie... *Jessie walked off. Jen stepped away* Poor Jess...Its not Jessie's fault she's acting like this. *She sighed and walked off*

James: What did Jessie mean?

Butch: Sir.

Giovanni: Yes? What is it?

Butch: I just noticed that female Boss with, for some reason, that embarrassing James.

Giovanni: That imbecile? What does she want with him?

Butch: I don't know, but it looks like they were hitting it off. I don't know for the world why... *he gave Giovanni a strange look* Do you think-?

Giovanni: We will see. Thank you.

Butch: You're welcome, Boss.

Giovanni: Let me know if you see any more of this.

Butch: Of course, Boss. *He bowed and walked off, with the Boss' satisfaction*

*James lay on his bed*

James: (What a night. It started out just fine but... what did Jessie mean?) *a small knock at the door*

Jennifer: James?

James: *he sat up* Jennifer? Come in.

Jen: *she opened the door and stood at it* No, it's ok. I just want to say sorry about Jessie. About the way she acted.

James: It wasn't your fault she acted like that.

Jen: I think it might. The night before I left, Jess and I had a fight. *James remembered the night at the party. He was leaving when he saw Jennifer yell at Jessie, then the man and woman yell at her. After that, Jennifer ran upstairs and that was the last he saw of it before he decided to clear out*

James: Hmmm.

Jen: I said something really nasty to her. I didn't mean it, it just slipped. It made her really mad. That's why she was acting really nasty.

James: Oh...then why did she say those things to me, how I was going to "get hurt"?

Jen: I don't know... *she yawned* It's late. I better get going.

James: Sure...ah, hey. Why don't we catch up on things tomorrow?

Jen: Sounds great. Tomorrow in the west gardens, after breakfast.

James: Fine.

Jen: *she smiled* Goodnight, James. *She walked off*

James: Goodnight.

Kelly: So, why didn't we go to _your_ house?

Brock: My dad wouldn't know good cooking if it came up and bit him in the- woo! Toast is done! *He rushed towards the toaster* And besides, Mrs. Ketchum makes a beautiful French Toast.

Mrs. K: Why thank you, Brock.

*Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey and Kelly were sitting down at the breakfast table. Ash just scoffed down his fith plate of bacon and eggs.*

Ash: Ahhhh. Nothing like a good breakfast.

Mrs. K: Ash, you used most of the plates. I think it's only fair if you start to wash up.

Ash: Awww, c'mon!

Mrs.K: DO IT!

Ash: *shrinks back* Ok.

Misty: I'll help him.

Mrs. K: Sure.

*Kelly went into her curious mode again. She looked at the photos on the living room. She looked at one which had Ash's mum and her husband. It was a wedding photo.*

Kelly: Oh my gawd! He looks so dorky! Wait a minute...that's? *she looked more closely at the photo* Um, Mrs. Ketchum?

Mrs. K: Yes?

Kelly: Who is this in the photo with you?

Mrs.K: That is my husband. He, he passed away a few years ago.

Kelly: He-? *She was surprised* But he... *she stopped herself* ...how sad.

Mrs.K: Ash never knew about him, but I didn't know much about him either. He was always keeping secrets. Sometimes I think he's still alive.

Kelly: ... Um, Brock. I need to go now. I'll see ya later.

Brock: Uh. Bye. *He turned to Mrs. Ketchum* What was that about?

Mrs.K: *she put her husbands photo back on the shelf* Girls, Brock. You'll never understand us. *She closely inspected the shelf. A photo of her, her husband and a baby Ash was missing*


	3. Part 1 Chapter 3

TRA

Part 1.3

Jen: *holding her nose and waving her hand* Lovely.

*James had just shown her his Wheezing's Smog attack*

James: Ah, but you haven't seen... *he sent out another Pokemon* My fabulous Victreebell.

Jen: A Victreebell and a Wheezing. You've got some pretty good Pokemon. Any others?

James: Well... *he looked around, and as if on que, Meowth came along* Ah! *He grabbed Meowth* Meet, Meowth. My Pokemon and friend.

Meowth: I ain't ya Pokemon! I sorta, hang out wit dis guy.

Jen: So this is the one that talks. Wow.

Meowth: It's just one of my good qualities...

James: Most of the things he says isn't worth listening to though.

Meowth: What was dat?

James: Nothing.

*Meowth spotted something in the bushes and hid behind James*

Jen: Any others?

Meowth: Help me! *A Snubble came crashing through the bush* Argh!!!!! *The Snubble bit onto Meowth's tail* GetitoffgetitoffgetitoffGETITOFF!! MEOWWWTH!!! *Meowth ran off*

Jen: *sweat dropped* Uh, cute. Is that all?

James: Hmmm...I do have a Growlithe, but...

Jen: A Growlithe?!

James: Yes, but...

Jen: That is one of my favorite Pokemon!You have to show me it!

James: Well, it's kind of at my parents house. See, if I went back, my parents will have me married to a really horrible girl, and-

Jen: Oh... *she had a disappointed look in her eyes* I really like Growlithe, and you have one. If only... Wait! I have an idea. I can see this Growlithe of yours, and you won't have to worry about marrying this horrible girl you speak of. *She leapt off laughing evilly* Mwahahahahaaaa...

James: Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

*they made the trip to James' parent's mansion*

James: We're almost there.

Jen: I know.

James: *he stopped* Have you been here before?

Jen: *stopping* Hmmm? Oh, yes... I had to baby-sit for a family near here and I was about to go up to the house when I noticed it was the wrong address. *She starred off and started walking again* _I don't know. Should I really do this? What about Jessie? _

Voice1: _If you can't decide..._

Voice2: _We'll do it for you..._

*Jennifer stopped. It was night and she was alone*

Jen: (This is....) _Who's there? *She looked around. Two figures stepped out on the path in front of her. In the dark, they were almost invisible, but the red "R" on their clothing gave them away* __Who are you? What do you want? _

Woman: _We've been following you. _

Jen: _(Great, stalkers) _

Man: _A runaway, right? _

Jen: _It's none of your business! Leave me alone or i'll get the police._

Man: _But if you went to them, don't you think they'll assssk what you're doing out here at thissss time of night? _

Jen: _(They're right. They will ask questions) What do you want? _

Woman: _What do you want? _

Jen: _...excuse me? _

Man: _You want to disssssapear. Ssssseparate yoursself from the world. Have your own life. _

Woman: _Be free, and enjoy it. We can make that happen for you. _

Jen: _...I...I can handle my own life. Right now I have to do something important. *She continued down the path*_

Man: _Oh dear. Sshe ssseemss to have misssssssed sssomething. _

Woman: _That's true... _

Jen: *a lasso went over her and pulled her to the ground* _Aaaahhh!! *A cold hand pulled her up, while another hand, more warmer and comforting than the first, went through it and just touched her shoulder. She could feel herself shaking under it. An eerie laughter drifted off with the night, as the ropes around her disappeared* Uuuhh..._

James: Jennifer! Are you alright?

Jen: *she opened her eyes. She was crouched down on her knees and shaking. She looked up* James....you're here?

James: Yes...Jennifer, don't cry.

Jen: I...i'm, not... *she didn't think she was, until a wet drop flowed down her cheek. She quickly wiped it off. She wasn't going to let some stupid thing like that get to her, nor was she going to let James see her like this*

James: Are you ok?

Jen: *she controlled her shaking a little bit* I'll be fine.

James: Are you sure? Do you want to rest here a bit.

Jen: *she slowly got up. She looked at James and smiled* I appreciate your concern, but, *she looked off, making sure all traces of the illusion had disappeared* I'd feel allot better if we just moved on and away from here. *She looked back at James* Ok?

James: If it makes you feel better.

Jen: *she walked on* Let's go meet them.* She headed to the mansion.*

James: Uh, Jennifer.

Jen: What?

James: That's Growlith's "kennel".

Jen: Then where do you live? On a chain outside?

James: No. *he pointed to a very large mansion* Don't worry. You're not the only one who's been confused. Sometimes we'd end up finding Growlie buying a 50 piece set of knives.

Jen: (They'd have the money for it...) *staring at the house* Whoa, that's huge. It must have it's own zip code or something.

James: It's own state *he smiled*

Jen: What?!

James: Joking, joking.

Jen: *she pouted* It's not that funny. *She rubbed her head. She started to get a bit of a headache* Wait. Let's think about the situation. The house is over there...*she pointed toward the house*

James: And Growlithe lives in there *he pointed towards Growlie's house*...ahh, I see...

Jen: We can get to Growlie without meeting up with these "demon" parents.

James: Well what are we waiting for?

Jen: You. *She was over at the door to Growlie's mansion*

James: *sweat dropping* Oh, sorry.

*James pulled a key out of his pocket and tried it*

James: Drat. They changed the locks.

Jen: *folding her arms* Now what?

James: Don't worry. I can do this. He tossed the key away and went back into his pocket. He held out a small wallet. He opened and pulled out a few bits and pieces. He put them in the keyhole and twisted it about. Finally, they heard a click, and James opened the door*

Jen: Ooooohh. That's a nice little skill you picked up there.

James: *feeling pretty proud of himself* Well, I do know a bit about picking the odd lock or two...

*They went inside. Pictures lined the wall. Furniture was placed everywhere. Jennifer picked up a large folder. It was filled with shiny Pokemon cards*

Jen: Uh, does your Growlithe collect cards, sleep in beds *she looked into a smaller room* and use the toilet?

James: No. I came here often to get away from my parents.

Jen: I don't usually furnish my Growlithe's kennel.

James: Ready to meet him?

Jen: *nodding* Mm-hmm.

James: *bending and whispering just loud enough* Growlie, here boy! I'm back!

*The Growlithe came out of nowhere and jumped on top of James and started licking his face*

James: Ha ha! Down boy! Shhhhh...

*Growlithe didn't get down, he was too busy with his long lost trainer*

Growlithe: Growl! Growl!

James: Shhh! They'll hear you!

*Growlithe noticed Jennifer. It went over to her, cautiously sniffed her hand, and licked it in approval*

Jen: Your Growlithe is gorgeous! It's fur is so soft! *She picked it up, cuddled it and spoke to it* How couwd James ever weave woo? *She put the Growlithe down and turned to go* Come on, Growlie!

James: Huh?

Jen: Well, are we going now?

James: And take Growlie?

Jen: Of course! You can't leave him all alone. *She shoved the Growlithe in his face* Can you? * Both Growlie and Jennifer gave James the "big-eyed innocent puppy" look.*

James: But they'll know I've been here! *Growlie's lip started shaking. James caved* ...Alright. But well have to get out of here now before it's too late.

*As you guessed, James stepped through a security laser on the way out. James swore. Sirens went off and lights flashed. Then, as James feared, he heard a whip crack*

James: Noooooo!! Not her!

Jen: Her?

Jezebel: Ma James has come back t' me! *She jumped down from a tree with her Vileplume* I knew you'd return to ma arms!

James: She's the one my parents want me to marry.

Ma: Ma dearest!

Pa: Son!

James: Ahh! Let's get out of here!

*It was no use. They were trapped in between his parents and Jezebel.*

Jen: I can tell why you ran away from these people. They're psycho!

James: And you've only just met them.

Jezebel: James, let's go inside and talk. I'll make sure it's private...

James: Why me?

Ma: It's been so long

Pa: And who is this little lady?

Jen: Huh, me? Um, I'm...

James: *mutters under his breath* Here we go...

Jen: ...his wife!

James: *plays along with her plan and puts his arm around her waist* And were happily married.

Jen: So now that you know, I guess we'll be on our way...*they turned around to go away*

Jezebel: Wait just one minute! *She cracked her whip* Ah believe there's a lil' somethin' called polygamy. *James shuddered. She cracked it again and flung it out towards James*

Jen: James! Run!

James: *James ran off* Oohweehooweee!! *It wrapped around his ankles. SMACK! He came down sharply, and she dragged him towards her.*

James: LET ME GO!

Jezebel: *did an evil laugh not unlike Jessie's* That ain't gonna happen, sweetie pie. Your mine!

Jen: *grabbed James around the ankles* Ugh! Let him go! You shouldn't do this to him! Not to anyone! It's--not---human!

Jezebel: Vileplume, get rid of the trash, dahrlin'. *She sent out a PokeBall. Out came a Vileplume*

Vileplume: Vileplewm! *The Vileplume had a southern accent*

Jen: I don't see why a girl of your class can be messing around with "trash". *sent out her PokeBall * Kimba!

Kimba: *It was a Charmander* Char Char!

James: A Charmander.

Jen: Fire Dome!

Kimba: Chaaaarr! *It sent our a huge ball of fire. It came down on Vileplume like a cage*

Jezebel: Ma Vileplume! *She tried to return it but the dome blocked it*

Jen: Ha! If your Vileplume moves around it will get fried! Are you sure you want that to happen?

Jezebel: Ma precious Vileplume! Whadda ya want!

Jen: Release James and I'll release Vileplume.

Jezebel: But...I...Uh...

Jen: I would make a decision know. Your Vileplume is getting nervous. *The Vileplume shook inside the fire cage nearly touching the petals*

Jezebel: Ok! Ok! I'll do it. *She un wrapped James and Jennifer released the attack*

James: I forgot how much that hurt.

Jen: Now's our chance. Let's go.

James: Right.

Jezebel: Vileplume! Get him!

Jen: Oh no! James!

James: Growlie! *His Growlithe jumped in the Vileplume's path*

Jezebel: Who let the Growlithe out?

Ma&Pa: Whoo! Whoo! Whoo, Whoo!*they made some very poor dog barking imitations*

Jezebel: That wasn't an invitation ta break out in song.

Pa: Sorry, Jezebel. It was to good of an opportunity to pass up.

Jezebel: (When I get married to James, these two go.)

James: *making use of the distraction* Flame Thrower! *The Growlithe sent a long burst of flame towards the Vileplume and hit it*

Jezebel: Vileplume!! *She sent back her burning Vileplume. Growlithe fell down from exhaustion*

Jen: You stay with me Growlie. *She quickly picked up Growlie made their getaway*

Ma: Jezebel. Your not gonna let 'em run away like that, aincha?

Jezebel: Oh, no. They're not gettin' away. *With the slight flick of her hand she pressed a hidden button*

Jen: I think we made it! *Then a large rose bush got in their pathway* Ah!

James: Trapped!

Jen: Oh no!

Man: Need some help, Master James?

*It was Hopkins, James' butler. He was on a ride on mower. Uh, sorry, that's a "Rhydon Mower"*

James: Hopkins! Why are you helping us?

Hopkins: Your no-good, lousy parents cut my pay in half. Maybe _this_ will convince them not to mess with me! I am the one who cleans their toilet after all. *Hopkins revved up the engine and went straight through the rose bush clearing a path, sending heaps of roses flying. James caught one and gave it to Jennifer*

James: Thanks, Hopkins!

Hopkins: Don't thank me. *He motioned his hand to the logo on the mower* Thank "Rhydon Mowers"!

Jen: Thank you Rhydon Mowers. You saved the day! *She put her arms around James*

James: Thank _you_, Rhydon Mowers!

*Huge lettering appeared on the screen. "Rhydon Mowers"*

Voice-over: Rhydon Mowers. Gets the job done, FAST! *In quicker and lower pitched speech* Available at leading mower outlets in your nearest city.

James: *shakes his head quickly* Uh, what just happened?

Jen: I don't know. Weird...

Growlie: *cocked his head* Growl?


	4. Part 1 Chapter 4

TRA

Part 1.4

*Jennifer and James walked along the hall. Meowth came around the corner*

Meowth: *looking at them* Dere you are! Where have ya been?

James: *he floundered* Uh, well...

Jen: James was told to show me around the place. A sight-seeing tour.

Meowth: *noticing the vaugly familiar Growlithe next to James* Sure. *He remembered why he was looking for them* Listen! *He pointed to Jennifer* Your guys picked up some info by accident. Follow me.

James: *he looked at Jennifer* Huh?

Jennifer: *she shrugged her shoulders and followed after Meowth*

James: They're related!?

Kelly: It's true! You can ask him yourself if you don't believe me.

James: We believe you, it's just that it's so... un believable.

Jen: Hmm...*she pointed to Ash on the photo* So, it was him who defeated Team Rocket... *she thought for a moment*

James: Our worst enemy is the son of our Boss. It makes you think.

Meowth: You don't wanna be strainin' ya brain ova dat, Jim.

James: *he ignored Meowth* If he and the Pikachu weren't in the goody-goody life, Team Rocket would be unstoppable.

Jen: *she stopped thinking and looked at James* ...that--is---brilliant!! James! I have a plan. We'll go to Giovanni and tell him. *She got up and started towards the door*

James: *he grabbed Jennifer's hand* Wait. I may not be in her good books, but we have to tell Jessie. And you need to tell her something as well, remember?

Jen: *she nodded* Oh, right.

*they knocked on Jessie's door*

Jessie: Who is it?

James: It's me. Jess. Are you ok to talk?

Jessie: Go away.

James: It's important. Very important.

Jessie: Leave me alone.

Jen: Um, Jessie.

Jessie: ...

Jen: I know you can hear me, so I want to tell you something. That fight we had ages ago, I didn't run away because of that. I would never leave you. You were my best friend. Please, open the door. Jess, i'm sorry.

*The door opened a little bit*

James: Please Jess. I can't stand to see you unhappy. It makes me feel bad as well. I haven't seen you for ages and Jennifer, even more. Please....

Jessie: *opens the door and wipes a tear from your eye* You're both really pathetic. All this mushy stuff...

James: *he laughed and shrugged* That's Jessie.

*Jessie came out from the door and hugged him*

Jessie: I'm sorry too.*she looked at Jennifer* Sorry I acted like an idiot and made everyone sad.

Jen: Don't worry. As long as you're happy we are too. *Jessie came up to her and hugged her*

Jessie: Now, what did you want to talk about?

James: You better get inside, Jess. What you hear may shock you. *They went in*

Jessie: THE TWERP! THE BOSS! *She sat there stunned*

James: Please don't yell, Jess.

Jessie: Should we ask him about it?

James: We were going to...

Jessie: Then why not!

Jen: We decided to tell you first.

Jessie: Just as well you did! I have the hottest gossip in town! Ahahahaha!

James&Jen: *sweatdropping*

*They walked down the hall with a serious look on their faces.*

Meowth: *comes around a corner and sees them* Hey! I was just about to- *James picked him up by the tail, still keeping the serious face* Hey! Let Meowth go! I didn't do anytin' wrong!

Jessie: Shut up, Meowth

Meowth: Yes ma'am.

*They stormed into his office. Giovanni sat up.*

Giovanni: What is the meaning of this? *He looked at them* (Butch was right. Jennifer was in someway associated with this moron, James)

Jessie: *slammed the photo down on his desk*

James: Explain.

*Meowth went off to pick fights with Persian*

Giovanni: *picked up the photo* Deliah... Where did you get this?

Jessie: You know that Pikachu you so badly wanted?

Giovanni: ...Yes. Why?

James: *Pointed to another photo with Ash and Pikachu* This is her son. That is his Pikachu.

Giovanni: ...that- that's, Ash, my son.

Jessie: *mock surprise* He's your what?

Giovanni: My son. The boy is my son. *He looked a the photo* Wait! The trainer with the Pikachu who defeated my Team. Was it him? My son did that? *he sat there stunned*

Jen: He's a very strong trainer. So are his Pokemon. He would be very valuable for the Team.

Giovanni: Yes, but how are we going to get him to join after what happened?

Jen: If we can get our hands on Pikachu, we'll give it back to him.

Giovanni: That is just, stupid!

Jen: *in a Jessie tone of voice* You didn't let me finish!

Giovanni: *shrinking back. Persian let out a cat-like scream*

Jen: Ahem, we give the Pikachu back to him, iiiiif, he joins Team Rocket.

James: ... *blinked* ...of course!*he briefly flashed back*

Jezebel: Ma Vileplume!

Jen: Ha! If your Vileplume moves around it will get fried! Are you sure you want that to happen?

Jezebel: Ma precious Vileplume! Whadda ya want!

Jen: Release James and I'll release Vileplume.

Jezebel: But...I...Uh...

Jen: I would make a decision know. Your Vileplume is getting nervous.

Jezebel: Ok! Ok! I'll do it.

James: *flashback end* (So that's what she's planning.)

Giovanni: Hmmm, that's a good idea...but I see one flaw in the plan...

Jen: What's that?

Giovanni: How are we supposed to get the Pikachu that beat us in the first place?!

Jen: I guess I didn't think of that.

Giovanni: Anyhow, him and his dim-witted partner couldn't even get the thing, even when it was just starting out.

Jessie: *mumbling* I _am_ in the room.

Jen: *she sighed* Sorry Giovanni. I don't really have any other plans.

Giovanni: *he sat back down in his chair* No, it's alright. It was a very good plan. Unfortunately, it wont work. Sorry I dragged you far away from your Team when ours clearly has no hope for the future. *He reached into his drawer and pulled out a chequebook* Here's something for your trouble. *He handed her the cheque*

James: *he heard what was being said, and he knew what it meant. If they had no plan to revive Team Rocket, Jennifer was...* Wait!

Jen: James?

Giovanni: What is it?

James: Have you heard anything that the twerp, uh, Ash, has done recently? Has he won any competitions or anything?

Giovanni: ...no?

James: Neither have I.

Jen: James what are you doing?

James: *he looked at her* Don't worry. I've got it sorted out. He must have been taking it easy for the last 3 years. His Pikachu would be easier to capture.

Giovanni: *smiled* That's an excellent plan.

James: *rubbing his neck* Well, it only just popped into my mind.

Giovanni: Now, how would we get him to come to us?

*Blank faces all around*

Jen: ...umm. How about one huge battle.

James: Like the Pokemon League?

Jen: That's right! Only the elite masters may participate. What has this "Ash" done to be so great?

Giovanni: *He turned towards his computer* Hmmmm.... *he searched through it for a few moments* ...Aah. He's defeated the Orange Crew. No one else has since then.

Jen: Perfect! Do you have authorization with the Pokemon League.

Giovanni: Yes.

Jen: Excellent! This will work out better than we thought. Now, we organize the event.

Giovanni: I can see why you're Boss. I'm glad I chose you to help us.

Jen: Ah, It's nothing.

*Jessie and James looked at each other*

Js&Jms: Boss?

Giovanni: We will prepare everything. Thank you for your help, Jennifer. And yours too, James.

Jen: It's my pleasure.

James: *bowing slightly* Sir.

Giovanni: *he smiled* (Perfect...) James, you a relived from your duties for a week.

James: Thank you, sir!

Jessie: (What about me?)

*They walked out of the room. As they did, Jessie saw the rose in Jennifer's hand. She looked up at James and shook her head*

Jessie: Oh, well...

Giovanni: Easy. I've made my choice. Butch was right. The perfect two for the job. *He laughed and picked up the photos* That's my boy. I knew I brought him up right, even if I was barely there in his childhood.*He leaned back in his chair and laughed* Mwahahahahahahahahaha-oh-ah, waaahhh!! *He leaned back too far and fell off the chair* Oh, darn. I do hope no-one saw that.


	5. Part 1 Chapter 5

TRA

Part 1.5

*Jennifer and James were in the gardens. Jennifer was lying down, gazing up into the sky. James was sitting, occasionally throwing a ball for Growlie*

James: *After throwing the ball, he took a moment to look over at Jennifer. He smiled as she absently moved her left ear. Soon he got frustrated at the silence and passed his hand over her distant eyes.* Kchhhh. Earth to Jennifer. Do you copy? Over. Kchhhh.

Jen: *she blinked, focused her eyes and sat up. She shook her head and apologized to James* Oh, sorry. I was a bit distant for a while. Just thinking...*She changed the subject* I'm glad you were there to help me out James. I'd be packing my bags right now if it weren't for you.

James: I guess I said the right thing at the right time, that's all.

Jen: And i'm very thankful for it. Now I know that I can really trust you.

James: What do you mean?

Jen: During my time off, I thought that I could go out, explore the place. Maybe get a few Pokemon while I'm at it. And seeing as how you know the place, you can come with me so I wont get lost.

James: Well...

Jen: You don't have anything planned for your week off, don't you?

James: No... *he looked up and smiled* ...well, ok. I'll come with you.

Jen: Thanks.

James: *chucking away a very slobbery ball and standing up* I'm either a really nice guy, or a really big sucker.

Jen: *sitting up and laughing* Let's go pack. *She stood up and started walking off with James and Growlie*

*Jennifer and James walked along the road that goes west from Viridian and heads towards the Indigo Plateau. Growlie trotted along beside them*

Jen: So where is this place you wanted us to go, James?

James: *he looked about* It's right, over...there. *he pointed towards an empty field. Behind it, a forest*

Jen: In there?

James: My Papa, his friends and I used to take me hunting here when I was young. *He bent over and whispered in her ear* There's a very secret camping spot in there.

Jen: Ahh...

James: Promise not to tell?

Jen: *she dramatically raised her hand to her heart* I swear I will not tell a single soul. *She lowered her hand* So where is this, oh, so secret hidey-hole your talking about?

James: *he started off through the field* Just follow me.

*They walked along until they were at the forest edge. James was looking at the trees. He spotted something on the tree and headed into the forest. Jennifer studied the tree, but didn't see anything different. She shrugged and followed after James. They soon came to a small canopied area in the forest, that had enough space for a small camp. They both entered the camp puffing and panting after the long walk. They both breathed a sigh of relief as the dropped their bags to the ground and rested on each others backs*

Jen: I don't know how *pant* you could walk all this, hh, hh, way *puff* without collapsing, when, you, were *gasp* young.

James: I *gulp* went by Ponyta. Ahh.

Jen: Hhphhh. *Too tired to do anything else, they both lay on the ground to catch their breath and have a rest.

*A small group of Team Rocket executives and a few others of importance sat at a table in a dark room*

Giovanni: *putting down the phone* Excellent. We have the permission to go through with the plan. Now this may be a little tricky, but I have some business I have to settle with the TR Boss in South America this weekend, and it is vital I have to be there. I want to send the boy over there. That way, he will believe this is a big event. I will send over Jennifer, Boss of TRA, for the capture. I will also be sending some from my team over to help her. Everything is going according to plan on that matter. Now on to another subject. Professor Forest? *Giovanni looked towards a tall man with dark red hair. He was about in his early 50's* How is the project coming along?

Prof. Forest: Just fine. *He pressed a button on a remote. A screen appeared at the back of the room. Everyone turned to face the screen* The phantom Pokemon, Mew. *An enlarged picture of Mew appeared on the screen* Our researcher had recently seen Mew while in the Andes in South America. He was lucky enough to get the best picture of Mew in the world.

Giovanni: (so that's what Mew looks like....)

Prof.Forest: It's believed that Mew contains the DNA of every single Pokemon in existence. *He pressed the button again. A chart with several different Pokemon appeared. Lines pointed from the Pokemon, to a picture of some kind of jar at the bottom of the screen* We will take the DNA from over 200 different Pokemon and join them all together to form your ultimate Pokemon. *He pressed the button again and the screen disappeared*. If we can get our hands on a sample of Mew's DNA, then we may produce the most powerful Pokemon ever known in existence. And it will be under your control, Giovanni.

Giovanni: *stroking Persian and looking like the typical bad guy* Excellent. *And sounding like the typical bad guy LOL*

Prof.Forest: Now, Giovanni. Did you find the two subjects?

Giovanni: *nodding* The perfect ones. I'm sending them both over to South America.

Prof. Forest: Fine. When should we start?

Giovanni: ... ...I'll keep my eye on them. I have prepared a trap that will cause them to be hospitalized. During that time, we will make our move. *He leant back in his chair* We have to do it before they get that Pikachu. *His mouth turned up at he corner* That will give us plenty of time.

Prof. Forest: Let's just hope that this won't be a repeat of last time. Especially if it's going to put me in the same place Professor Fuji is in at the moment.

Giovanni: It was a shame to loose him, yes. He was a great contribution to our research. But that was in the past, and we have learned from our mistakes, as did you.

Prof. Forest: I will try not to make the same faults as I did several years ago. ::Don't you just love it when they talk about all these key parts to the plot? He he he::

Giovanni: Thank you. I may rest easy tonight. You are all now dismissed.

*Jennifer crawled out of her sleeping bag stretching and yawning. She rubbed her eyes and looked around her. The sun shone through the canopy letting in enough light for her to tell that it was late in the morning. Then, her attention turned to a near-by bush. The sun just caught the reflection of something hiding in there*

Jen: Is that, a Pokemon? *She slowly reached for a PokeBall and crept up to the bush. She was just a few feet away when.

James: ZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!

*James snored loudly. So loudly it shook Butterfree and Pidgey from the trees*

Pidgey: PUUUUUUURGGGGIIIE!

Butterfree: RRRREEEEEEEEE!

Jen: Oh! *Suddenly, the mysterious creature got up and sped off, leaving flashes of white and pink. She then turned around sharply, grumbled softly and marched towards the camp. She picked up James sleeping bag...*

James: ..huh? Uh, wha-?!

*...And shook it up and down until James fell out*

James: *landing on his head* OW! *He sat up* Why did you do that? *He soon had Jennifer's palm shoved right up to his mouth*

Jen: _Shhhhhh! *She placed one finger on her lips* __There might be more. _

James: *he looked around and pulled his sleeping bag up* _More of what?_

Jen: *she knelt down next to him* _I saw this really cool Pokemon. I've never seen anything like it. _

James: _Then why didn't you capture it? _

Jen: _It got disturbed, so it ran off. _

James: _Oh. I wonder what disturbed it. _

Jen: *she rolled her eyes and got up* I'm going to go look for it.

James: Good. I'll stay here and have breakfast.

Jen: Nuh-uh. You're coming with me.

James: But I'm really hungry!

Jen: *she looked at James and sighed* ...fine. You can stay here if you really want to. *She smiled* Just remember to leave me some when I get back. *She tuned and walked off* See ya!

James: *turning and pulling on his top* She's more difficult than Jessie.

Jen: *walking through the forest* Now, it ran off in this direction, so...*she walked off in the direction the Pokemon went. She was looking around the place. She didn't look down at the path to see an exposed tree root. Of course, her foot caught on it and she tripped over* AAH! *She came down onto the ground with a loud thump* Owww. *She opened her eyes and looked at the path* Huh? *She saw a print in the ground. She looked behind her and saw other footprints behind her* Pokemon paw prints. *She smiled* I've got you now! *She got up and brushed herself down before speeding off following the prints on the ground*

James: *he stood up from the fire* Toast is nearly done. Now for the peanut butter. *He walked over to his pack and saw something move about inside* What thu-? *He crept up quietly to the moving pack. A black head popped out; on its forehead was a yellow jewel* (That's the Pokemon!) *It held the jar of peanut butter in its large white paws and was smiling. Then, it looked up at James and stopped it's poking about*

Pokemon: Sneeee?

James: It's a Sneasle.

Sneasle: Sneeesle. *It blinked its big pink eyes. Then it looked down at the big jar with guilt. Then, the Sneasle looked back at James, and reluctantly held the jar up to him* Sneee?

James: What a weird Pokemon. *he slowly reached out and carefully took the jar from the black and pink Pokemon* Th-Thank you, Sneasle. *The Sneasle then, to James' surprise smiled, and bounced towards the campfire. It took the pieces of toast off the plate above the fire and gave them to him. They were perfectly done. James knew if he had left them any longer, they would've burnt. James looked at the Sneasle and smiled*

James: Thank you, Sneasle. *He took the toast from Sneasle and nodded* You're very good.

Sneasle: *it beamed with happiness* Sneasle!


	6. Part 1 Chapter 6

TRA

Part 1.6

Mimey: Mime mime mime mime. *Mr.Mime walked down the garden path. It went out to the mail box, picked up a few letters, and went hopping back inside* Mime Mime Mime.

Mrs.K: *looking at Mr.Mime's handful of letters. She sighed* Oh, dear. It's that time of the month. Bills, bills and more bills. *She leafed through the letters. One caught her eye.* Ah! Ash! Ash!

Ash: *lying on a bean bag in the lounge room, watching TV* What is it?

Mrs.K: *waving the letter about* Maa-aail.

Ash: *he stopped concentrating on the Tv* For me? Alright! I wonder what it is. *He ran into the kitchen where is mother was, grabbed the letter and ran back in the lounge room, just as the commercials had finished. He tore open the letter. Pikachu jumped up on his shoulders to read it.*

Ash: *he read the letter*

Dear Ash Ketchum,

Congratulations! You have been selected to compete with the best of the best in the exclusive PokéPro Tour! Only the finest Pokémon trainers have been selected for this prestigious event. The event will be held...

Ash: IN SOUTH AMERICA??!!

Mrs.K: What's wrong, hon?

Ash: N-n-nothing mum. It's just that, well, I get to got to South America!

Mrs.K: What??! Why? Let me see that. *She looked at the letter* Ohhh Miii Gohhsshh.

Ash: I get to go this week to compete in an exclusive Pokémon League, only for the best trainers in the world!

Mrs.K: This week?! Isn't that a little short notice?

Ash: A little? No way! More like allot!

Mrs.K: But why would they want to do that?

Ash: Maybe, it's a test.

Mrs.K: A test?

Ash: MmHmm. Only the most devoted trainers would come to an event like this. I can't let this opertunity get away! *He dashed into his room and dashed back, grabbing Pikachu along the way* ByeMumIllbebacklaterSeeya!

Mrs.K: Uh, ...but...did you remember to pack your "you-know-what"? *She sighed and sat down* There's no stopping at boy. He does what he wants to do. I'd say that he'd better be careful, but he's old enough to take care of himself. I wish he wasn't. *She gave another depressed sigh and returned to the housework thinking about her only, and treasured son. Awww.*

Jen: *following the footprints on the ground* I've got the feeling i'm close! *She stopped and loooked up. She saw some smoke and a fire. She was back at the camp* What?! But that can't be right! I-! *She looked behind her. The tracks did lead into the camp.* I wonder. *She walked in and saw James with the mysterious black and pink Pokémon she saw* Oh! James! *James turned to her*

James: Aahh, you're back. So, did you find your Pokémon?

Jen: I didn't. You did. *She pointed to where the Sneasle was. Where the Sneasle _was. Now, the Pokemon was hiding behind James, grabbing onto his shirt* ...oh. What's wrong?_

James: Sneasle must be afraid of you! Ha!

Jen: *pouting* Not funny. *She looked behind James. The Pokemon looked up at her, then quickly back down* Hello, little Sneasle? Are you going to say hello? I was looking al over for you. *The Sneasle just buried its head in James' shirt. A muffled reply came from it*

Sneasle: Sneeese...

James: Sneasle just came into the camp. He helped me out with breakfast.

Jen: Really?! *She turned to the Sneasle* Did you help James out? Wow! That's wonderful Sneasle! *The Pokemon blushed and fiddled with James' top*

James: Aaaahhh. It's a little shy. *He pointed at Jennifer* I think he likes you!

Jen: He does? *She smiled* That's sweet! *She bent down to the shy Sneasle* Well, I like you too Sneasle. Mm-waa! *She gave it a little kiss on the yellow gem. The Pokemon went even redder and shoved its head under James' top*

James: Hey! Get out from under there!

Jen: *laughing* What's the matter, James? Got a little competition?

James: Uh, eh? *Blushing, then brushing his forelock away, only to have it fall back* What do you mean competition? With him? Ha! Really!

Jen: Of course not. What was I thinking? *She turned and started walking towards her pack* I might go out and do some training. Mind if you stay here again?

James: No. It's ok. I'll catch up on some sleep time. Something woke me up early this morning. I think it was some madwoman trying to shake me out of my sleeping bag.

Jen: *turning a PokéBall about in her hand, annoyed* What _was I thinking? *Rolling her eyes*_

Jessie: *she walked though a room with books and filling cabinets surrounding her* Rocket, Rocket, hmmm. Where is R? *She stopped in front of a filing cabinet* Here! *She opened a draw* Now where is this address? Roach, Robbinson, Ro-Rochester! Hey! Here I am! *She picked up a folder* He he he, lets see...

JESSIE ROCHESTER. HAS A GREAT POTENTIAL FOR EVIL, BUT IS TOO SELF-ABSORBED TO USE IT. SHE IS PARTNERED WITH JAMES MORGAN (SEE FILE FOR EXT. INFO) OF THE SAME DIVISION (LOW WHITE). THESE TWO, ALONG WITH A POKÉMON, MEOWTH (SEE FILE FOR EXT. INFO), HAVE MADE SOME OF TEAM ROCKET'S WORST MISTAKES AS WELL AS THEIR OWN. UNFORTUNATELY, THEY NEVER INFORM THE BOSS OF THEIR PROGRESS AND CAN NEVER BE FULLY TRACKED.

Jessie: *completely missing the point* Wow! I have great potential! ...But the photo isn't that flattering. I'll have to ask for a new one. *She put everything back in the folder and went to put it in, when she found another "Rochester" behind it.* Hmmm, I wonder who this could be...*she picked up the folder, which was a bit dusty and opened it* ...oh! *She dropped it and her hands started shaking* Oh, my god. *She slowly bent down and picked it up* Josephine Rochester. High Black Division.*She looked at the photo* This is...my mother...*she dropped to her knees. Soon, she looked around, then hid the folder in her jacket. She then resumed her search for information on the South American Team Rocket, as the Boss ordered her to do*

Part of story from:

_Pokémon: Team Rocket Blasts Off! Tracey West_

Published by Scholastic


	7. Part 1 Chapter 7

TRA

Part 1.7

*sparks danced above the fire and flew up into the air. Jennifer sat at the fire with a big gray army blanket around her. She watched the small orange sparkles disappear after they nearly reached the top of the trees. She smiled and pulled the blanket up*

Vulpix: Vohlllpi. *a Vulpix nudged at her side. She smiled and patted it. Vulpix closed its eyes. It's ears twitched and it's eyes sprang open. It looked behind Jennifer. Jennifer turned around. It was James*

James: *looking up into the dark, purple-clouded sky* Did I really sleep that long? Hmm.

Jen: It's nearly 8.

James: 8 in the morning?! Whoa, I do sleep-.

Jen: It's 8 in the evening, kumquat!

James: *looking at his watch* It is. *Jennifer fell over*

James: I do believe we haven't met.

Jen: Hmm? *Looking at Vulpix* Oh. This is my beautiful Vulpix. Vulpix, this is James.

Vulpix: Vohll. Vohlpi!

James: Hi. Your favorite Pokémon?

Jen: Yes. How did you know?

James: I can tell. It looks very attached to you.

Jen: It is. We've been together for as long as I can remember....*she spread her arms out wide* ...about this long. *Now James fell over*

James: I thought you were going to go into a flash back!

Jen: Well, ok. If I really have to...*flash back* I always loved fire Pokémon. As a child I dreamed of having one of my own. Then one day, I was wandering around the garden, looking for somewhere to build a little house.*Young Jennifer walked around some trees with a cart filled with planks of wood*

Y Jen: (This will be perfect! Jess and I can camp out here, maybe even live out here!) *She tripped on a rock* Oof! Ow. *She looked at the rock she tripped on* Hey... *she had a closer look at it* (...this rock is weird.) It has red makings on it. Oh! (Am I bleeding?!) *She looked at her leg and foot* (No, it's not blood...)*she picked up the rock* It's warm. Ow! *She quickly threw the rock and nursed her hand* It got hot! *She looked back at the rock, pulled down the bottom of her right eye and stuck her tongue out* Stupid rock. Huh? *Two cream-coloured Pokémon were looking at the hot rock* (Those are Ninetails!) *The Ninetails looked at her. One quickly picked up the rock in it's mouth and carried it off. They dove back into the bush* Hey wait! I want to be your friend! *She started following them. Soon, she went to far and got lost* Oh no. Where am I? *She looked about and her lip started trembling* I'm scared. *She looked about. It was getting darker* Hello? Someone? Anyone? Hello? *She soon noticed the orange glow of a fire near by* (Maybe they can help me back home. And maybe they have some food!) *She made her way to the fire but stopped. She looked and saw the two Ninetails she saw earlier, and a few more. There were also some Vulpix. This time, she decided to stay quiet. The Ninetails were picking up strange rocks like the one she tripped on. One by one, they placed a rock in front of each Vulpix. Then, a burst of fire came from the rocks and covered the Vulpix. When the fire settled down, the Vulpix were now Ninetails, except for one. This Vulpix just stood there, head turned away from the rock. It was a young one, with only three tails. The biggest Ninetails (Jennifer assumed it was the head of the pack) walked over to it. It started talking with it. The Vulpix shook its head and replied. The Ninetails spoke again, only louder. The Vulpix called out, just as loud as the Ninetails. The Ninetails spoke just a bit softer. The Vulpix nodded, and the Ninetails pack left the Vulpix alone. One turned back, but turned around again, and used a Sand-Attack to put out the fire. Once they were out of site, the Vulpix sighed and crawled near the still hot coals of the fire* (It didn't want to evolve) *Jennifer walked up to the Vulpix* Vulpix. You don't want to evolve? *The Vulpix looked up at her, scared at first, but calmed later, once it knew she wasn't going to hurt her. The Vulpix nodded* Well, don't worry about them. They can't force you to evolve. I think you're perfect the way you are right now. A Vulpix can be just as good as a Ninetails without evolving. *The Vulpix looked at her and nodded* Come on! You don't need them. How about we be friends? *The Vulpix looked worried* Well, what were you planning to do tonight? Sit about in the cold? Listen, I'm kinda lost, and I don't want to sit about in the cold tonight. Let's say we help each other out of here. Then we can get you some dinner and a warm bed. *The Vulpix took no time to think about it. It nodded it's head enthusiastically* Great! Now let's get out of here.

Jen: And we found our way back. *She hugged the Vulpix* And Vulpix still hasn't changed!

Vulpix: Vohllpi!

James: What I don't understand, is why Vulpix had only three tails when they were making it evolve.

Jen: Hmmm. I haven't thought of that. Maybe it was advanced for its age.

James: Or maybe it had high expectations. *Jennifer looked at him*

Jen: High expectations? You mean, it's parents wanted it to evolve sooner than the others to make it better than the rest. *She looked at the Vulpix* Isn't that right, Vulpix?

Vulpix: *it looked up at them and nodded* Vohlll...

Jen: Poor Vulpix. I never knew... *she shivered as a cool breeze passed through. She pulled up her blanket and cuddled Vulpix*

James: ...

Jen: *she looked over at him* What's wrong, James?

James: ...why did you leave?

Jen: ...James... *Vulpix noticed the silence and hopped off her lap*

James: Was that the reason you left?

Jen: What reason?

James: Having high expectations from your parents. A responsibility. Just like Vulpix.

Jen: ... ...well, actually... Yes I did. I've never thought about that until now.

James: What were they? I mean, it is Ok for me to-?

Jen: Sure. We trust each other, right?

James: *nodding and smiling* Mmm-hmm.

Jen: At least a bit of reflecting on the past can keep our minds off this cold. *She shivered again, to prove her point* Now, where can I start...hmm...a long time ago, my dad took me to his work. *Flashback*

Dad: *walking along a steel grid above several machines, with a small girl holding his hand* Someday, you will become a major part of this scheme, even own it.

Y.Jen: All of this?

Dad: All of it. *He sat her up on one of the railings* You'll grow up to be a very smart daughter. A big asset to this company.

Y.Jen: *swinging her legs and giggling* What's that?

Dad: *laughing* It means that you can make things happen. What ever you say, goes. Understand?

Y.Jen: Uh-huh!

Dad: That's it! Once you learn the tricks of the trade, nothing will stop you! *He swung her around and brought her back down to the grid. They held each other's hands and walked off again*

Y.Jen: Can I even get lollies whenever I want to?!

Dad: Of course!

James: _So, what was this company exactly?_

Jen: _A very important one. This company was Zapdos-Power. _

James: WHA-??!! Your dad was the head of Zapdos-Power?

Jen: The biggest electric power company in the world!

James: You would've had more money than me!!

Jen: Probably. Let me continue... Anyway, my dad pushed me into all of these classes. I spent the whole year learning about ohms and frequencies and volts and all that sort of stuff. I just couldn't do it! Well, my dad thought that the best way to learn things, is if I experience it for myself.

James: Oh, no. Here's trouble.*Return to flashback. Jennifer is now a lot older. She's standing in front of a switchboard scratching her head*

Y.Jen: Oooh, now. What do I do with...*looks at a huge book in her hand* ...the manual should say it....umm....where the hell do I look?! It's not even indexed!! Arrggghhh! *Throws the book* Stupid-*it smashes the switchboard* Oh, no! Uh, hey you! *She calls out*

Worker: Yes?

Y.Jen: Dad says that you have to work here now. Ohkaybuhbyenowseeyalater! *She dashes off*

Worker: Uh, hey! But wait! Oh well. *He turns to the switchboard* WHAT THU-?!?!?! Ohh maaan!

Dad: Let's see how my little princess is going. *He walks up to the confused worker* !!!! What is the meaning of this?!

Worker: B-But, sir, I-!

Dad: I don't want to hear it. I see Jennifer tried to take responsibility, and called someone else to take care of things for her while she was gone. Unfortunately she trusted in the wrong person. I will make sure you are dealt with.

Worker: B-B-but she-!

Dad: Don't blame MY daughter for YOUR own mistakes! Leave NOW! *Boy, he's really p'eed off*

Worker: *realizing further chat back will just hurt him* Yes sir...*he walked off hopeless. Later, he was carrying a box of his things out to his car. As he walked down the hall he saw Jennifer. Jennifer looked at him and waved, but he just gave her the dirtiest look ever, and that really disturbed her*

James: _Just as I thought, trouble._

Jen: _Tell me about it! Eventually, it came back to haunt me, in a very, very icky way, literally. *Return to flashback* I was working at a fast food burger restaurant, you know, the usual "quick money" kinda stuff._

BugerBoy1: Hey! Can we get someone up here? I need to take care of a little birthday party accident. Can you take over, Jen?

Y.Jen: *Wearing huge gloves and holding a pair of tongs, she was trying to fish a box of cookies out of the deep fry* Sure. (Anything to get me away from that hot, stinky...) Hello, sir. How are, you....*her voice trailed off*

Worker: As a matter of fact, not that well.

Y.Jen: Ahh, well, that's no goooooood. Can I take your ord-.

Worker: I think you've taken enough from me already! *People in the line were starting to stare, even those working at the burger joint. He raised his voice* Where is the manager?!? *Soon the manager came to his aid*

Manager: Is there a problem, sir?

Worker: Yes. With you! *He pointed to the manager* Who in there right minds would hire someone like her?

Manager: Are you causing problems, Jennifer?

Y.Jen: No! He-!

Worker: This girl will blame her mistakes on someone else! She did it to me, and I got fired!

Manager: Is this true, Jennifer?

Y.Jen: Well, uh, um, kinda... *the manager just stared at her* Ah, does this mean...I'm*she pointed to herself*...*he nodded* Right. *She looked around her. Everyone was looking. She quietly walked behind the counter, picked up her bag and walked out the door, leaving behind a pimple-faced teen, a sobbing 5 year old with a balloon, and an old woman, shaking her finger at her.*

Old Woman: Shame. Shame!

*Then everyone resumed his or her normal lives, well, except for the old lady, since the finger shaking was really a spazm. : P*

*End Flashback*

Jen: And that was the end of my working days. Everyone knew. Even my father. He found out eventually. *She shivered again and sniffed. She hoped it was just the start of a cold*

James: How horrible. Not able to get a job...

Jen: *rubbing her arms* I thought I was going to end up living on the streets. *Rubbing her hands together* I can't stand to think how I'd cope sleeping out on nights like these.

James: There used to be so many nights like this a few years back when I was traveling with Jessie...here. *he patted the spot next to him. Jennifer slid over. It wasn't that far away from where she was sitting. James took his blanket and wrapped it around the both of them* Is that better?

Jen: Ahhhh....so warm...*she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes* Much better.

James: So, when did you decide that you were leaving?

Jen: *she sighed* It was the day when I knew my father had found out about my mistake at the power plant. I ran up into my room, pretty cheesed off at them because they just blamed me for something that wasn't my fault. Ugh, that's a different story. Anyway, that gave me a hint that they did find out. When I got to my room, I looked about for my diary. It wasn't where I had left it last. One of the entries was about my little slip up. They had to have read it. Dad would've thought I was a failure. Of course, because he knew, there was no way I could get a job, and it may even hurt dad's business if he got me a job there. So, I ran away, because I knew they wouldn't want me hanging around. ...it was so childish and stupid of me but I can't change it now.

James: That is terrible...So coming here would've been a big decision for you. The risks you would've been taking...

Jen: ...that's true...I did...(No. No, I don't want to believe it. No. I can't...No...) ...no. *she started shivering again. James noticed it and wrapped his arms around her* (No.) I'm not cold. I'm just...a little shaky. *She sniffed*

James: What's wrong. Please tell me. *He held her closer*

Jen: ...I'm...(Jessie was right.) ...I don't know.

James: Oh. All that talking must have worn you out.

Jen: ... *she turned her head away and fought back the tears* (I can't let this get to me. If I quit, if I give up, I'm just weak.) 

James: If I knew this would upset you I wouldn't have asked you to tell me.

Jen: No, it's ok. You didn't know. I've just been thinking of the kind of things that are upsetting me.

James: You're always thinking about something. What is it... Oh, ah, sorry. You don't have to-.

Jen: *she looked up and shook her head* You'll know about it someday. I won't even have to tell you. I'm sure you'll find out for yourself. *She was looking back at James and he did the same. James smiled at her. Jennifer then knew how much he really cared. He listened all though her story. He comforted her. Maybe it was too late.*

Jen: *suddenly she reached out for James and cried. She knew it wouldn't do any good, but it was too much to think about*

James: (Why did I have to ask her those questions? I didn't know, but I should've thought about it before I said anything) *he sighed and held her* I'm really sorry. I didn't know it would get you so upset. *He spoke in a more softer tone* ...I don't like seeing you when you're sad, or upset, or when you're crying... *he continued his normal tone of voice* I'll be careful of what I say in the future, I promise.

Jen: Thank you, James. You've been too kind. * She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She could still be his friend. James was a great person. Why anyone like him would join Team Rocket? She saw why Jessie was still James' friend after so many years. Jennifer felt sleepy. Or maybe it was the tears in her eyes that made them heavy. Or maybe it's the delirious warmth and being held in her friends arms, making her so comfortable she just wants to stay there forever. Whatever it was, she liked it here. She wished she didn't have to go back to work. She hated it. She felt like dozing off right here and now. It was early, but heck, they had to leave tomorrow anyway. Jennifer wondered if James would let her keep the Sneasle. (Nah, he caught it. It wouldn't be fair.) What were they having for breakfast tomorrow morning? She yawned. She was tired. Pulling the blanket up an bit more, she thought about Jessie, and what she was doing. (Hmmmm....so tired....) Well, at least she saw Jessie and James during her summon. She missed them and thought about them all the time back at home. All that time she missed with her cousin...did James even know they were cousins? Probably not. (Oh well, I'll tell him in the morning.) She was too tired to get-(no. Oh no. That wasn't, wasn't it? It can't be. Why would he-? He would. Damn it.... He has.) Her train of thought was interrupted right before she was about to fall asleep. James placed his lips on her forehead and kissed her. So long ago, she wanted this to happen on a night like this one, but now, why did she fear it? 


	8. Part 1 Chapter 8

TRA

Part 1.8

*A horrible smell hit her nose and woke her up. Yuck!*

Jen: *she slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Thick white and gray smoke was rising from the fire. James came along and poured a bucket of water onto it, making a loud hiss and thicker smoke* (So that's what that smell was. The smoldering fire... it must be time to go)*She stretched her arms out and yawned*

James: *he looked around and smiled* Good-morning. *He turned back around and waved his hand over the fire. He smiled weakly and stood up.* The fire is out. Time to get going.

Jen: *still waking up* Just let me wake up and pack. *Yawn* And what about-.

James: *he held out a plate with a cooked fish on it* Have this, then you can wash up and we'll head back home, hm?

Jen: *taking the plate and smiling* M-kay...

James: *taking some things out of his bag* I'm just going for a walk. I'll only be gone for a few minutes so stay here so I know where you are. Just...ah stay here. *He blushed slightly and walked into the forest* See you later.

Jen: *she put down her knife and fork and sighed heavily* Oh, man. I hope he doesn't do anything drastic. This is really depressing...but this fish is delish! I'll have to ask him to cook me another one some other time! But, there may not be another time... Ah! Dammit! *An un-lucky Rattata happened to run past her at that moment for no reason and was kicked over and out of the forest* This is so stupid!

*James dove into the river, clothes flying off behind him. He surfaced and took in a breath of air. He remembered back to when he was traveling with Jessie. These times were the only ones where he could escape the wrong end of her magical mallet/fry pan/large fan that instantly appeared at the right time, or the wrong as James would feel. He closed his eyes and thought about those past days, when he heard a sound from above. He opened them and looked up*

James: Oh. I didn't know Rattata could fly.

Rattata: Rrrrrrrrrrraaaa~! *Ding*

James: *he shrugged, and continued to wash himself in the cool blue river. He then paused for a moment and smiled* I wonder if, last night, she felt the kiss. *He then groaned and fell back into the water* I'm pathetic. I can't bring myself to tell her how I feel. *He sat up in panic* What if she was awake? What if she felt it? What if she didn't like it?! ...But. She was there. With me. * he lent back into the water again and closed his eyes* Last night was different from the rest. Her eyes, I've never seen them like that before. And then in the morning, when she woke up, she looked so different. Why did her eyes look so dull? *He went out and stared drying himself. Once with his clothes back on, he headed back down the path.* If there's anything I have to do this week, it's to try to make her happy again. To see her eyes shimmer and glow! *He shook his head and sighed* Even my pathetic is pathetic.

Jessie stood at the entrance with her arms folded. She watched Jennifer and James walk up.

Jen: *smiling* A little help, please?

Jessie: *she looked at Jennifer, smiled and grabbed her hand. She ran off behind the building*

James: Wha-?! Hey! What about me! It's not fair. *James walked towards the building* She's laughing, but she still isn't happy.

Jessie: Oh, dear. What has he done to you?

Jen: *still smiling* What? *She burst out giggling*

Jessie: A-HA! I knew it.

Jen: *stopped laughing* What?

Jessie: You two got up to some _trouble, didn't you? *She spoke suggestively and elbowed her side* The camping trip together, the isolation, the sounds of nature....*she fluttered her eyelashes*_

Jen: *again, bursting out in laughter* What makes you think that!

Jessie: That stupid grin on your face, your flushed face. James was pretty happy too.

Jen: *she giggled* Nuh-uh! How you come up with these ideas, I'll never know. *She pointed to her mouth* This stupid grin, yes, it is from James. For some reason, he started telling me these hilarious jokes. For the whole trip, I had a walking comedy festival! *She remembered one, then went back laughing* Jess, why did the traffic light turn red?

Jessie: Is this a joke? I don't know. Why did the traffic light turn red?

Jen: Wouldn't you if you had to change in front of everyone! *Guffaw*

Jessie: *she raised and eyebrow* ...is that so.

Jen: We'd tell each other funny things that happened to others and us. *She looked at Jessie, then she doubled-over in amusement* We both had _real_ beauties of you, Jess. Hah hah!

Jessie: A-a-a-a-nd the flushed face?

Jen: Walking for a long time and with heavy bags on your back is tiring, Jess. Maybe we'll take you out for a hike some time.

Jessie: *she pouted* Hmph. You just ruined my fun. I really thought something was going to happen...

Jen: Oh, puh-lease. You're too predictable.

Jessie: And you aren't.

Jen: Exactly! I'm starving, let's go eat! *She took off in the direction of the cafeteria and caught up with James*

Jessie: Actually, you are predictable. *She slapped her fist on her palm* Oh! I forgot! I'll have to tell her during lunch................ HA HA HA! Oh dear! *She wiped her eye* It had to change in front of everyone! Ha! That's excellent!


	9. Part 1 Chapter 9

TRA

Part 1.9

Jn&Jm: Aaaahhhh! *They looked at the food on the table with glittering eyes. Jessie watched as they both dove in grabbing what they could*

Jessie: Leave some for me....

James: We haven't had a lunch like this in ages!

Jen: MmmmMMM!! *She swallowed* That's right!

Jessie: Um, excuse me, Jennifer, but I need to tell you something important.

Jen: *with her mouth full* Mmm-hmmm...

Jessie: *she sighed* It's about my mum....

Jen: *she stopped chewing, dropped her knife and fork, turned to Jessie and gulped* Aunt Jo?!

James: Aunt Jo?

Jen: What is it?

Jessie: I found something about her, and why she disappeared.

Jen: *she slammed her hands on the table* You have to tell me!

Jessie: Ssshhhh! I'm not supposed to know this. Let's go somewhere else.

Jen: Alright. *They got up and turned to leave*

James: *he whistled with two fingers in his mouth* Just wait a second! *The girls turned* When Jessie talked about her mum, why did Jennifer call her "Aunt Jo"? *He looked at the two of them, switching his focus from one to the other*

Jessie: *she turned to Jennifer* You mean with that whole week you didn't say anything?

Jen: He didn't ask!

Jessie: That's not a reason not to! *They both turned to James, who was studying the similarities between the two*

Js&Jn: James? *Their voices fitted perfectly. James leapt back*

James: Oo-weehooweehoohooo! I should've known! *He pointed to them* You're both related!

Jessie: *shrugging* I guess there's no point in telling him now.

Jen: *tapping her head* Smart, isn't he? *She walked up to the frozen James and rested her hand on his shoulder* You see, Jess and I are related.

Js&Jn: We're cousins!

Jessie: Obviously I got the beauty in the family! Ha ha ha ha!

Jen: Looks like she didn't get the modesty. J-j-James? Are you right? *James was grabbing onto Jennifer's jacket, trying to keep himself up*

James: Please, someone drag me into the room. I can't seem to stand properly.

Jen: *slapping her head* Arghh.

Jennifer locked the door while Jessie and James sat at the table.

Jessie: OK, time to get serious. *She reached to the top of a bookshelf and felt about for something. She soon brought down the old folder and passed it to Jennifer. Jennifer opened it. After reading, she gasped and looked at Jessie, who was very upset*

Jen: Jess. I never knew. *She put the folder on the table and comforted her cousin. James looked at the folder*

Jessie: *she began to explain* Mum was in Team Rocket. High Black Division.

Jen: The best there is.

Jessie: *she nodded* They sent her off to the Andes in South America to find Mew.

Jen: Mew...*she gasped*...the pink Pokémon.

Jessie: The one that told me my mum was safe.

Jen: But, they never found her.

James: *reading* It says she was victim to an avalanche. No trace of her. *He looked up at Jessie* This is horrible. Jessie...

Jessie: That's not all. The Boss says our mission to capture Pikachu is in South America, near the Andes.

Jen: How strange. *She looked up at Jessie* A-a-re you sure you want to go?

Jessie: I have to. I want to say goodbye.

Jen: I understand. Do we ask Giovanni for time off?

Jessie: No! We have to go when he doesn't know! We can't let him know that we've got this information.

Jen: Right.

Jessie: James, do you want to come with us?

James: Is it ok?

Jen: It wouldn't be ok if we didn't ask you to! *She came up to him and whispered* Please James, she needs us, her friends.

James: You're right. I'll come.

Jen: Thanks! *And for no reason she kissed him on the cheek* She'd really appreciate it.

James: Uh......hmm.

Jessie: ?!

Jen: (Why the hell did you do that?!)

Jen: (It was a friendly gesture. Just showing my appreciation for what he did.)

Jen: (HAH!)

Jen: (There isn't anything wrong with that.)

Jen: (No, but what would he think about it. *smirk*)

Jen: (That's up to him. Not my problem.)

Jen: (Ah, but it is my problem. He might get the wrong idea. Is that fair on him and myself?)

Jen: *she groaned and rested her head on the seat. How long did she have to listen to "Bad Jennifer" and "Good Jennifer" for? Time for a change. James had the window seat. The radio had old boring songs. The in-flight movie was no good. (Some stupid Romeo and Juliet rip-off with a Psyduck and Wigglytuff.) She looked over at James. A completely different person in disguise. She rolled her eyes and whispered* Stop staring at him.

James: *his eyes were focused at the teen boy near the front with black hair and an Official Pokémon League hat* But he's right there.

Jen: It's hard enough for Jessie as it is. *She pointed to the costumed Jessie, who had trouble restraining herself. Down below in the Pokémon storage space, there was a very un-happy Pikachu. It just heard a Meowth mumble to itself, complaining about "da soivice"*

Jen: *she slammed a fist on the desk* WHAT?!

Receptionist: Sorry, ma'am. You've only been reserved two rooms.

Jen: *she turned to Jessie and whispered* Is this you're idea of a joke, 'cos if it is, it isn't funny!

Jessie: I didn't reserve the rooms. The Boss said he wanted two rooms; a single and a double. Maybe he forgot there was three of us.

Jen: Or maybe, maybe he's up to no good!

Jessie: Do you really believe that?

Jen: I heard he's a bit of a nut case. Listen, we'll sort all of this out when we get our rooms. *She took the keys from the receptionist* James?

James: *he came in carrying the girls and his own luggage* I'm coming...ugh. *he rested briefly on a bag*

Jessie: *standing in front of the rooms, she spoke casually* Well, me, being the most important, should get her own room! *She took the single room key and dashed off into her room giggling*

Jen: *shaking her head* What a brat. *She opened the door to her room* ....Oh, wow.... *she stepped into the room as if she's never seen one before* This is so lovely! I wonder if they'll let me _borrow the bed sheets, curtains, and, hell! Why not the whole room!? Woooooowww...._

James: Is that your gasps of awe I can hear, Jennifer? *He entered the room dumping the bags inside* This is nice! Where's mine? I hope it's like this one.

Jen: Err...it's exactly like it.

James: *he noticed the expression on her face and frowned* When you say "exactly like it", you mean a different room, or do you mean this room?

Jen: This room....

James: Rrriiiiggghhhttt....

Jen: *she gave him a hard look* Is that bad? You can always sleep outside, you know.

James: N-n-o! It's ok! I'm happy. *He started un-packing* Just don't kick me in the middle of the night.

Jen: *she turned around and shook her finger* And don't hog the bed!

James: And no snoring!

Jen: I should be telling you that!

James: Lights out at 9...

Jen: NO FOOD CRUMBS!!

James: Damn. You got me.*They both ended up lying on the floor laughing*

Jessie: Exsqueeze me! Where is my luggage, James! And are we going yet?!


	10. Part 1 Chapter 10

TRA

Part 1.10

*Jennifer, Jessie and James walked up to what appeared to be an old avalanche site. There torn-down, rotting trees and moved rocks. They stopped and the snow started settling on their heads as they stood still*

Jen: Is this the place?

Jessie: Yes. *She knelt down and placed a flower in the snow* My dear mother. *A tear ran down her cheek*

Jen: Jessie...Aunt Jo was really nice...

Jessie: *she nodded her head* But why did she go away? *A blinding flash lit the area* What's that?!

Mew: Mew!

James: What is that?

Jen: Is that a...a Mew? It can't be!

Jessie: *she wasn't surprised. She was angry* It can. *She yelled to the pink Pokemon* Were you the one who took my mother away from me?

Jen: The pink Pokemon in her dream...it was real.

Mew: *it span around in mid air* Mew.*it scratched its ear with its foot*

Jessie: Do you care? *She stomped her foot in the snow* Do you understand?

Mew: Mew! *It span around and slowly glided up the mountain*

Jessie: Come back here! *She ran off after it. Snow started coming down a bit more heavily*

Jen: Jessie! *She followed Jessie and the Mew up the mountain. The Mew flew into a cave that magically appeared. Jessie didn't seem to care. It disappeared again*

Mew: Meww!

Jessie: Don't hide from me! *She followed it into the cave. It disappeared with Jessie*

James: Jessie! Where are you?

Jen: How could she disappear like that?

James: I don't know. *He cupped his hands to his mouth* Jessie!

Jen: *doing the same* Jessie! Can you hear us?!

Jessie: *She found the Mew holding a battered and torn piece of paper. Mew let go of it and let it drift into Jessie's hands* What's this? *She read the note. The lettering was shaky and slightly smudged*

"...caused a huge avalanche. Luckily, I found my way into this cave. It seemed strange...wasn't on the map. I don't think Mew wants the world to know that it exists. Maybe the Mew created the avalanche. But now, I cant stop thinking about... who I fear I will never see again. I hope she realizes just how much I love her... ....... ... ...my food supply is ... out and I don't know how much longer I can live. It so cold, and my legs are numb..."

*Jessie stopped reading* You did do this to her... *she rushed up to the Mew with a clenched fist* you son of a...*the Mew disappeared. In its place was another note. It drifted down into her hands and she read it*

"I don't believe it. I thought I was about to starve when I found a box of fruit, covered in a blanket. It was weird. Did the Mew do this? Maybe it didn't want to kill me, just keep me in isolation...

...why did it have to do this to me? I want to die. I cannot see my daughter ever again. I appreciate the Mew's help to keep me alive, but it's causing me more suffering. I am missing the most important thing in my life: my beautiful daughter Jessie."

Jessie: *her voice was choked with tears* Mum...

Voice: Jessie...

Jessie: *she looked surprised* Who is it? How do you know my name?

Voice: Jessie...

Jessie: Watch out! I'm Jessie and I'm mean. If you even think of hurting me I'll kick, your, ass!

Voice: *a haunting laugh filled the air* You don't need to worry, Jessie. It's only me. *A woman came out from the shadows*

Jessie: *gasped*

*~*~*~*

Jen: JESSIE! *She knelt in the snow* She isn't anywhere.

James: Where could she have gone?

Jen: *folding her arms and shivering* It's so cold. If we can't find her now...

James: *He looked around. What were they going to do? A huge wind breezed through making everything white*

Jen: Ah! James! I can't see you!

James: Stay where you are! Don't move!*he suddenly felt something brush against his arm* Huh? *It grabbed onto him. He looked down and, although he couldn't see her, he knew she had just found him* Stay with me. Don't let go. *The wind died down and he spotted a small cabin. He wondered why he didn't notice it before, because he hadn't moved from that spot. It doesn't matter he thought, he had to find a place to stay; they could be up there for a while* There's a cabin over there. We should get inside.

Jen: *she looked over at the cabin* Good idea. It's freezing. *They walked to the door of the cabin. James tried the handle. It was locked.* Locked. Now what? Maybe if I...*she walked towards a window. James examined the door* Now, if I can just open the win-*she started lifting the window up* -dooowww. Gee! This thing is pretty stiff. Frozen or something. *James pulled a bit of twisted wire from his pocket and moved it about the keyhole. Jennifer managed to get the window open* Ha ha! Success! James! I... *she saw James standing there with the door open* ...uh.

James: You what?

Jen: I uh... wondered how you got the door open.

James: Remember? Master door un-locker? *He waved his wallet of lock picking tools*

Jen: Oh, right.*smiling* Thanks, James. *She walked inside* I wonder if Jessie is ok...

James: *stood at the door looking outside for Jessie* Come back to us, Jessie. *He went inside and closed the door* ...why is the window open?

Jen: Uuuhh...

*~*~*~*

Jessie: *gasping* M-m-um...it's you?

Josephine: *she gave a smile* You've grown. *She unfolded a photo from her ragged but pure clothing. It was a picture of a young Jessie, crying*

Jessie: That's me. You are my mother! *She ran to give her a hug but missed*

Jo: Poor Jessie. You should've known I couldn't survive in that cave.

Jessie: You mean you... but you had food and warmth! Everything to keep you alive!

Jo: *shook her head* Not everything.

Jessie: *a tear streamed down her cheek* Mum.

*~*~*~*

Jen: *near the fire* That's better. At least we'll be warm for now. *She looked critically at the wooden furniture* I don't see a bright future for those chairs though...

James: *he shook his head and took her shoulders* We won't be staying here that long. We'll find Jessie and be home by tomorrow.

Jen: You promise?

James: *he wasn't sure, but he had to do something to make her feel better* ...I promise. I wont let anything happen to you, or Jessie.

Jen: James, that's so...*she hugged him*

James: *smiling and hugging her back* I mean it. I'll take care of you.

*~*~*~*

Jo: *She touched Jessie on the cheek, then turned away* I need to go now. I'm sorry, but I had to do it. My soul was suffering. I never knew how you grew up. I was always wondering if you were ok. It never left my mind. But now I know that you turned out just fine.

Jessie: Please don't leave.

Jo: Remember me, never forget...*she disappeared*

Jessie: Mum...I won't forget.


	11. Part 1 Chapter 11

TRA

Part 1.11

*Mew came up behind Jessie and the cave disappeared. They were once again surrounded by snow*

Mew: Mew...

Jessie: Thank you. I will make sure you remain a legend. I wont tell anyone.

Mew: Mew! *It made a flash of light and disappeared.*

Jessie: *she sighed and turned around. She started to walk off, when she felt the ground shake.* What's happening? *She heard where it was coming from. She looked up the mountain. Massive amounts of snow was coming down at her* Oh, shit! An avalanche! *She started running but the snow caught up with her and dragged her down*

*~*~*~*

James: You'll be alright, I promise.

Jen: *looking at him. She had a slightly sad expression in her eyes* (James...)*his face came closer to hers* (...don't....) *their lips nearly met when they felt the cabin shake. Jennifer was the first to pull away* What's that?

James: Earthquake?

Jen: *looking out of the window* No!

James: *at the window* What? *He looked up the mountain* An avalanche?!

Jen: W-w-what do we do? What if Jessie is caught in it?

James: *thinking* I... don't... know what to do!

Jen: *swearing* It's coming closer. Oh, James! This is it!!

James: NO IT'S NOT!! I won't let that happen!! *He looked out. It was shaking the whole cabin* Get down! *He grabbed her and dived to the floor. The snow hit the cabin.*

Jen: Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh~! *The window smashed and snow gushed through it, before some of the logs came loose and tore apart the cabin...*


	12. Part 1 Chapter 12

TRA

Part 1.12

Kelly: Ooh! Oooh! I think...

James: *his eyes opened*

Kelly: He's ok!

Ned: Shhh...

James: Huh? What's happened?

Ned: We found you lying outside. You had a few cuts and stuff. Nothing serious

James: *he starred up. He was lying in bed.* How, how did I...?

Kelly: We don't know.

James: *the last thing he remembered being whited out in the snow with Jennifer holding his arm, but that was...* Jennifer?! Is she ok?

Ned: *he shrugged* She will be. *He looked to the left and smiled* He's awake.

James: *he turned his head to the side. He saw Jennifer in another bed smiling back at him*

Jen: I know. James looked after me. *She had a few cuts on her face and neck*

James: (I should've taken care of her better than this. But what happened? And where's Jessie?)*he darted his eyes across the room* Jessie?

Ned: She isn't awake...

James: Jessies' here?! Wh-where is she?

Kelly: Here, I'll help you out of bed.

James: *he found it hard getting out of bed. Once he stood up, he felt his legs give. *He wobbled about* Woah.

Kelly: *frowning* You might need these. *She handed him a pair of crutches* You're a bit dizzy an' all. Not a problem.

James: *he wedged them between his arms and took a moment to inspect the damage. A few cuts on his legs and arms, but one a bit deeper below the knee. A bandage covered one of his feet and he had many other cuts on his arms. He looked down and swayed a bit as the floor seemed far away. A loss of perception he thought. Kelly led him past Jennifer's bed. She looked at him, smiling. Her smile soon disappeared as she turned her head off to the left to look at the bed next to her. Jessie lay there. Eyes closed and peaceful. A bandage around her head didn't look good.*

Ned: She'll be fine. Give her a few more weeks and she'll be bossing us once again. I can't wait...

James: *he couldn't help smiling at that* (Yeah, back to the same old Jess...is that good or bad!) *he turned around and walked back to his bed. Feeling tired, he lay back down* I might have a bit of a rest.

Kelly: *she nodded* You need it. *She pointed to a wired remote at James' side* Buzz us if you need anything, or if Jess wakes up. Night. *She headed towards the door*

James: Wait. *Kelly stopped* How long have I been asleep?

Kelly: *she thought for a while* Probably a day...or two. I don't know. Things have been pretty weird around here lately. Avalanches an' stuff.

James: ... *he lay down in his bed thinking about what happened*

Jen: Psst...James.

James: *he sharply turned his head* Yes?

Jen: While I was asleep, I had this brilliant plan to capture Pikachu.

James: You do?

Jen: And it's a real beauty! *She grinned*

James: Don't jinx it!

Jen: Oh, sorry. It's late anyway, s'pose we should get to sleep.

James: You're right *yawned* Goodnight, Jennifer.

Jen: Goodnight, James.

Jessie: Goodnight everyone.

Jn&Jm: Jessie!! *They look over at the bed where Jessie was. She's sitting up.*

Jessie: Did you honestly think I'm going to miss the end of part one?

James: Guess not.

Jn,Js&Jm: *the mysterious camera zooms out of the hospital* Team Rockets scheming once again!

Jessie: Yum yum yum!

Jen: Hey! Jessie gets to eat jelly!

James: No fair!

Jessie: A ha ha ha ha ha! It's all mine! *Sounds of satisfied eating*

Jen: I wanted some...

James: Me too...


	13. Part 2 Chapter 1

TRA

Part 2.1

Ash and Misty walked up to the stadium. It was quiet.

Ash: What the heck is going on?

Misty: Ash, look. A note.

Ash: Let me see...

DUE TO CIRCUMSTANCES BEYOND OUR CONTROL, THE GAME HAS BEEN MOVED TO THE LOCAL POKEMON GYM. MATCH STARTS TOMORROW AT 12. AUDIENCE NOT PERMITTED. WE APPOLOGISE FOR ANY INCONVINIENCES.

Ash: The mathc starts tomorrow. That gives us enough time for some training, right Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pi-kah!

*They headed off to the mountains*

Misty: Ash, look. A note.

Ash: Let me see... *Pikachu blinked. It loked back, shrugged then read the note on the tree*

AREA SUBJECT TO AVALANCHES. BEWARE.

Ash: Avalanches? Ooh! Beware! Raaarrhhh! I'm scared!

Misty: I heard there was a huge one the other night.

Ash: *stepping away*Aaah! Really?!

Misty: Really.

Ash: Do you realise how pointless our conversations are?

Misty: So pointless, they're blunt.

Ash: Really?

Misty: Really.

Ash: Oh. *And they walked off*

Jessie: And he's off!

James: It's time for Team Rocket to get even.

Meowth: Payback time!

*For some strange reason, everyones injuries from the previous days have been fully healed, despite the seriousness of the wounds. Oh well, I guess that's cartoons for ya. *shrug**

Jen: Then why don't we get down there and start?

James: ...Never thought of that.

Jessie: Then let's do it!

*They went towards the gym and worked all day, preparing for the big capture*

Jen: Aaahh! You are a GOD! *She took the bottle off James and eyed it* Glasses?

James: *holding them up* Check!

Jen: Bottle opener?

James: *holding up a cork screw* You do the honours. *He handed the opener to her*

Jen: Thanking you. *she opened the bottle* Whoo!

Jessie: *listening from the other room* The hell?!

Jen: *she poured a glass each and held hers up* A toast to the rebirth of Team Rocket!

James: Here, here.

Jen: Where?

James: Not where? Here, here!

Jen: You only have to say it once...

James: I give up.

Jen: Come on! You haven't even had a go!

James: Ha ha! And you haven't even had a drink yet!

Jen: Alright....

Jessie: They're both idiots. *She went out to drink by herself* I get the hint. I don't want to be listening to them all night. *She shuddered* Who knows what they're up to?

Jen: *she was in the bath with her bathing suit, covered in bubbles, complete with the Santa beard* How the hell do they expect us to get a full clean with this? *She held up a small bottle of 2 in 1 shampoo & conditioner* These South American's don't have that much hair, don't they?

James: Heh, heh, heh. *He came in with his board shorts on* MAKE WAY!! *He ran up, ready to dive, but stopped at the bath. He exaggerated caution of getting in* See? It is big enough. What did I tell you?

Jen: And the soap. *She held up a tiny bar of soap* I mean, a woman of my size can't possibly clean herself with this, thing.

James: That's not true...

Jen: Awww..... now, what do you want? No one compliments me without wanting something.

James: ....uh...

Jen: Altough there are exceptions....*mumble, followed by a grin*

James: After one glass, how on Earth can you possibly go on like this?

Jen: I'm only like this when I'm having fun. I haven't had fun like this in ages. *She smiled and started singing* _Can't drink the water in Sydney, can't eat the food in Japan. And you can't breathe the air in Los Angeles, but a million people think they can._

James: *he rolled his eyes*

Jen: *she broke out in the chorus* _Well, I've never had so much fun. No I've never had so much fun! I can't remember when i've ever had so much fun! _

James: *clapping* Brilliant!

Jen: *bowing, splashing her head in the water* Thank you! Thank you! My fans, you're the real stars.... *she blew air kisses to her imaginary crowd*

James: *Jennifer was signing autographs* Settle down. There are other people here. *He smiled and sighed hopelessly*

Jen: *signing someone's imaginary chest* Stay-in-school... ...during-school-hours....love-Jennifer. All done!

James: I never knew Australian's were this much fun.

Jen: *wiggling her left ear* You better belive it! I have more party than, ummm, than golf!

James: ?

Jen: Par-ty? Par, tee. Get it?

James: *he frowned* That was bad. You deserve, this. *he then splashed her*

Jen: Oh, yeah? *Then soon enough, there was a massive splash war. No-one won. In the end, all the bath water ended up on the floor, slowly going down the drain on the floor. They looked down guiltly, dripping from head to toe*

James: Well that ruined that, didn't it?

Jen: You started it. I don't know why they had to close the pool though. There would be much more water for us to waste. *She stopped when she heard a door close* Was that Jessie? *She carefully made her way out of the bathroom, trying not to slip on the floor and put her ear to the door*

Jessie: *mumble, grumble* Pathetic.... *and she went down the stairs*

Jen: Oh....Jessie just left.....

James: (And the heavens opened up and said... "Jessie, clear out now. James doesn't want anyone sticking about tonight.") ....*he smiled*

Jen: ...why she didn't want to join in, i'll never know. *She looked at the mini-fridge, looked inside, and took out a small can of lemonade. She turned to James* And don't get me started on _these_ things! *She opened one up and started drinking* Barely enough!

James: What about this? *He held up the bottle*

Jen: *she shook her head, took it from him and shoved a stopped in the opening* Save it until we capture Pikachu. Jess wouldn't want to miss out on a good drink, now?

James: No, she wouldn't.

Jen: Awww. Don't look so dissapointed. I can't have fun while someone else is miserable. Guilt and all.

James: *his smile soon became an evil grin* No problem. Get dried and put some nice clothes on. Come out when your ready.

Jen: (What's he up to...?)

"Never Had So Much Fun" -- by _Frenzal Rhomb _


	14. Part 2 Chapter 2

TRA

Part 2.2

*James leant on the railings of the balcony, just outside of the room. He was reciting lines over and over in his head. He was sure now was the time. Then he hard something move behind him. James slowly turned around*

James: Who-. *Before he could see, his eyes were covered*

Voice: Three guesses. C'mon!

James: *he sighed in relief* Jennifer. *She took her hands off his eyes. James turned around and saw her*

Jen: *she wore a red dress, similar to her white one, and a longer black jacket* Ding-ding-ding! Tell him what he's won, Johnny! ........Ahhh, James?

James: Uhhhh...

Jen: Is there something on my face? Or my legs? Or my...*she crossed her arms across her chest* ...stop it!

James: Uh, n-n-no. You just look so... so fantastic.

Jen: Thank you! You don't look that bad either. So what's up? *She stood next to him and she too leant on the bars*

James: I need to know that is wrong.

Jen: Come again?

James: Before we left camp, you just seemed so happy. Your eyes dazzled and shone. Now, the night before we left, it was gone, and I've never seen it since.

Jen: Night before...ah, I see...

James: Please tell me what the matter is, so I can make you happy once again. I want that shimmer in your eyes again. Then I'll know you're alright.

Jen: *she smiled* That's so nice. But why would you do that?

James: Because.... I care.

Jen: (Oh, dear. Distract!) You're sounding like a heath insurance ad.

James: *he stepped closer* I'm serious.

Jen: (That's what I was afraid of) That's really sweet. I appreciate it. Now, I'm starving, how about-?

James: I haven't finished yet.

Jen: (Uh-Oh. I can't do this.) Yes, James?

James: Over the past few weeks, I've had so much fun with you. Especially tonight. It's just been so great being with you once again.

Jen: *she made a funny looking smile with her eyes closed* It's been great fun with you too but, uh-!

James: It's made me realize...*he looked into her eyes and she looked back* ...ever since I met you all those years ago, I've never felt so much for anyone else.

Jen: *As much as she expected it, it came to her as a full on shock. She felt the un-welcome tears form*...I...

James: Jennifer...I love you.

Jen: *she felt heavy. She turned around and faced the ground* ....mmm...

James: *he was confused* What's wrong?

Jen: *she pushed through the tears, overcome by emotion. She had to say it* ....James, I'm sorry. *She didn't want to turn back around. She didn't want to see his reaction. She waited until she heard his footsteps slowly took a step inside. She waited for several minutes. Then she felt his arms wrap around her waist. He slowly lent over and kissed her cheek. She worried she was going to lose it. But she controlled herself. Once he left, she looked up. He was gone. She slowly made her way to the bed and sat down. (What happens now? I've let him go. Is that it? Nothing else to do but leave him? But I had to do it. I had to say goodbye. It's what's best for the both of us.) *she couldn't help it. She lay down and softly cried herself to sleep. She didn't even bother picking up the phone*

*James stood there out on the balcony, frozen. He thought there really was something special, something no-one else would have. They shared so much with each other, helped each other out when they were in trouble, or needed advice. They were into all the good things in life and rarely talked about the bad. It was that special bond, and the attraction to each other that made him sure she was the only one for him. But why did she refuse? Why did she bring him down? He didn't want it to be like this, but it was her decision. He slipped his arms around her and kissed her.

James: (No matter where we end up, or how we end up, I'll always love you.) *He felt her shiver under his lips. He knew it was hard for her as well, as they shared so much friendship. He finally let go and left he standing there. He walked out of the room silently. Somehow, he had to accept it. He made his way down to the gym. Meowth woke up.*

Meowth: Hey, Jim. What ya doin' down here?

James: *he ignored him and spent the night there. His mobile phone started to ring, but he wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone*

Jessie: *she went back into her room* I'm going to be so tired in the morning! *She got into her pajamas and went into her bed* They're keeping quite tonight. I wonder what they're up to? *She closed her eyes, just as the phone started ringing* What now? *She picked it up* Hello?

Giovanni: Jessie. Is that you?

Jessie: Yes.

Giovanni: Where are the others?

Jessie: Jennifer and James? Well, they're in their room, sir. Why?

Giovanni: They haven't answered my calls.

Jessie: *smiling* Maybe they're a bit busy, sir.

Giovanni: I see....(Excellent) *guh, what a weirdo*

Jessie: ....a-are you still there?

Giovanni: Yes. Now the reason I called, is because something has happened. Something has happened to the Boss over here....

*Jennifer woke up. She heard knocking at the door.*

Jen: Huh?

Jessie: Open up! Jennifer, James? You awake?

Jen: Yeah. Just a second. *She put her dressing gown on and opened the door* Yes?

Jessie: Awake yet?

Jen: No.

Jessie: *walking in* Didn't think so. *She stopped* Where's James?

Jen: *wiping her eyes* Sorry?

Jessie: Why isn't James here?

Jen: *waking up* Oh, James. Hmm...He hasn't come back....I didn't think he would.

Jessie: What are you talking about?

Jen: Umm, James just, decided to find another bed, that's all. He couldn't sleep right.

Jessie: Did he say where he was going?

Jen: *looking about the room* No......*she couldn't think. She couldn't even stand right. She flopped down on the bed and groaned. Last night was the worst she had* I don't feel well...

Jessie: Hmm....*she saw the bottle sitting near the bed* Is that so?

Jen: It's not that. I only had one. Then a lemonade. I don't think that would be it. *Something wasn't right* Uuhhh...

Jessie: Is everything ok?

Jen: *she turned over on her stomach, her face buried into the bed* No. I need to...guhh...

Jessie: Well that's not going to help it now, isn't it? Let me help you-*she didn't have to. Jennifer already got up and dashed to the bathroom* Glad I could help. *She waited for her to come out* There. Do you feel better now?

Jen: A bit...

Jessie: *her mobile started to ring* Yes? Oh, morning James.

Jen: Where is he?!

Jessie: James, where-? Yes, that was her. ....... mmmm, no. She's not that well, but James, where are you? ...At the gym? Ok, we will. See ya.

Jen: He spent the night at the gym? Oh.

Jessie: And why did he swap a bed for the gym floor?

Jen: I-i-i don't know. Maybe the bed was really, _really_ uncomfortable. *She gave her cousin a weak smile*

Jessie: *she wasn't convinced* Maybe I shouldn't ask. Let's just get down there and be ready.

Jessie: Hey, James! We're here! Are you ready?

James: Just a second...*he came out* Morning, Jessie. Morning, Jennifer.

Jen: Uh...good morning. (He's acting so cool, as if nothing had happened. I didn't know he could get over it that easily) *she smiled* (What a relief.)

Meowth: What was wrong wit' her dis mornin'.

Jessie: Jennifer was sick in the bathroom this morning, but as you-. *Jennifer clobbered her over the head*

Jen: Jessie!

Jessie: *rubbing her head*....but as you can see, she's recovered.

James: That's good to hear.

Jessie: Umm...well I have some bad news.

Jen: What is it?

Jessie: The Boss called last night. He told me that he found the Boss from here, dead.

Jen: What?!

James: Oh, no.

Jen: B-b-b-but why? He was such a nice guy. I don't believe it...why would...? Oh, no...

Jessie: Our Boss said he's going to take his place. He'll be running both ours and this one.

Jen: Are you sure he'll manage? I mean, he still has to recover this one. Oh, dear...*she was pacing about*

James: He'll be ok. He's got you to help him out.

Jen: Oh, that. I can't believe he's gone. He was really helpful to my team. I'll miss him...well we can't stop now. C'mon, let's just get this job done.

Meowth: Yeah! We've got an hour left. Move people!


	15. Part 2 Chapter 3

TRA

Part 2.3

Ash: *he stood at the gate staring up at the gym* So this is the gym.... ...what a dump.

Misty: I can't belive they chose the gym over the stadium. This is supposed to be a huge event!

Ash: Yeah, a huge flop. Oh, well. I bet the trainers here will be easy. *And he ran in*

Misty: There he goes, again. Someday, he'll learn not to make judgement on the first sight.

Ash: I'm ready to battle! Come out and face the best of the Pokemon trainers, Ash Ketchum.

Voice: Ash-Ket-chum. Please-step-up-to-the-plat-form. *Ash obeyed. The platform rose, and a wall opened up, revealing an obstical course.* Choose-one-Po-ké-mon.

Ash: One Pokémon...Pikachu, this is your battle.

Pikachu: Pikah!

Voice: Pi-ka-chu. Step-up-to-the-white-line. *The Pikachu walked up to the line* The-rules. Pi-ka-chu-must-fol-low-the-red-arr-ows-and-stay-be-tween-the-red-lines-Pi-ka-chu-must-com-ple-te-the-course-in-six-ty-sec-onds. The-cha-lenge-will-be-gin-af-ter-the-third-sound.

Ash: Get ready, Pikachu.

Sound: Baa. Baa. BEE.

Pikachu: Pikaah! *Pikachu dashed around the course, dodging, ducking and weaving. It crawled under low boards, scaled the high ones, squeezed through the smallest spaces. Near the end, it stopped at a very narrow tunnel* Pi? Pikaa...

Ash: Pikachu! You can do it! We need to pass this test! Time is running out!

Voice: 5, 4...

Pikachu: Pi...*it pushed it's head throught the tunnel, then it's body*

Voice: ...1, 0. Time-up. You-did-not-com-plete-the-course-with-in-the-giv-en-time. You-have-failed. You-are-the-weak-est-link. *The floor under the tube Pikachu was in opened up* Good-bye *The tube, along with Pikachu went down the shaft*

Ash: Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pikaaa~!

Ash: *he jumped down from the podium, ran across the obsacle field and jumped down the shaft*

Misty: Ash! Where are you going? Oh, no. *She followed after him and called down the drop* You'd better know what you're-whu-wha-whoaaa! *She fell down after him* Aaahhh! *She closed her eyes* Aaaaaa! *Eventually she was thrown up into the air and landed on a large mat* Wh-where am I?

Ash: Pikachu! Pikachu? Pikachu!

Misty: Ash! You're all right!

Ash: Piiikachuuuu! *Sigh* It's no use...

Misty: You haven't found Pikachu yet?

Ash: No...can it be?

Misty: What?

Ash: ....Team Rocket?

Misty: Ash, you got rid of them 3 years ago. What makes you think they'll come after you again?

Jessie: Learn from your mistakes.

James: That's how we did it.

Misty: Ash! Did you hear that?!

Ash: Yeah. It _is them. *He clenched his fists* They're back._

Jessie: We would've accepted either "I missed you sooo much" or "My best buddies have returned. Oh what joy!"

James: Too bad, but we won't sent you away without a little suprise. Meowth?

Meowth: Yes, James. Let's blow off the dust and give it a spin! Feast your eyes on dis fabulous prize! It's a neeeeewww team!

*The door opened with a blue mist. Two silloettes appeared. A familiar tune rang through the air*

Jessie: To protect the world from devistation.

James To unite all people within our nation

Jessie: To denounce the evil of truth and love.

James: To extend our reach to the stars above.

Jessie: *she appeared from the cloud* Jessie!

James: *he also stepped out* James.

Jessie: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!

James: Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

Meowth: Meowth! Allllll rrrright!!

Jessie: *big, emotional eyes* That was our best yet!

James: It was so...

Meowth: Poifect! *They had a teary moment for half a second then went back to usual buisiness*

Jessie: *grinned evily at Ash* The best way to announce our victory!

Ash: I should've known this place was run by Team Rocket. It's so...

Misty: ...crappy.

Jessie: Hey! Mind what you say around us, twerp.

James: We really don't want to waste time arguing with brats like you.

Ash: Are you just gonna stand here insulting me, or are you gonna give back Pikachu?

James: Of course!

Jessie: You can have your Pikachu. *She picked up the cage with Pikachu in it*

Pikachu: *it called out to Ash* Pika Pi!

Misty: Pikachu!

Ash: Really?! You mean it?

Jessie: Sure!

James: You can have your Pika Pal back anytime you want... *his face did a huge evil* anytime you want to join Team Rocket.

Misty: I knew there had to be a catch.

Ash: Join Team Rocket?

Jessie: Of course! You join Team Rocket, you get your Pikachu back.

James: If you don't, Pikachu is ours.

Ash: No! I'm not joining Team Rocket! Never!

Jessie: Then you'll never have Pikachu.

James: Oooooh! This is so evil!

Jen: I'm glad I came up with it.

Ash: Huh?

Jen: Sorry, *she stepped into the room* I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Jennifer. Boss of Team Rocket Australia. *She walked up to Ash* You look so much like him.

Ash: Like who?

Jen: Ash. Your Giovanni's son.

Ash: What?

James: You're our Boss' son twerp.

Jessie: Now you know, those mean kids at school can stop calling you a bastard for a reason.

Meowth: *rolls his eyes* She was practicing dat line all night.

Ash: I-I...

James: So what's it gonna be?

Ash: I-I...

Jessie: Well?

Ash: I-I...have a...

Meowth: I tink we broke him.

Ash: I h-have a-a-a dad?

James: Yes, now get over it. Are you, or are you not going to surrender?

Ash: I have a dad. I have a dad! *He jumped up in the air* Wow! Yeah!!*He grabbed Jessie's hands* You have to tell me where he is!

Jessie: Ahh, bahh...let go!

Misty: Ash has lost it.

Meowth: He neva had it.

Jessie: We'll take you to him if you want to, but make your decision first.

Ash: Whatever, let's go! *They walked out the door*

James: Did he even listen to us?!


	16. Part 2 Chapter 4

TRA

Part 2.4

*They came to the headquaters. Ash got heaps of looks from the TR members. As he passed, words "Boss" and "son" were mentioned frequently. Everytime he looked at Jessie and James he instinctivly reached for a PokeBall. Ash had finaly settled down*

James: Here we are.

Jessie: Scared?

Ash: Very funny.

Pikachu: Piiii.

*They entered Giovanni's office*

Giovanni: *he smiled* Ash, my boy. How have you been?

Ash: *he remembered back to looking at one of the photos in his house. This man before him looked like that guy in the wedding photo* You, you are my father. *He looked back at Jessie and James* They were telling the truth.

Giovanni: Please leave. I would like to talk with my son in private.

Jessie&James: Yes, Boss.

Jen: Right away. *They left the room*

Giovanni: Your skills as a Pokemon trainer are impressive. You will be a valuable addition to the Team.

Ash: I will never be part of Team Rocket!

Giovanni: *sighed* I knew you would be like that. I guess you leave us no choice. We will have your Pikachu.

Ash: Your never getting Pikachu!

Giovanni: Then join my team. You'll have alot of fun.

Ash: *he didn't know what to say*

Giovanni: Fine...think about it. Tell me in an hour. Then, if you refuse my offer, Pikachu is ours. You may leave now.

Ash: *turned to leave*

Giovanni: Don't do anything stupid now, we have our eyes on you.

Ash: Whatever...*he walked out of the dark room*

*Misty caught up with him*

Misty: What did he want?

Ash: They've got me.

Misty: Explain.

Ash: They said I have to join Team Rocket, or Pikachu is theirs. I wouldn't give Pikachu up for anything.

Misty: This is bad. So, what are you going to do?

Ash: *he thought about it, and made up his mind. Then looked at her* Their not having Pikachu.

Misty: Ash, no...

Ash: I have to do it. There's no other option.

Misty: *nodded* Be careful...

*Ash went to Giovanni*

Giovanni: Now, have you made your decision?

Ash: I have.

Giovanni: Well...?

Ash: I've decided... ...that I will join Team Rocket.

Giovanni: Good boy. I know you made the right choice.

Jessie: Success at last! *She popped open the bottle left from the other day*

James: We're finaly the victor!

Meowth: Horray!

*They clinked their glasses*

Jen: *she weakly smiled* It's nice to have that victory you've worked hard for.

James: What's wrong? You don't look happy.

Jen: Hmm... ...I've done my job here. I-I have to go back home.

James: What?! *He knocked over his glass* Can't you stay?!

Jen: *she looked down* It would be too risky. I told you why I left in the first place so...I can't stay any longer.

James: *he looked away* ...and there's nothing you can do.

Jen: You understand.

Jessie: Oh! I'll miss you! *She hugged Jennifer*

Jen: I'll miss you too. *She looked at James* James?

James: *he got up and walked away*

Jessie: This must be hard for him.

Jen: I didn't excpect that reaction from him, after what I told him.

Jessie: Told him what?

Jen: Hmm? Oh, nothing important.

Jessie: It is important and I know it.

Jen: *she looked off into the distance*

Jessie: What did he tell you?

Jen: *she looked at Jessie, then away* It's none of your buisiness.

Jessie: Did he tell you...he loved you?

Jen: *she buisied herself with nothing in particular* As I said, it's none of your buisiness.

Jessie: ...what did you tell him.

Jen: *she turned around sharply* Just drop it, ok. *She looked at Jessie then looked down at the table* I said that...I told him I...*she looked to the side* ...I didn't love him.

Jessie: *she sat there open mouthed* _What did you say?_

Jen: *she looked off hiding her face*

Jessie: I thought that you liked him, Jen. I saw the way you acted around him. You...

Jen: *she snapped at her* That was in the past! *She settled back down in her seat*

Jessie: *she looked at her cousin for a moment* Your lying. I know you are.

Jen: I...I...I need to go pack my bags for tomorrow. *She got up out of her chair and walked to the door. She sighed* I just made it easier for him to let go, when this day came. Please don't tell him I did this. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt him. *She walked out of the room*


	17. Part 2 Chapter 5

TRA

Part 2.5

Ned: Is it me, or is Kelly smiling?

Jen: *looking at Kelly arrive with her luggage and with a huge smile on her face* Nope. She's smiling. You'd think that she would be sad because she had to leave that friend of hers.

Kelly: Hello!

Ned: Where were you last night?

Kelly: Oh, I was saying goodbye to Brock.

Ned: Why not now?

Kelly: We didn't think it would be right with people around. *She flashed him an evil grin*

Ned: *grabbing her bags and putting them in the plane* You sicken me.

Kelly: *she walked at least 3 steps before she burst out* Wahhhhh! I'll never see him again! My dearest Brock! Waaahhhh!!

Ned: *sighing* There, there, sister dear. I'm sure there are plenty of more fish in the sea.

Kelly: Oh, yeah?! How about explaining water pollution to me, huh? And what about those sharks? I don't want a shark!

Ned: Ok, then. Plenty more in an aquarium. There's heaps there.

Kelly: Grrrr....*she stomped on his foot*

Ned: GAH! *Hops about*

Jen: *She walked up to Meowth* Stay out of trouble.

Meowth: Yes ma'am.

Jessie: Ha! Meowth? Behave? That's a first!

Meowth: And you?

Jessie: *she raised a fist at him* Why I'd aughta...

Jen: Take care of yourself, Jess.

Jessie: *she lost interest in Meowth* I will. Thank you. It's been so nice seeing you again! If only you could stay forever. *She hugged her and wiped a tear from her eye* I'll miss you.

Jen: Me too. Don't worry. James will keep you company. *She looked at James, then back at Jessie* Bye Jessie. *She walked up to James* James. I-i...*she looked down*

James: Jennifer, *he reached out to her* It's- *he found that she pulled herself closer with her arms around him in a tight embrace*

Jen: I'll miss you, James

James: *he smiled* ...It's ok. *He held her tighter as he fought off his own tears*

Jessie: *watching them and thinking* Maybe he knows...*she looked up with glistening eyes*

Pilot: We're ready to go now

James: *He wanted to say something, but couldn't quite get it out*

Jen: *She saw how much this prolonged goodbye was hurting him. She decided to let go of him. James stopped her* James...James please....please don't make it harder than it already is. *James looked at her and understood* She looked up and finally smiled at him* Thanks, James. *She let go. This time, James didn't stop her* Goodbye, Jessie. James.

James: Goodbye, Jennifer.

*She walked back and wiped her tear. She waved, turned around and walked towards the plane. She turned back and looked at James who stood there smiling at her. She smiled, waved back to him, and went inside the plane. The engines started up*

James: *he stepped forward but Jessie grabbed his arm and shook her head. James looked back at the plane and saw Jennifer in the window. She looked at him and waved. James waved back and the plane started to move. Now Jessie was the one stepping forward but James stopped her* Let her go, Jess. *Jessie looked at him* I don't want her to leave either, but she has to. If she stays, she'll be hurt. I don't want her being hurt.

Jessie: I suppose it's for the best. I just don't know if I'll ever see her again. *The plane was near the end of the runway and was starting to lift up*

James: Who knows what may happen, Jess.

*They both watched the plane disappear over the forest and then out of site*


	18. Part 2 Chapter 6

TRA

Part 2.6

*a month passed after Jennifer left.*

Jessie: *peeking through a bush* What is he thinking about?

*James was lying on the grass looking at the sky*

Meowth: He doesn't look too happy.

Jessie: I wouldn't exactly be thrilled if someone I loved left me. *She walked up to James* James?

James: ...huh? Oh, Jessie. Hi.

Jessie: James, Meowth and I are concerned about you. You've been moping about ever since...*James turned his head* ...well, yes. Please, James. We want to help you. We're your friends.

James: Jessie. About...your cousin.

Jessie: *she nodded her head slowly, knowing why he wouldn't want to say her name* Yes.

James: She lied.

Jessie: Uh, about what, James? *Pretending not to know anything*

James: She said she didn't love me.

Jessie: S-she did? *Still pretending* Why would she do that?

James: *he turned back towards Jessie and smiled* She knew that she was going to leave.

Jessie: *she looked at him* *thinking* He does know...

James: *he smiled further* She didn't want me to be hurt when she left.

Jessie: James...that's...*she stopped* What are you doing James? (He's going insane!)

James: *getting up* I know she was lying. I could see it in her eyes.

Jessie: James, what are you doing?

James: Don't worry about me. I've got it figured out now. *He walked off* Bye, Jess.

Jessie: Goodbye, Ja- what the? *She put her hands on her hips* Does he realise he's giving me wrinkles from all this worrying? *She pulled out a pocket mirror* Such a shame for this face to be ruined.

James: *He came up to Giovanni's office weaing jeans and a black t-shirt. A man walked out with some papers that read DNA and "J2 Project" and had some coloured charts*

Giovanni: Let me know when something happens, Professor.

Prof.Forest: I will. *He looked at James with a hint of suprise* Oh, hello, James.

James: Hel-? *He stood there thinking*

Woman: Giovanni will see you now.

James: *he shook off the thought and went inside.

Giovanni: Ah, James. How are you feeling? Not that good obviously?

James: ...

Giovanni: Now, what did you want to tell me?

James: ...I wish to quit Team Rocket. *He put his uniform on Giovanni's desk, along with some papers.* Everything should be there. It was nice doing buisiness with you. *He shook Giovanni's hand.*

Giovanni: *he looked at James then realised his reason* Good luck with finding her.

James: *he smiled* Thank you. *He turned and walked off*

Giovanni: *thinking* Perfect. Another step in my design.

*James didn't know it, but people don't just walk out of Team Rocket like that. And it's even very rare for someone to be let out of Team Rocket.*

*Jessie held a white rose in one hand and a note in the other. Her face was pale.*

Jessie: No. No, oh, no. That...that IDIOT! *She tore up the note* That stupid moron! *She stamped her feet* That really...really...um...bad...person! *She fell on her bed crying* That is the third time...I promised myself I wouldn't get attached to anyone, ever. Another one gone....What have I done wrong?

Meowth: What's wrong?

Jessie: *she spoke into her pillow* James quit. He quit Team Rocket. I should've excpected this from him.

Meowth: What?! Why would he do dat?

Jessie: I don't know. He's been moping about ever since Jen left...*she looked up* Oh, no. He left to look for Jennifer. *She smilled* How romantic! *She burst into tears* But he still left me. I thought I was his best friend. Now I have no-one.

Meowth: A-hem.

Jessie: What?

Meowth: *rolling his eyes* Nutin'. Cheer up, Jess. He'll be happy.

Jessie: Not without his friends! Come on, Meowth!

Meowth: Why am I awlways dragged inta dis mess.

*James stood at the airport with Growlie*

Man: Sir.

James: Huh?

Man: Giovanni had prepared a private plane for you. Please follow me.

James: Really? But i'm not...oh well. *He walked over to a gate that was further away than the others. He went outside and sat in the plane* Well, Growlie, this is it.

Growlie: Growl! *The plane took off just as a car pulled up*

Jessie: *Staring at the plane* We missed it. Ooooh! That stupid James! Time for plan B Meowth!

Meowth: *dragging two suit cases from the car* I'm on it.

Jessie: Now nothing can stop us! *Her mobile rang* ARRGGH! *She hit the roof of the car* Dammit Damnit Damnit!

Chauffer: Ey! Stop dintin' up mi' car, eh?!

Meowth: Aren't ya gonna pick it up?

Jessie: Oh yeah! *She picked it up* Hello?...Boss. ...yes...*she grited her teeth* yeeeesss.....fine. I'll come back. *She hung up*

Mewoth: Well?  
Jessie: They've found out I'm out by myself. We can't go without another member, preferably male. *She smiled* I hope he's cute!


	19. Part 2 Chapter 7

TRA

Part 2.7

*James woke up. He looked out the plane window. He saw snow covered mountains.*

James: Where are we?

Pilot: We're in Australia. We will be landing soon.

James: We're here? *He sighed in relief* I thought the trip would never end! *He got dressed. The plane landed in a valley. James stepped out* Aah! Here at last! *He picked up his suitcase and walked to a taxi* Um, take me to...*he looked at a piece of paper* "Charmander Ranch".

Driver: *he gave him a weird look* Sure. *The car drove for another few hours. He finally came to a gate.* This is it. Don't know why you're commin' here. The place was closed up years ago.

James: *was this really the place?* Oh, well, you see, I'm uh, thinking of buying some property. *he gave him some money* Thank you.

Driver: No worries. See ya.

*James looked at the driveway. He couldn't see the end.* Drat. Now I have to walk. *He picked up the suitcase and started walking*

Jessie: No! Nonononononononnono! No way! Not gonna happen! Uh, uh.

Giovanni: He's the only one avaliable.

Jessie: But I _can't. Belive me! Do I have to be nice to him?_

Giovanni: Of course. Treat him how you treated James.

Meowth: Hope he has insurance.

Jessie: Are you sure he's the only one left?

Giovanni: He needs an experienced person to show him how it's done.

Jessie: *throwing her arms up in the air* Why me? Of all the people! Me! This is all James' fault I'm paired with, a, a...

Ash: *walking in* Hey! This Team Rocket stuff is pretty cool, dad! I made five kids cry and...*he saw Jessie and made a makeshift crucifix with his fingers* Ahhh! Stay back!

Giovanni: Ash, this is your new partner.

Jessie: ...a twerp.

Ash: *he looked at Jessie* Oh, no! Nonononononononnono! No way! Not gonna happen! Not her! Please, anyone but _her._

Giovanni: Stop acting like babies, the both of you.

Ash: *jumping up and down and stomping his feet* I am not acting like a baby!

*Jessie and Ash sat in separate chairs and faced away from each other*

J&A: Hmph!

Meowth: Dis is gonna be a long day.

Pikachu: Chuuuu.

Meowth: Wanna grab a pizza?

Pikachu: *nodding* Pika!

*They walked off leaving Jessie and Ash to their fight*

Giovanni: Ash, Jessie, you have to be partners.

Ash: And I was just starting to enjoy things.

Giovanni: I'm glad you like it.

Ash: Wait a second... where's James?

Jessie: He quit. It's his fault were partners. Oooh, why I could just...

Ash: It's James' fault?! Why that son of a...

Jessie: My feelings exactly.

Ash: ...I know how we can get out of this mess!

Jessie: I'm listening.

Ash: We just go find James.

Jessie: Oh, yeah! Let's go get him! We'll show him what Team Rocket can do!

Ash: We'll teach him not to mess with us.

Jessie: To the airport! *They ran off*

*Giovanni just sat there, mouth open*

Giovanni: Well, uh, I , guess I solved another problem. *He squinted then continued his work*

James: *after an hour of walking* This is crazy! Maybe i'm at the wrong place. *He fell down* Growlie, please annotate my final words.

Growlie: Growwwwl.

James: You mean you don't have any paper?

Growlie: Growl.

James: Or a pen?

Growlie: Growl Growl.

James: And you don't even know how to write?

Growlie: Growooool.

James: *He remembered why he was walking in the first place* Grr. I can't give up! Not when i'm so close! *He got up and started walking again. He walked over a hill and saw a huge set of buildings* This is it! I've made it! *He looked around. He saw huge fence and a guarded gate.* How am I going to get in.

Charmander: Char!

James: *He saw some Charmander comming towards him* What's this? *The Charmander looked at James. They started calling out.*

Charmander: Chaaaar! Charmaaander!

James: What's going on? *Two Charmeleon walked up to him. They grabbed his arm and led him to a rock. They lifted the rock up. Underneath was a passageway.*

Charmeleon: Chaar.*they pointed to the passage.*

James: You want me to go down there?

*The Charmander and Chameleon nodded their heads*

Cmd&Cml: Char Char.

James: *peeking in* I can't see a thing! *A familiar looking Charmander made it's way through the crowd* Hey! Your...will you help me get through the tunnel?

Kimba: *it nodded* Char Char!

James: My lucky day! *They walked into the tunnel*

James: *They turned the corner and came to a door. noticed a small light* Is this...? *he opened it. They were at the back of a building* Ah! Were inside!

Kimba: Chaar. *He walked around the house*

James: *following after it* H-hey! Wait! *He saw the Charmander at the door. It knocked on the door*

Kimba: Charmander! *The door opened*

Jennifer: Kimba! What are you...?

Kimba: Chaaar! *It pointed to James. He stood there smiling at her*

Jen: *she gasped* James!? *she ran up to him and tightly embaced him* What are you doing here?

James: *laughing* Why do you think i'm here?

Jen: *looking at him smiling* Do you ever give up! Ha ha ha-! *she stopped, then drew herself away from him* Mmm...*she laid her hand on the lower of her stomach*

James: *he went up to her and laid his hand on her sholder* What's wrong?

Jen: *she looked up at him and shook her head* I don't know, James. I feel so...sick. *She bent back down for an few more seconds then got back up* James.

James: What's happening?

Jen: I need to talk with you, inside. It's very important.

*They walked in, while two familiar faces walked past*

Kelly: Pst! Ned! Did you see who I think I saw?

Ned: If you think the person you thought was the person who I thought he was, then yes.

Kelly: What's he doing here?

Ned: Haven't you been paying attention this last minute?! He's come back for the Boss, wink wink, nudge nudge.

Kelly: Oh... ...OH! I get it.

Ned: After years of painful research, experimenting and excruciating tests...

Kelly: *She smiled* How sweet! *She turned around, suddenly sad* If only Brock could do the same for me. *She sighed* I wish I could see him again.

Ned: Give me a break.


	20. Part 2 Chapter 8

TRA

Part 2.8

Ash: That's alot of luggage, Jessie. Are you sure you need all of it?

Jessie: You can never have enough luggage.

Pikachu: Chuuu Pika Pi.

Meowth: I was tinkin the same ting.

Ash: *pointing to Pikachu and Meowth* You know what the problem here is...

Pikachu: Piiikachu? *It put it's hands on it's "hips"* Pika Pi, Chu Pika Pikaachu, Piiika Pikaaaa.

Meowth: He is, isn't he?

Ash: What?!

Jessie: You should know what it's saying.

Ash: After that I don't want to.

Jessie: Let me try. *She looked Pikachu in the eye. Pikachu looked back, then smiled*

Pikachu: Pikachupikachupikachupikachupikachupikachupikachupikachu!

Jessie: Um, "She sells sea shells by the sea shore"?

Meowth: Bzzzt! Wrong! The answer: Pikachupikachupikachupikachupikachupikachupikachupikachu! Ha ha! Pikachu said his name 8 times!

Ash: I knew that.

Pikachu: Piiiikaaa.

Ash: Huh?

Meowth: *doubles over laughing* I'm not translatin dat!

Ash: Piikaachuuu.

Pikachu: *also d-o-l* Cha-a-a-aaa!

Meowth: Now dat is funny!

Ash: What did I say?

Jessie: Oh! I get it! *Laughs insanely*

Ash: What?! Tell me!

Jessie: Never mind. Is that our flight? I belive it is. Let's go. *She tries to hide her laughing* Pikachu?

Pikachu: Chuu?

Jessie: Ummmm, Pika pika pi chuu, Pikachu?

Pikachu: *nodding* Pikaa. *It gave Jessie a hug*

Jessie: Thank you Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika!

Ash: *throwing his arms up in the air helplessly* Where did this go wrong?!

James: Whoa! Is this you place?

Jen: Well, technically. It's the house where all the Bosses live. *She walked into the living room* Please sit down. Make yourself at home.

James: Sure. *He sat on one of the couches* What did you want to talk about?

Jen: Since you came, I guess you should know about it, and maybe help me. *She walked about the living room*

James: What's up?

Jen: I know that I was alright with telling you about my parents, but this...

James: Don't worry. What ever is troubling you, I'll help you get rid of it.

Jen: *she sighed and sat down* Mmm, yeah. You see, James. I, uh, I...*she looked off*..well, ummm. This is different. *She looked at him* I've been feeling sick and, I, uh, well... *she rubbed her neck* umm...

James: What? *Jennifer looked off biting her lip and nervously tapping her fingers on her leg, before she carefully rested them below her chest*

Jen: *she winced as she heard James jump off the couch in a yelp*

James: Oooweehoooweehoohoo!!!!

Jen: Please, James.

James:YOUR, YOUR??!!

Jen: Yes. I'm pregnant.

James: This can't be right!

Jen: *she grabbed him. They both sat down* It's true.

James: *James looked at her. She wasn't lying* I, I, I...you were telling the truth.

Jen: About what?

James: About...*he sighed* ..about how you didn't... ...love me.

Jen: *she looked at him and shook her head* That's not...

James: *he turned around* You obviously had someone else that you cared for. *He started to walk forward*

Jen: *she laughed* James, you idiot! *She turned serious and rested her hands on her hips* This is...I can't explain how this happened to me. I never loved anyone else!

James: Anyone... ...else?

Jen: *James turned around. Jennifer's head was turned away* I need you to help me with this.

James: *slowly sitting back down trying to calm down* Why me?

Jen: Because...*she looked back at him* ...because nobody will think that it's anyone elses.

James: *he coloured* Is that really how people think of you and, me?

Jen: The fact that you came here is bound to set that story straight. When we came back from the camping trip, remember that Jessie took me off for a while. She said she thought something happened there.

James: And then, the hotel thing?

Jen: *she nodded*

James: *he bent his head and shook it* (What can I do to help her? Why is she trusting me?)

Jen: Please, James. *He bent his head back up and looked at her. She starred back at him* Until I work this whole thing out, i'm trusting you to help me. Will you?

James: I...I don't know if I can do this.

Jen: *she grabbed his hands* Please. This is important to both me and you. You can do this, I know you can.

James: *he looked at her* Jennifer, this is a big thing your asking me to do and...and I...I can't let you handle it by yourself.

Jen: *her face relived. She laughed, let her hands go and wrapped them around him* Thank you!

James: *he smlied* What would Jessie think about this whole thing?

Jen: Until we figure something out, this will just be between you and me.

James: Good idea.

Gary: So, Gramps. Do you know where that loser, Ash, is?

P.Oak: Ahem, that, uh, loser, is doing the Poke Pro Tour Leauge.

Gary: So that's his plan... in that case I should go as well.

Mrs.K: Hello Sam!

P.Oak: Oh, hello! We were just talking about Ash. Gary here also wants to go on his journey.

Mrs.K: That's nice, but, I don't know where Ash is.

P. Oak: You don't?! Why?

Mrs.K: Well for one thing... *Misty came through the door* ...Misty is here, but not Ash. *She started crying* I haven't seen him for months. I'm getting worried about him.

Misty: ...

P.Oak: Shouldn't Misty know?

Mrs.K: She said she doesn't know anything.

Misty: (I won't tell them...even if I have to lie.)

Gary: Ah, he probably lost himself. I guess it's up to me to find him.

Mrs.K: Don't you get lost as well, Gary.

Gary: No probs!

Misty: Um, Gary?

Gary: Yeah?

Misty: Can I come to?

Gary: Why not? It will give us a chance to forget our rivalry past.

Misty: Sure. It's time some of us grew up.


	21. Part 2 Chapter 9

TRA

Part 2.9

Gary: I know that you know where Ash is.

Misty: I-I don't. I don't know where Ash is.

Gary: Tell me!

Misty: I promised...

Gary: You do know something. Why won't you tell me?

Misty: I promised!

Gary: You can't help him if you won't tell me.

Misty: I...Ash was tricked. Ash was tricked into joining Team Rocket.

Gary: Team Rocket? They're long gone.

Misty: That's what we thought. They've come back, and Ash has joined them. He had no choice....

Gary: So...

Misty: *she looked away*

Gary: You have to tell me.

Misty: Will you help him get out of Team Rocket?

Gary: Sure.

Misty: *handing him a piece of paper* This is a phone number.

Gary: No duh.

Misty: Use it.

Gary: Fine. *He got out his mobile phone and dialed the number* Hello? I'm looking for Ash Ketchum. He...he is?! Ok... grrreat. Thank you.

Misty: Well?

Gary: That was the Team Rocket HQ. They said that Ash is in Australia.

Misty: What's he doing there?! Wait, that other Boss, Jennifer, she was from Australia. That must have something to do with it.

Gary: Ok. We're going to Australia.

Misty: Wait. I know someone who'd want to come with us.

*They walked off. Gary screwed up the note and chucked it on the ground. An old couple walked up. The man picked up the note. He smiled*

Brock: Kelly! I'm commin' baby!

Gary: What's this about?

Misty: Brock. You'll get used to it.

Gary: Is he gonna be like this though the whole trip?

Misty: Probably.

Gary: And why's he here? *He pointed to Tracey*

Misty: Tracey? I don't know...

Tracey: Did someone say my name?

Hostess: We will be taking off soon. Please ensure that you are seat belted in. Enjoy your trip.

Gary: *whispering to Misty* Misty, does that hostess look familiar?

Misty: No. Why?

Gary: I could've sworn it looked like...Team Rocket is back, isn't it? It must be her.

Misty: Who?

Gary: *he looked around the plane. He saw a man look at him and quickly turn around* It's them! Butch and Cassidy.

Misty: Them?! What are they doing here?

Gary: They've wanted my Eevee for ages! They always came up with stupid plans to capture it.

Misty: I know what you mean.

Gary: Well, get ready to battle when we leave the plane.

Misty: Why?

Gary: Because this fanfic is full of too much lovey-dovey shippy crap! It needs a few Pokemon battles here and there. This is a Pokemon story, you know.

Misty: Oh...do I have to battle? *She laid her head on the arm rest* I just want to sleep. Good night, Gary.

Gary: Ah, heck. I'll get some rest to. Night, Misty.

Brock: *singing* Kelly, oh Kelly...

Tracey: Will you shut up?!

Jessie: Charmander Ranch. This is the place.

Ash: Is this where the HQ is?

Jessie: I guess so. I can't see it anywhere though.

Ash: Maybe it's futher up this road.

Jessie: There's only one way to find out.

*They walked a few hours. They came to the gate*

Guard: ID please.

Jessie: ID? Oh! Sure! *She gave the guard her TR ID card. Ash did the same.*

Guard: Hmmm. *He swiped them through* Yes, these are valid. Please come through.

Jessie: Thank you.

Ash: Wait. If James quit, he wouldn't have his card, wouldn't he?

Jessie: No.

Ash: Then, how could he have gotten past the guard?

Jessie: *she laughed* James has a lot of experience in that matter.

*A flash back of a slightly younger James*

Y.James: *hiding in a bush* Pay no attention to me. I am but a simple bush. *He went through a school gate un-noticed, still in the bush* I am of no significance. Just a figment of your imagination.

Ash: *flashing back normaly and sweatdropping* Yeah, real skill.

*They found themselves in the main building*

Jessie: Now, time to prepare.

Ash: Time to prepare for what?

Jessie: *the familiar motto song started up* Its time to prepare for troub-! *It stopped, scratching-the-record style* Oops. Sorry, I forgot. Time for "Operation: Get back James". Let's move, move!

Ash: *un impressed* Yes, sir.


	22. Part 2 Chapter 10

TRA

Part 2.10

Gary: Here we go...

Cassidy: Raticate! Hyper Fang

Raticate: RRRRRaticate! *Its teeth started glowing*

Gary: Raticate's teeth need a dentist, fast. Nidoking, Horn Drill. *The Nidoking started drilling Raticate's teeth*

Butch: *wincing* Ouch.

Cassidy: Raticate! Come back! *She sent back the Raticate*

Butch: Grimer, go!

Misty: Let me have a try. Misty calls Starmie!

Butch: Grimer! Poison it with Toxic!

Misty: Starmie, Swift! *Misty's attack hit first*

Butch: You useless pile of goo! Hurry up!

Misty: Now Ice Beam it! *Starmie froze Grimer*

Butch: No. *He called back Grimer*

Misty: Hey, I'm pretty good.

Gary: Your right about the pretty part.

Misty: *blushing* Eh heh, well, I'm just lucky, I guess.

Cassidy: We'll come back for you later.

Butch: Next time, we'll be tougher.

Gary: Another victory for moi.

Tracey: So what's the big plan?

Gary: *he picked something off the ground and idly dusted them off* We go to "Charmander Ranch"

Brock: That must be where the headquaters are.

Tracey: Right. It's about an hour away from here so...

Brock: Taxi! C'mon! Let's go guys! Kelly is waiting for her Prince Charming to come back in her arms!

Misty: Charming...

*Both Jennifer and James were walking down the hallway*

Jen: And this is-*they both stopped*

James: Jennifer?

Jen: Yes?

James: Is it me, or did I just hear Jessie.

Jen: I thought I only heard her!

Jn&Jm: She's here!

James: I bet she's trying to bring me back to the team.

Jen: Quick! *She dragged down the corridor and into a guarded room* I'm not here!

Guard: *half sleeping* Mmm...Huh?

James: *instantly recognising the "Boss" style of the room* Is this place where you work?

Jen: Yes. She won't get in without my permission. *Soon, they heard her voice outside the door*

Jessie: Is this where your Boss works?

Guard: Y-y-yes. She's in there at the moment with someone else...oop.

Jen: *slapping her head* Argh!

Guard: ...but you can't get in there without....put me down! Aaahhh! *They heard a loud crash*

Jessie: A-hahahahahaaa!

James: It's going to eat us!

Jen: *looking at him*

James: What? It reminded me of a movie I saw with this huge Snolax destorying the Earth...

Jen: Uuuhhh....

Jessie: Prepare for trouble!

Ash: And make that double.

James: The twerp? *The doors burst open*

Jessie: James! We've come to get you back!

James: I told you so.

Jen: *sigh*

Ash&Js: *pointing to each other* It's your fault i'm paired with her/him!

James: Well, nobody said you had to be perfect.

Jen: Anywho, it's nice to see you all again. *Pushing Jessie out* Sorry we didn't get the chance to write you a letter.

James: *pushing Ash out* Yes, you know how it is. Busy, busy, busy, busy...

Tracey: Fences, gates, guards, the works.

Misty: How are we ever going to get through?

Gary: I just happened to pick these up. *He flashed Butch and Cassidy's ID cards*

Brock: That's great, but there's three of us.

Tracey: Excuse me.

Brock: Oh, sorry. Four.

Tracey: Hmph.

Gary: Think about it. What would Team Rocket do in this situation?

Brock: Um, come up with a dumb motto.

Tracey: Create an elaborate but pointless diversion using mechanical montrosities?

Misty: Wear stupid costumes?

Gary: Wrong, wrong, all wrong. *He pointed to a truck*

M,T&B: Oh...


	23. Part 2 Chapter 11

TRA

Part 2.11

:: Big battle time! Prepare for a long fanfic section. Guh! But, to break the boredom, during this next part I deliberately put in a mistake. Try to find out what it is :) 1,000,000 usless points to whomever finds it first, and maybe some recognition on the fanfiction page...::

Guard: Sir, ma'am. ID please.

Gary: Here you are. *He put on a horrible accent*

Guard: Can I check the back?

Gary: Uh, no. No time. It's a matter of urgency.

Guard: Really?

Misty: Yeah, uh...beer supply...uh, mate.

Guard: Oh, very well then. The place is totally dry. Glad you came as soon as possible.

Gary: Well, can't stay and chat. 'Oo-roo.

Guard: See ya.

Misty: Ha! That was fun with the accent and all.

Brock: Can you go a bit faster? Kelly awaits!

*They pulled up to the front gate*

Misty: Alright. Ash! Where are you!

Ash: Ah! Did I just hear what I thought I heard?

Gary: Ash! Get here now! I want to battle you for an easy win!

Ash: No! Gary!

Brock: Kelly! I've come back for you, baby!

Ash: Should we go back to them?

Jessie: Well, If you want to.

Tracey: Um, yeah!

Ash: Tracey is here as well.

James: It's a whole twerp reunion!

Jen: A Twerpapalooza!

James: You got the looser part right!

Ash: Will you two knock it off!

Jessie: Are you going to...?

Ash: I'm going.

*They walked outside and out the front*

Ash: I'm here.

Misty: Ash! Come back home right now!

Gary: C'mon! One battle won't hurt.

Brock: Kelly...

Kelly: Brock... *they ran up to each other and started kissing LIKE MANIACS! Woo! *Cough* * Brock, come with me. *She dragged Brock away*

Gary: Well, well, well Ash. So you've joined Team Rocket. That's so unlike you.

Ash: I was tricked into it.

Gary: Let's see how much your skills have increased since you joined Team Loosers.

Jessie: Team...

James: ...Loosers?

Ash: I'll beat you, Gary Oak!

Gary: Poor Ash. Always in denial. PokeBall-!

Jessie: Not so fast, twerp!

Gary: *he stopped in mid-PokéBall, Go! pose* Huh?

James: You've insulted us, and one of our members.

Meowth: We won't take it!

Jessie: Ah! Where did you come from!

James: Don't sneak up on us like that, Meowth!

Meowth: Sorry. I just didn't feel like talkin' to yas. I've just bin talkin' to Pikachu.

Jessie: Can you leave your little conversations alone for once and help us?

Meowth: Sure.

Gary: I'll take the challenge! Three on one! Let's do it!

Jessie: *she span around and threw two PokeBalls* Arbok! Wobuffet! Go!

James: *he flicked his lock of hair and released his two Pokemon* Wheezing! Victeebell! I choose you!

Meowth: *Jumping up with Snubble* Let's go!

Gary: 6 Pokemon? Nidoking should be able to handle them all in one go! Let's show 'em, Nidoking! *He sent out his Nidoking*

Jessie: That thing looks tough.

James: *he smirked* But when the going get's tough, the tough get going.

Meowth: Hava piece of Meowwth!! *Meowth scratched him. He broke his nails* Ow! My nails! And I just got a CATicure. *Ha ha. ha.*

James: Wheezing! Sludge! *It landed on Nidoking and slid right off it* It diddn't work!

Jessie: Arbok! Wrap! *Arbok wrapped around, Nidoking just shook it off*

Gary: My Nidoking is the toughest around! Nothing can penetrate it's rock hard skin.

Meowth: Dis ting is tough. *He smiled* I know! Snubble! Charm it!

Snubble: Snub. *It battered it's eyelids at Nidoking. Love hearts came from Nidokings eyes*

Jessie: Oh, good idea, Meowth! Now let's really screw with it! Wobuffet, Supersonic!

Wobuffet: Waaaaaa!

James: This will be interesting! *The Nidoking became confused. It turned to Gary, love struck*

Gary: No, no! Get away from me! Ahhh! *The Nidoking picked up Gary and hugged it* No! Return, Nidoking! *He sent another Pokemon*. Arcanine! Toast their Pokemon! *The Arcanine sent out a Flame Thrower.*

James: Ahh! Victreebell, ret- *the Flame Thower caught Victreebell and the other Pokemon.* No!

Gary: Ha! This Arcanine has more fire power than the hottest Charizard!

Jessie: That's hot!

Meowth: Even Jess' Wobba got fried.

Gary: Type is only a minor point in battle. Strength is what really counts, and i've got lots of it!

James: Victreebell...

Gary: I guess I win this battle!

Jessie: Arbok, Wobuffet.

James: Wheezing, Victreebell. *They returned their Pokemon*

Jen: A victory in one hit. That's strong.

Ash: Ok, Gary! I'm ready for you!

Pikachu: Pikaaa!

Gary: Don't be surprised if you lose, Ash.

Ash: Pikachu! Go!

Pikachu: Piikaaa-! *A Pokemon burst out of a PokeBall. It was Bayleaf*

Bayleaf: Baaay! *It came up to Ash and rubbed it's head on his leg*

Ash: *moans* Bayleaf...fine. Have a go.

Jen: This was the kid who beat Team Rocket? His Pokemon dont obey him as well as they should.

Gary: An easy win. Arcanine, dig.

Ash: Wha-?! ! Watch out! *Arcanine came up out of the ground and sent Bayleaf flying*

Ash: Bayleaf! C'mon! Get up! *Bayleaf got up slowly* That's it! Razor Leaf!

Gary: Arcanine, Quick Attack, now! *Arcanine dodged the leaves and hit Bayleaf*

Ash: No. Bayleaf, return. *He looked at the PokeBall* You did your best, even though you had a disadvantage.

Gary: Well, what's the next false move your gonna make?

Ash: *thinking* Arcanine's tough... Hmmm...I hope this works. *He grabbed a different PokeBall* Go! Snorlax!

Gary: Interesting...Arcanine, Fire Blast.

Ash: *The Snorlax sniffed the air. Barbeque! He walked towards Arcanine* Snorlax! Surf!

Gary: What?! Surf?! *The Snorlax stopped and realised he was in the middle of a battle. He waved his arms and brought them down. Water came up from a nearby fountain and down on top of the Arcanine. It put out the attack* Arcanine!

Ash: Mega Punch! *The Snorlax knocked out the Arcanine*

Gary: Arcanine! Here, have a rest.

Ash: You too Snorlax.

Gary: Ash.

Ash: What is it?

Gary: One more Pokemon each. No swaps. Whadaya say?

Misty: He's changing the rules in the middle of the match. That's against the rules!

Jessie: We're battling in a Team Rocket HQ. What rules?

Ash: Fine. Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pikaa!

Gary: Pikachu. Typical. Ok then. Eevee!

Jessie: Why is he sending out that puny little thing? Look at it! It's pathetic!

Jen: You don't get it.

Jessie: Huh?

Jen: Eevee only evolves with an element stone. The trainer can choose whenever to evolve it. It can be really strong, but still look like it's at a low level, just like Pikachu. Pikachu needs an element stone to evolve as well. The outside can be cute, but the inside can contain a very powerful Pokemon. I should know...*she held a PokeBall* That Eevee is pretty tough...maybe tougher than Pikachu.

Jessie: C'mon, Ash! Show that arrogant looser what Team Rocket can do!

Misty: What's she doing? She's...cheering him.

Jessie: I'm only doing that becasuse he's one of us now. If there wasn't any team work then we would just be called "Rocket". How stupid would that be?

Ash: Pikachu, Agility!

Pikachu: Piiikaaaah...

Gary: Eevee! Quick Attack!

Eevee: Eeeeve! *It stopped as it couldn't see Pikachu* Eve?

Ash: Thunder!

Eevee: Eve? *It turned around and saw Pikachu* Eevee!! *A large bolt of lightning came out from Pikachu. It lit the whole area.*

Jen: *sheilding her eyes* That's a tough Pikachu! It might win!

Ash: Pikachu! *The light came back to normal* Pikachu! *Pikachu stood there swaying. Eevee was nowhere to be found* We won!

Pikachu: *looking tired* Pikah. Chuuuu... *he wiped his forehead*

Gary: Now.

Ash: Wha-? *Pikachu was suddenly knocked over* Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika! *Pikachu got up, but was soon knocked over again* Pika!

Jen: That's a fast Eevee. *In the background, sounds of Pikachu being hit*

James: Eevee is doing that?

Tracey: It's going so fast you cant even see it!

Gary: My Eevee is too fast for your Pikachu. Give up, Ash. It seems that you've lost everything. You always thought you were the better trainer. You were wrong. I'm better than you, Ash and you can't admit that.

Ash: Fine, Gary. You won. You're the better trainer.

Pikachu: *It fell down* Pikaaah. Piiikaaachu.

Ego vs. Ego!

Gary: It took a while, but your finaly not whinging about your defeat. Ah, well, now that you've grown up, I suggest you get out of "Team Looser" and come back home.

Jen: Excuse me?

Gary: I just said Team Looser. What's your problem? And who the heck are you?

James: Uh, Jennifer? Remember...

Jen: What's my problem? *She started to sound more and more like her cousin* Your my problem Mr. I'm-such-a-great-Pokemon-trainer! I just happen to be Team Rocket's Boss! How dare you call my Team loosers!

Gary: I just say it. That's how.

Jen: Listen smart-ass...*she really sounds like Jessie now!*

Ash: This doesn't look good...

James: Uh, Jen? I think it's time to settle down.

Jen: ...you can't just come in here waving your ego around like a banner! If you want a battle your gonna get it!

Gary: I feel like winning three times in a day. C'mon, looser.

Jen: You make me so...MAD!

Gary: Don't get so burnt up about it. Geeze.

Jen: Your the one who's gonna get burned!

James: Please, take it easy.

Jen: I'll be fine.*her mind turned to the battle* Go Kimba!

Gary: A Charmander! Ha! This will be easy. It's not even evolved. Electabuzz, go get it!

Tracey: *sketching as hard as he can, nearly breaking his wrist* Help! I'm runnin' outta paper!

Meowth: *Enjoying the show* I'm runnin' outta popcorn!

Brock: *comming out from behind the building* What's going on?

A,M,T,G,J,J,J,M: SHUT UP!

Brock: Just asking...hey, guess what?!

Jessie: Listen, Squinty, do we care?!

Ned: *finally showing himself* Uh, did I miss anything?

A,M,T,G,J,J,JM: JUST SHUT UP!

B,K,N: *shrinking* Ok.

Jen: Kimba, Tail Whip! Your way! *The Charmander ran towards the Electabuzz and slapped it with it's fiery tail*

Misty: Electabuzz is burnt!

Gary: Electabuzz. Use Thunder Punch! Bring it down!

James: Jennifer! Quick!

Jen: Kimba move out of the way! *The Charmander tried to dodge the attack. As Electabuzz was about to make a hit, he flinched as he felt the burn*

Gary: No!

Jen: Flame Thrower, Kimba! *It missed the Electabuzz*

Gary: Ha! Use your Zap Cannon!

Electabuzz: Bluhhuhuuhuh... *sparks came from it's tail* ...bluhuhuahhhaa!! *Electabuzz shot a lightning bolt out of it's mouth and hit Charmander*

Kimba: Chaar! *Kimba fell to the ground and lay there*

CheerGirls: *Comming out from no-where* Gary, Gary, beat that Boss! If you don't that's our first loss!

Gary: Your supposed to be cheering me, girls.

Cgirl1: Um, well, we...

Gary: What?

Cgirl2: *looks tougher & meaner than the first one* When are you going to pay us?

Cgirl3: We've been following you for years. Isn't it time you should let us go?

Gary: Huh? C'mon, ladies...

Cgirl6: We spend ages comming up with cheer lines.

Cgirl4: *bawling* I didn't want to turn out this way! I wanted to go to college and become a doctor! Waaaah ha ha haaah! *Two girls come to comfort her*

Gary: Please. Don't cry. I'll pay you later. Right now I'm in the middle of battling so...

Cgirl4: He doesn't care about us! Waaaah haaaa haaah!

Cgirl5: Laters not good enough.

Cgirl2: Were outta here! Let's go! *She slammed down her pom pom*

Cgirl1: You made her cry...

Gary: Huh? W-w-wait!

CheerGirls: Gary, Gary, he's got a thick head! When will he stop acting like a... *they dissapeared behind the building*

Gary: Ah, I don't need them to win. Electabuzz! Thunder- huh? *Electabuzz lay on the ground in pain* What's this? What's wrong with Electabuzz? *The Charmander slowly got up*

Kimba: Chaaar.

Jen: Your Electabuzz was burnt. You were too distracted to care for your Pokemon.

Gary: How can this be? Still, if it weren't for those girls, your baby Pokemon will be history! Go, Hitmonchan!

Jen: Have a rest Kimba. Tigrowl! Come! *Her Growlithe stopped playing with Growlie and walked into the battle field*

Gary: Ha! A puppy! Cute. Nah!!

Jen: Tigrowl, trap it in a Fire Spin!

Gary: This round is mine! Hitmonchan, Ice Punch!

Jen: Quick! *Her Growlithe sent out the attack. Hitmonchan dove straight through it and gave it the Ice Punch. It froze Tigrowl*

Brock: Fire Pokemon are supposed to have the advantage over Ice attacks. Hitmonchan must be tough!

Jen: Tigrowl!

Growlie: Growl! *Growlie came on the battle ground and attacked the ice with Flare. It melted the ice. Tigrowl lay there shivering*

Misty: Here we go, playing with the rules again.

Jen: Tigrowl! *She picked up the Growlithe* Your so cold. *she looked at Growlie* Thank you for saving him. *she gave Tigrowl to James* Try to warm it up.

Gary: Well, seems as though your baby Pokemon can't handle the big leauge. Got anymore, or are they taking their afternoon nap?

Jen: Your an Eevee trainer. You should know better than to judge a Pokemon by it's evolution stage.

Gary: My Eevee is a powerful Pokemon. Better than your juvinile kiddie Pokemon.

Jen: AGRH!! You made me really mad! *She grabbed the PokeBall she was holding before* I've warned you. Vulpix! Show him what you can do!

Gary: Another baby Pokemon? Are we having a battle or a petting zoo? *Sighs* Hitmonchan, return. Eevee, bring me back a nice fox-type skin for a floor rug.

Eevee: Eeeeveeee!

Tracey: Now this will be interesting. Eevee versus Vulpix.

Jen: *the two similar looking Pokemon faced each other ready to fight* Vulpix, Quick Attack!

Gary: Eevee! The same! *They collided at the same time*

Jen: It's fast. Vulpix, Fire Spin.

Gary: Sand-Attack. *The Eevee brushed it's tail on the ground, filling the air with dust.* Your Vulpix is lost, and so have you. This battle!

Jen: C'mon Vulpix. You can do it. *They waited a few more seconds*

James: Where's Vulpix? *It jumped out of the dust cloud and sent a huge Fire Spin down into it* Oh!

Ash: Whoa! Vulpix can jump high!

Jen: Good Vulpix! Now close it up! *The Vulpix landed outside the cloud and made the Fire Spin smaller*

Gary: Huh? *He heard Eevee's cries* Eevee!

Jen: Eevee is trapped. Your the one who has lost.

Gary: *he clenched his fist* ...ok. You.... you win. Just get Eevee out of there.

Jen: Sure. Vulpix, that's enough. *The flame died down and Eevee lay there shaking* Your Eevee was fast and jumpy. It moved around too much inside the flame.

Gary: Eevee! *He went over and picked it up* Eevee... *he looked up* I was wrong. Just because the Pokemon hasn't evolved, doesn't mean it isn't strong. But my Eevee needs a bit of training itself.

Ash: Like Pikachu! Pikachu hasn't become a Raichu and it still is tough.

Jessie: Tell me about it.

James: Growlie evolves by stone as well. *He patted Growlie* But I like him just the way he his.

Growlie: Growl Growl!

Misty: And Staryu! *She held her Staryu up*

Staryu: Hyeah!

Pikachu: *In Jessie's arms* Piikaaa! *Misty just noticed that Jessie was holding Pikachu*

Misty: What thu-?

Gary: Maybe some people mis-judge Eevee because it hasn't evolved. Just like I mis-judged Vulpix. *He shook Jennifer's hand* That was a good battle. Hope we can battle again someday.

Jen: Sure.

Gary: Ah, I've gotta go. If Gramps finds out i'm making friends with Team Rocket he'd go nuts. Not that he already is nuts. Smell ya later, Ash!

Jen: *waving politely and smiling* Buh-bye. *She turned around mumbling* There's nothing I hate more than a cocky twerp. I hope he learned a lesson.

James: *sweat dropping*

Ash: Why does he have to say that? I don't smell that bad, do I?

Pikachu: *waving his hand in front of his face* Pika Pi Piikachuu chu. *Meowth, Jessie and all the other Pokemon laughed*

Ash: What?

Misty: *she stood up quickly* Hold it! Can someone please tell me what's going on here?

Tracey: Poor little Misty, *shaking his head* so mixed up.

Misty: I am not mixed up! *She stamped her feet* Raaaghhh!


	24. Part 2 Chapter 12

TRA

Part 2.12

Jessie: Wow. What a battle. If you stayed at home, Team Rocket would have no problem!

Jen: *she picked up three PokeBalls* I should take these guys home for a rest. A little rest and they'll be feeling better in no- *The PokeBalls dropped to the ground. She doubled over moaning. Another sick spell* ..oh.

Jessie: Jen! What's wrong?

James: Oh. *he came over to her placing one hand on her sholder* You don't look too well. Here. We'll get you home.

Jen: Thanks.

Jessie: What's the matter with her?

James: Ummm...We'll explain later. Right now we have to get her home.

Jessie: Was it something she ate?

James: No...

Jen: A-ah! *She held on tighter to James* It's-get-ting-worse!

James: This is bad. *In his thoughts, James swore many times* (Don't tell me she's going to lose it. Please, no. The battle. She had to take it easy. I can't belive I let her do this. She can't lose it.) *he looked down at Jennifer, who was in extreme pain* (Whoever did this to her will be sorry)

Misty: Ash, you have to come back. Your mum is worried about you.

Ash: You don't get it, Misty. I can't go back now. Now that i'm in Team Rocket...

Misty: Things have changed. Everything was so perfect until your dad came into this.

Ash: Yeah, things have been messed up a bit, haven't they?

Misty: More like alot.

Tracey: Hey!

Ash: Here they come.

Tracey: They said you were in Team Rocket.

Brock: What's up with that?

Ash: *he looked at Misty, then sighed* Yes, i'm in Team Rocket.

Brock: What?! You are?!

Tracey: Why?

Ash: I was tricked into joining. They had Pikachu, and the only way to get it back was to join the Team.

Brock: That is sneaky.

Ash: But that's not all. The Boss of Team Rocket is my dad.

Tracey: Your dad?!

Brock: *he was surrounded by darkness* I know just how it feels to have a no good father like yours. He left my mother... he left me to take care of my brothers and sisters by myself. I'll never forgive him...

Ash: Listen. I don't know what I should do. I have to make a decision that is really important to me and to others.

Brock: Ash is right. His mum won't be too happy about all of this.

Ash: I really enjoy time with dad, even though...

Tracey: This is hard...

Misty: Well, I think Ash can do this. If he really belives he can. Things have always worked out for us, haven't they?

Ash: Almost. Brock? What do you think I should do?

Brock: *he shook his head* This is your desision, Ash. Only you can make it. I might be able to give you some advice though...

Ash: Please! Anything!

Brock: Just consider what _you_ value. Would you choose your mum, who you've known all your life? or your dad, who you haven't, but enjoy the time you have with him, *he shrugged* even though he is the head of an evil organization.

Ash: Thanks. I'll think about that. *He got up* I need to do some serious thinking. *Misty smiled and opened her mouth, but Tracey stopped her from going futher*

Brock: I didn't know Kelly was in Team Rocket until today, but I still love her!

Misty: That'd be right.

Ash: Listen. I'll need to be alone for a while, if that's ok.

Tracey: Sure, Ash.

Misty: We'll go find someplace to stay.

Ash: I'll ask the Boss here to arrange something for you all.

Misty: *still trying to get used to the fact that Ash was in Team Rocket* Thanks.

Jessie: Will she be ok?

James: I think so. *He frowned* She's been in there for a while. I'm getting worried about her...

Jessie: *she thoughtfully smiled, then turned serious* So, James. What's wrong with her?

James: Well, uh, nothing is wrong.

Jessie: Then how come she's been in the bathroom for 15 minutes?

James: Ahh, well...

Jessie: Hmm. *She walked up to the bathroom door and knocked on it* Hello? Jen? Are you Ok in there? Jen? *She pressed her ear on the door* ...ooh. *She opened the door, then stepped back with a wide open mouth, shaking* J-J-J-James! C-come here!

James: (This is not good) *he rushed to the door of the bathroom. He gasped as he saw Jennifer, crouched up near a far corner, crying and struggling. But it wan't only that that had disturbed him. Lying there in the bathroom, was what appeared to be a fully pregnant woman. Errkk...something is awfully wrong 'round here*

Jessie: I think this explains everything then.

James: You think this explains everything?! One minute you could barely tell, and the next...*he waved his hand over towards Jennifer who lay on the hospital bed* You think everything is explained?!

Jessie: Well, when you think about it, it doesn't really make any sense. Just calm down, you're yelling.

James: *He shook his head at Jessie*

Jessie: *she stroked Jennifer's forehead and smiled* I was wondering how long it would be until you caved, James.

James: Huh?

Jessie: You know what I mean. Why else would you come back?

James: I...uh...

Jessie: Did it happen here, or back home? Jennifer told me nothing happened during that camping trip, but Iiiii could tell...

James: *his face reddened* That's not-!! *He remembered what Jennifer had told him*

Jen: _I need you to help me with this._

James: _Why me?_

Jen: _Because nobody will think that it's anyone elses._

James: _Is that really how people think of you and, uh, me?_

Jen: _The fact that you came here is bound to set that story straight._

Jessie: I don't blame you. Beauty does run in our family, *she went into her typical self-absorbed state* although clearly I got the most of it.

James: *he looked at Jennifer for a while* (They really do think that way. She was right. *he smiled* Maybe she wants it that way. But I can't find out now. When will I know that she really cares about me?)

Jennifer: *she blinked her eyes open and looked at James. She smiled*

James: Your awake!

Jen: I felt a bit sore so I woke up. *She looked around* Uh oh. Hospital?

James: *he nodded* You fainted on the way. Jess and I brought you here.

Jen: *she looked over to Jessie and smiled* Does she know?

James: I think it's pretty obvious. *He motioned towards her stomach area which was now quite big*

Jen: Oh. I see...

Jessie: So, uh, how are you feeling? *Trying not to show her confusion about this whole thing*

Jen: I'm ok, except for this pain that woke me up. I just don't know why it grew that quickly. Maybe its a part of this whole thing.

Jessie: What do you mean, "this whole thing"?

Jen: *looking at James* You didn't tell her?

James: Not that part.

Jessie: What did you forget to tell me?

James: Well, Jess. As much as you insisted that _it happened, it didn't._

Jessie: What?... *blinking* ...you mean... James isn't...

Jen: *shaking her head*

Jessie: Then who...?

James: We don't know. Its one big mystery. Who knows what happened?

Jessie: Weird. Maybe someone has done something to you when you didn't know...(*they all looked at each other*

All: The hospital!

Jen: I remember waking up in the hospital bed and feeling pretty weird. Remember the morning when we captured Pikachu? I felt sick and I didn't know why.

Jessie: I remember that.

Jen: Then a few days after that, I kept on getting sick. I didn't know what was wrong with me.

Jessie: Then why didn't you tell us?

Jen: I didn't want anyone else to know. Otherwise I might've stayed over there for longer than I should have.

James: That's right. You couldn't stay longer.

Jessie: Let's find out who did this! They'll be sorry!


	25. Part 2 Chapter 13

TRA

Part 2.13

Giovanni: You mean she's in there already?

Cassidy: Jessie and James were with her, sir.

Bucth: We're sure she's ready for it.

Giovanni: Why did it grow so fast?

Prof.Forest: Remember, Giovanni. The child is a Pokemon.

Giovanni: What do you mean?

Prof.Forest: Maybe she was battling. The Child-Pokemon must have gained experience as well. This is an interesting discovery.

Giovanni: You mean you didn't know about this?

Prof.Forest: We haven't done this before, Giovanni. We took the same risks as we did with Mewtwo. We would have done it without a human, but remember what happened to Fuji's cloned daughter... a human clone isn't stable enough. You wanted this Pokemon to be as smart as any human, even smarter. We couldn't clone. That would be a waste of funds, and that's the last thing your team needs right now.

Giovanni: I suppose something good has come out of it. The sooner I get my Pokemon, the better.

Cassidy: Sir, are you there?

Butch: This _is_ an international call, remember?

Giovanni: Prepare the capture. I want this Pokemon as soon as possible.

C&B: Yes sir.

*James sat by Jennifer's bed where she was sleeping*

James: When you left Jess and I the first time, you wouldn't believe how sad she was. She wouldn't come out of her room for days. But the second time you left, I was the one moping about in my room. Sure, Jessie was miserable too, but I knew that I missed my chance... *he looked at her and frowned* I could always tell how you were feeling by looking at your eyes. I could read them as easily as I could read a children's book with extra large print! *He sighed and the smile faded* But now they're closed. If only I knew how you were feeling...*he rested a hand on her stomach. It moved quite a bit* Huh? *He then heard Jennifer stirring*

Jennifer: *she gasped* James?

Jessie: So, maybe you would like to check me up sometime?

Doctor: I would love to. When are you available?

Jessie: Whenever you are. I'll give you my number. If you've got some time spare, I'll come round.

Doctor: Sure.

Jessie: *she wrote a number on a piece of paper and handed it over to the doctor* Here it is!

Doctor: Thank Y- *he was just about to take it when he heard a voice over the speakers*

Voice: Maternity doctors to room F7!

Doctor: I-ii-I've gotta go. I'll see you again sometime. *He ran off*

Jessie: Oooh! Why that no good cousin of mine! I nearly get the man of my dreams and she takes him away from me... ...oh! *She started walking to the room but knocked over by some doctors and nurses who were going in the same direction* I'm falling for all the doctors in this hospital!


	26. The Past

Jessie & James' Past

A/N: Whoah!! Looks like we need to clarify a bit before continuing, ne? Here you go then, this is what happened years back. 

Meowth: Team Rocket has existed long before I was a kitten. It was spread throughout the world. Deir mission: to capture and use powerful Pokemon to control the woild. But tree (3) years ago, Team Rocket in da Kanto reigon has been brought down by a trainer called Ash Ketchum. He and his powerful Pikachu, I know dat from some shocking experiences, stopped Team Rocket in its tracks. But enough about dat, I'll tell you about some of my friends, who have made quite a mark in the history of Team Rocket...

Many years ago, Team Rocket had another Boss. Her real name, she kept a secret, but apparently she was known as "Madame Boss". During her reign, a young woman, Josephine, was the best in the team and was loyal to Madame Boss...

*a woman sat in the darkness stroking her Persian. She watched a beet-red haired woman step into the only light in the room*

Woman: You wanted to see me Boss?

Boss: Yes. I have a very important mission for you. You are my best person, and I belive you're the perfect person for the job.

Woman: What is it that you want me to do? *She rarely used formalities as they knew each other well*

Boss: I want you to go to the Andes in South America to find Mew.

Woman: Mew? *She laughed* Mew is just a myth! What makes you think I can find an imaginary Pokemon?

Boss: There have been 3 genuine sightings of Mew in the past year. Mabye our myth has been making itself present in reality, hmm?

Woman: 3 sightings?! Are you sure?

Boss: Positive. The witnesses say that they saw Mew on a night without the moon.

Woman: That means...

Boss: You have a month. I suggest you pack tonight.

Woman: Huh?

Boss: You plane leaves tomorrow.

Woman: Tomorrow?

Boss: *looking at her watch* Mabye you should get going now. I know what your like. It will take ages to drag you away from your daughter.

Woman: I nearly ended up ruining last years big assingment, diddn't I?

Boss: *laughing* Go on. I'll see you tomorrow and give you full details.

Woman: Thank you. *She quickly dissapeared into the darkness*

Meowth: *the next scene shows the woman walking through the snow with one shopping bag* Josephine spent all of her spare time with her daughter and the rest of her family. Although she diddn't have alot of money, the time she spent with her daughter was the best feeling in the world, better than any amount of money. Dat's so beautiful!

*A little red haired girl sat near the window of the small wood log shack. She played with her only toy: an old teddy bear*

Girl: *she stopped playing with the worn out bear* When's mummy comming home? I'm hungwie. *She looked outside and sighed*

Voice: Jessie! *The girl turned around. Another girl, the same age, smiled back at her friend. She skipped across the room with her brown hair bouncing, and sat down next to her* What's wong?

Jessie: My mummy isn't back yet.

Friend: Oh. *Her eyes brightened* Let's ask our mummys if I can stay ova at yoor howse.

Jessie: *she gave a delighted squeal and they resumed their play time. Jessie's friends mother peeked from around the door to see what the sceaming was about. She was nothing wrong then went back into the kitchen where she heard something else. She looked out the kitchen window, smiled and headed to the door*

Mother: Your back. Jessie was worried about you.

Woman: Thanks for taking care of her, again.

Mother: *shrugged* Anything to help my sister.

Woman: *She passed through the hallway and into the room where her daughter was playing* Jessie, mummys' home.

Jessie: *she stopped for one second* Mummy! *She ran up throwing her arms around her legs*

Woman: Did you have fun playing with Jenny?

Jessie: *she nodded her head enthusiasticly as if to suggest something* Mummy?

Woman: Yes?

Jessie: Um, is it owkay if Jenny can stay ova foor tonight?

Woman: *it reminded her that she needed to find someone to care for her daughter while she was away* I'll talk to her mummy about it.

Jessie: *she gave a little smile for her mum. The woman laughed, bent down and kissed her*

Woman: *sitting at the kitchen table* Um, is it ok if you can take care of Jess for, let's say, a month?

Mother: A month!?

Woman: *cringing a bit* Strting from, um, tomorrow?

Mother: Tomorrow?! Jo! What is that job doing to you? What _is_ that job?

Woman: *she ignored the questions* Can you? Please? Jessie already asked me if Jennifer can stay another night over here. I'd hate to dissapoint her.

Mother: *she sat in thought for a while* Hmmm... ...I'll tell you what. Jen can stay over tonight, then we'll take Jess over to our place. I'm sure my husband wont mind.

Woman: Thank you so much! You don't realise how much this is helping me.

Mother: *calling out into the other room* Jennifer, you can stay over with Jess tonight.

Jen&Jess: Yay!

Mother: *laughing* They're so easily pleased. I'd be surprised if they survive one week without each other.

Woman: *looking down* I don't think I can survive a day without my Jessie.

Mother: *she looked her sister in the eye* Don't worry. It's only a month. You'll see her smiling face again in no-time.

Woman: ...alright. But I'm taking her photo incase I miss her too much.

Mother: *she rolled her eyes* You're hopless, you know that? Anyway, I'll see you in the morning when I pick up Jess.

Woman: Bye.

Mother: I'm going now.

Jen: *she walked into the room* Bye bye, mummy! *She came up to her mum and stretching up with her mouth pouted and eyes closed. He mum bent down and gave her a kiss*

Mother: Good night, poss. Be good.

Jen: I will. *She skipped away*

Mother: See you later.

Woman: Bye. *She sighed, and walked into the living room* Girls, it's time for bed.

Jessie: But im not- *she was about to argue when she let out a yawn*

Woman: *laughing* Now you can't tell me your not tired. Come on, let's get your pyjamas on. I'll get some chocolate milk for you both.

Meowth: Yup. Dat's little Jess. She loved her mother more than anytin'. Her cousin, Jennifer, was her best friend. The two were like siamese twins. Dat reminds me, I have to give dat nice little kitty cat a call...ahem, anyway, where was I...ah yes. Well, Jessie's mum went off to the Andes and Jessie went to stay at Jennifer's house.

Jessie: *waking up in bed with a scared face* Mummy!

Jen: *waking up* Jessie?

Jessie: It was...a dweam.

Jen: What was?

Jessie: I had a dweam of this pwitty pink Pokemon.

Jen: How cute!

Jessie: No. It stowle my mummy.

Jen: That's bad. At least it was just a dweam.

Jessie: *smiling* My mummy will be ok.

Meowth: More than a month had passed since she had left.

Jessie: I miss my mummy.

Jen: My mum is getting worried too.

Jessie: That Pokemon lied.

Jen: What Pokemon? Pokemon don't talk.

Jessie: I had another dweam. *Jessie curled up on the floor* The pink Pokemon told me that my mum was safe now.

Jen: I hope your mummy comes back soon.

Meowth: Two months after she was excpected back, they were told that she may not come back again, as she couldn't be found anywhere.

Mother: *walks into the room with a shocked face. She bent down to Jessie and hugged her tightly* Jessie, poor Jessie.

Jessie: *she started crying with the mother*

Meowth: Tings weren't to rosey on da swankier side of town. A certain rich little boy was feeling pretty poor...

*A boy sat at a very long table with a bowl of fancily decorated soup. He lifted the spoon to his mouth and tasted it. He stuck out his tounge in disgust*

Ma: James dear. Please eat your soup.

James: *he looked at the remainder of the soup in his spoon and drank it. Well actually, slurped it. Slowly. And loudly*

Ma: James! That is not the propah way to eat soup.

Pa: Please, we have company. *A small red haired girl sat at the table smiling at James*

Girl: I can teach him tha propah way to eat soup, if it pleases you.

James: *slumping down* Why does _she_ have to be here?

Pa: Sit up straight!

James: Yes, father.

Ma: She's here for a very important reason, and it concerns you, James.

James: Me?

Pa: Of course!

Ma: James, as a son of a very wealthy and important family, you have certain duties to fufill.

Pa: From this day, you will be betrothed to Jezebel. *The girl sat there smiling*

James: *he blinked*

Jezebel: *sighing* It's such a shame i'll be marrying a dumb boy.

James: *he know knew what they were talking about* Me marrying her? What if I don't want to?

Ma: Am afraid you don't have a say in the matter, dear.

Pa: On your 18th birthday, you will wed this lovely young girl. *Jezebel smiled even bigger*

James: I'm not doing it. Girls are gross.

Pa: Does he still think that?

Ma: He's only 6, dear. *She placed one hand on her cheek* Once he grows up he'll see the real beauty of girls, especially Jezebel.

James: *got tired of all this talking about him marrying Jezebel. He lowered his soup bowl to the floor, which the Growlithe puppy hanging around under the table rejected after one lap*

Meowth: After dat night, Jezebel kept on haning 'round James like a bad smell. Everything he did, she was there.

Jezebel: *a bit older* James, *he cringed when he heard her voice* what are ya doin'?

James: *pushing buttons skillfuly on the controller* I'm playing a game.

Jezebel: Can I play?

James: No.

Jezebel: Is it two player?

James: No.

Jezebel: But it says-

James: Your not playing.

Jezebel: *stepping in front of the TV* James?

James: *trying to look at the screen* Out of the way!

Jezebel: Only if you will kiss me.

James: What?!

Game: Game Over.

James: Aww. Look what you made me do.

Jezebel: *looking at the screen* Hmmm, too bad. Looks like you'll need more practice. Mabye I can teach you the propah way to play. *She walked away* Bye James!

James: *he breathed a sigh of relief when sneaked up and kissed him on the cheek* Argh! Yuck! *He wiped his cheek then rubbed his hand on the floor to get rid of the "germs"*

Jezebel: *laughed and walked away*

James: Stupid Jezebel. Why do I have to marry her? *He returned back to the game*

Meowth: Both Jessie's and James' lives were pretty low. Now, Jessie's mum wanted Jessie to go to the best school there was, Pokemon Tech. Of course, James, being from an upper class family, had to go to the best school.

Jessie: *much older now. About 15* This school is huge!

Jennifer: *about the same age* I don't know how were going to find our way through. And all these people, how are we going to know them all.

Jessie: Hmmm, I might just have the perfect way to do that.

Jen: How?

Jessie: We throw a huge party!

Jen: Great idea.

James: *passing beside them talking to himself* Where is the office?

Jen: Um, just over there.

James: *looking behind him, saw two similar looking girls, the brown-haired one pointing to a far off building* Huh? Oh thanks. *He walked towards that building*

Jen: Hmmm, we can probably get mum and dad out of the house for one night...

Jessie: *suprised look* You really think its going to be like that? *Grinning evily* Why not?

Meowth: After ages of begging, they finally had their party, but without telling them...

Jessie: *Handing out invitations to passing students* This will be great! Jen's parents are out for the weekend and we have the place all to ourselves! Absoultely perfect!

James: *walking along the hallway. He noticed a blue paper on the floor, he picked it up and just about threw it in the bin when he noticed what was on it* A party? *He read the note, then put it in his pocket*

Jessie: *looking at the crowd* This is great!

Jen: I'm sure we'll be extremely popular after this.

*They went down into the crowd. Jessie wore a deep blue dress and Jennifer wore a deep red one, and wore basically the same jewelry. Both looked like twins*

Jessie: Its our night tonight! *She immediatley stopped to talk with some boys while Jennifer walked off to find some fresh air*

James: *he stood outside looking at everyone sitting down talking quietly in the grass of the backyard. He liked the peace and quiet as he diddn't get much at home, especially with Jezebel around. He quietly cursed himself of thinking about her at this rare moment of peace. He breathed the air and smiled* (Its much nicer out here) *he looked to his side. He saw a girl that wasn't there before. She had her eyes closed as she too breathed the fresh air. Suddenly, she opened her eyes and looked at James. James quickly looked away, as Jezebel told him it wasn't proper to stare. He cursed himself again then heard the girl laughing. He looked up and saw her standing next to him smiling*

Girl: Too much smoke in there. Pha! *She stuck out her tongue in disgust. James vaguely recognised her voice. It had a very distinguished accent to it. The girl noticed his puzled expresion* Have I met you before... I have. Now... ...I know! *Her eyes lit up* On the first day of school...*James suddenly remembered* ...I told you where the office was, diddn't I? Or, was that someone else?

James: *shaking his head* It was me.

Jen: I knew it. *She thought of something, looked around at the people dancing outside, then looked at James* Dance with me?

James: *he looked at her, confused*

Jen: Let me guess...you'll only dance with someone you like. ::Yay! Final Fantasy references! LOL!::

James: *he looked at this girl and realised what was happening* ..uh.

Jen: Ok then...*she put her hands up to his face and wiggled them around. James looked at them*

James: (What is she doing....what has she been drinking?)

Jen: ...Look into my eyes...*James looked at them. They were a beautiful shade of brown and shone in the darkness*

James: (...beautiful... Huh? What am I think-?)

Jen: You're-going-to-like-me...you're-going-to-like-me...

James: (Now I know she's had something to drink) *but as she spoke, he couldn't smell the slightest hint of alcoholic drink on her breath, which was only about 11inches away. Realising he was that close he stepped back a bit*

Jen: Did it work?

James: ...I can't dance. *He knew it wasn't true, but the way he was taught to dance was different from the way the people inside danced*

Jen: You'll be fine. Come on. *She grabbed his arm. Where she led him wasn't inside, it was out on the paved area of the garden where about two other people danced. She grabbed one of his arms, put it around her waist and held the other out while she put her hand on his sholder. James suddenly realised how she was dancing and went with it easily* *she looked at him* You said you couldn't dance.

James: I thought you meant...*She now had both hands on his sholder, and James automaticly put the other around her waist. He suddenly realised what he'd done* Sorry, its just...*she just looked back at him quietly. She then came closer and rested her head at the top corner of his chest. James silently continued dancing akwardly* (If only my parents made me marry a girl like this, then...ten minutes and i'm thinking about marrying...!*he realised he diddn't know her name* Uh, so, um, what's your name? *Surprised she diddn't laugh, he instead saw her smiling*

Jen: Jennifer. What's your's, mysterious stranger?

James: *he laughed at that "mysterious stranger" bit* James.

Jen: *dancing a little slower* This night...its so wonderful.

James: *he smiled* You're wonderful...*he suddnley panicked* (Did I just say that out loud?)

Jen: *she smiled* Thank you, James. *He stopped panicking for a moment. Jennifer looked up at him* The night has just gotten better. *The next thing that happened, James could've just as well expected after that* Thank you...*she lifted her head and slowly kissed him on the cheek*

James: *he'd been kissed on the cheek several times by Jezebel, and to a lesser extent, visiting grandmothers, but it was much different from this one. It felt different. And, he liked it. Jennifer looked back at him anxiously. He needed to say something, but he couldn't. He wanted to tell her how he felt but...he leant forward and, got interuppted by someone yelling Jennifer's name*

Jen: *she turned towards the screaming red head with annoyance* What is it Jessie?

Jessie: *saw James and where he was* Sorry, uh, its important. Quickly, come!

Jen: *she looked at James and slowly took her arms away from James* I'm sorry. I have to go. *She held onto the hook-shaped bone ornament on her necklace. James looked at the dissapointment in her eyes, the complete opposite of what he saw before* I'll, see you later, James *She slowly walked off. Before she went inside she turned and waved. She went inside* What is it, Jess?

Jessie: Well, let me see. A) I have just been informed that our final exam is tomorrow...

Jen: It is?! We picked a bad time for this party.

Jessie: and b), We have some un expected guests.

Jen: *her eyes widened with terror* Oh, no,oh,no,oh,no! Quick! Lock the bedrooms, check the shady, weird-smelling corners of the rooms and call the police.

Jessie: That's not what I meant. It's worse. *Jennifer looked over at her parents who weren't to pleased about this arrangement*

James: *he heard some commotion going on inside and couldn't help having a look. A man had the attention of the entire room.

Man: Everybody out! Please leave now!

James: *he shook his head* I should've known this was going to happen. *He sneaked around the back. While looking through the window, he saw the red head that Jennifer called Jessie, being yelled at by the parents. The Jessie pointed to someone else, who James immedialtley recognised* Jennifer! (What's she got to do with it?)*then he saw Jennifer yell at Jessie, then both parents yelling at Jennifer. She gave Jessie an unforgiving look and stormed upstairs. He had a last look at her tear streaked face before he relised that the man was heading outside to call the party off. He made the wise decision and headed towards the front of the house from the side.

Jennifer: *she sat on the end of her bed with her face buried in her hands*

Jessie: Wow. Sent to your room. This is a side of you I haven't seen before.

Jen: (There's alot of things about me you haven't seen...)*she looked up. Jessie standing right in front of her* Why did you have to lay the blame on me?

Jessie: It is your fault...

Jen: *she gave Jessie a hard look* What??

Jessie: ...your fault you chose today to have the party, and without your parents permission.

Jen: You were the one who suggested it.

Jessie: Ah, but you backed it up. This wouldn't have happened if you agreed to have the party.

Jen: Then you should take some blame in this.

Jessie: *she gave her a mock hurt look* But, Jennifer, dear. I'm the one who has to clean up the mess and, well, your sent up here just to mope around in your room, for a few weeks. *The corners of her mouth lifted sightly*

Jen: They only let you off easy because they feel sorry for you, how your mother... *she diddn't continue, as she was slapped in the face by her cousin, and with the tears on her cheeks, made it hurt more badly than it should've, which diddn't matter for Jessie. Jessie smiled smugly to herself as, Jennifer lay on the bed nursing her cheek. She walked out of the room. Jennifer sat up in bed. She don't know why she said what had to Jessie, but she was too mad to think. She wiped her eyes and went to one of the drawers in her desk. She looked around the draw. Her diary was missing. She looked in the next drawer below and found it. That wasn't where she put it last. She slammed it back down into the desk* (That's it! I've had it.) *she started looking under her bed for something to fix the problem*

Meowth: Tings started to fall apart for Jessie an' her cousin. Da next day, dey were woise.

James: *he ran up to the room where his exam was held and rushed to his seat. He quickly observered the moods of everyone in the room. They weren't good*

Teacher: James Morgan! You're late. Just like everyone else in this class. Your excuse-*James opened his mouth* we don't have time for. Now that were all here we will begin, *she slammed her ruler on the desk, waking some students up* NOW! *There were quick shuffling of papers, and James followed suit. (First Question: What Pokemon mutates diferently when exposed to diferent tuypes of element stones?...)*he shook his head hopelesly. After and hour and a half, they were told to stop. James sighed as he knew already what his result was going to be. (If only I hadn't gone to that party last night. But...but then I wouldn't have met Jennifer...I wonder why she wasn't sitting the test today) *he packed up his test paper and handed it to the teacher. As he walked out he saw the girl called Jessie. She almost looked exactly like Jennifer did when he last saw her. He couldn't help but ask her what was wrong* Umm, excuse me? Jessie?

Jessie: *she looked behind her to see who said her name. Out of all the possible ones, she knew the one who said her name, the one she saw with her cousin last night* What do you want?

James: What's wrong? Why isn't Jennifer here?

Jessie: *she looked at James* I guess you should know. You were being pretty friendly to her last night...

James: *he reddened slightly, then realised that she was being serious about it*

Jessie: *she looked off at nothing in particular* When we realised that Jennifer haddn't woken up we went into her bedroom and...*she started crying and turned around. James reached out to her and surprisingly, Jessie turned back around and cried into his chest* *she spoke quietly* ...she's gone...she's left us...*James stood there. He couldn't breathe. He slowly removed Jessie and sat down on a nearby seat* (Why did she do this? I thought she was the person that knew better.)

Jessie: I guess that's now the second person that i've cared about who's left me. My life really stinks. *She sat down next to James and looked at him* Are you ok?

James: ...i-i-i'm sorry. This must be so hard for you. *James never knew why he felt this way about someone he'd only known for less than an hour*

Jessie: It is. She the best friend I've ever had.

James: I don't know what it's like loosing someone close to you. But now...

Jessie: Gee, you can get pretty attached to someone after a few minutes, espescially her.

James: ...so, when is it?

Jessie: *giving him a strange look* When's what?

James: The...the funeral.

Jessie: Ohh, sorry. You must have the wrong idea.... she ran away.

James: She...she ran away. So she's not...*Jessie shook her head* ...oh...well what if she doesn't....?

Jessie: *she looked down* I might call home. I'm feeling really depressed about this. Somehow I feel I should be blamed for it, but...we should talk again sometime, um...

James: James.

Jessie: We'll talk soon, James.

James: *he nodded* Yeah. I hope things get better.

Jessie: Me too.

Meowth: An' dat was dat. History made. Well, at least how they told me. But wait, there's more...they diddn't end up findin' Jennifer. Both Jess and Jim went into a slum, and ta make it woise, they got back deir exam results. Apparently, dey were da woist scores in PokeTech history. James ended up runnin' away from his family, being too ashamed to come back, and too scared of marryin' Jezebel. Jessie decided to be a good person like her cousin was, she even tried to be a noise ::Nurse, to those getting confused about Meowth's accent:: But how did our duo become parta Team Rocket? Well, I can't really tell ya. Team secret of course. But anytin' else, you probably know, like the whole bike gang thing. We'll after I met dese two numb skulls, we were assigned to do some dirty woik grabbin' some Pokemon outa da Pokemon Center, but someone wanted to play da hero and save da Pokemon Center. The place ended up bein' blown to smitherines! Ha! Unfortunatly, we diddn't get any Pokemon, but dis kid had one very powerful Pikachu. We thought, "Hey great! Its poifect for da Boss. Da kid will be a pushova!" Well, ah, let's just say, we were wrong. We chased him around for about three years without succedin', but we neva gave up! It wasn't until a few years ago, when the kid and his Pikachu decided to take on Team Rocket in one of the biggest chapters in our history. Although we don't like admitin' dis, we have to say it. He beat us. He beat us good. For three years, dere was no trace of Team Rocket. But Giovanni, the boss of Team Rocket three years ago, crawled out from his hangova and got tings up and runnin' again. Well, alot of things happened during dat time dat were pretty important. It's a good thing I was there to track it all down for ya! Ha ha ha! Here's da rest o' da story....enjoy.


	27. The End

"Team Rocket Nexus"

Part 3

TSUKIAI HONTONO MOKUTEKI

::This is where things really get going! Expect violence, drama, comedy, clichés, romantic soppyness, and mexican food! ...Mmm...well, maybe not the food, but we're working on it! Enjoy the last part of our Team Rocket Story! ARGH! Now onto the story before I get carried away!::

Asahi

*Jennifer sat in the bed. The only source of light from the morning sun shone on her through the hospital window. Usually, she'd think of what it would be like to enjoy the fresh air, but for now, her mind was occupied on the small, peaceful child that lay in her arms. She too felt peaceful whenever he was near. Even though she didn't know where it came from, (well, not litterally, she knew where it came from and IT WAS A NIGHTMARE! But...you have to read the earlier parts to know what we're talking about!) she would love it as any mother would love a child. She looked up as she heard someone come into the room*

Jen: *she smiled* Hi, James.

James: Hi. *He looked a bit akward after last night*

Jen: What's wrong?

James: I uh...

Jen: *she looked at him smugly* What?

James: Well... ...*he cried out* that was the most truly disgusting experience in my life!

Jen: *she rolled her eyes* Oh...that. I supposed you haven't seen him since he looked like a wrinkly little alien, haven't you?

James: No. *He looked at the sleeping child* Your certainly alot calmer since we last met. *He looked at Jennifer* Both of you.

Jen: Here. *She offered him the baby* Hold him.

James: Me? *He picked it up and rested it in his arms* Well, I haven't really held a- *the childs eyes blinked open* ahh!...please don't cry, please don't cry! *The baby just looked at him and blinked*

Jen: *she joked* He has your eyes.

James: *he gave Jennifer a weird look, then looked at the childs dark green eyes* No he doesn't...*he held the newborn for a while longer, then gave it back to Jennifer* I should go get Jessie. She'd want to see it.

Jen: Sure. Oh, and can you ring Ned or Kelly about this?

James: *he nodded* I'll tell them. *He walked out the door*

Misty: I wonder if Ash has made his decision yet.

Tracey: These things take time, Misty.

Brock: This is a very complicated situation Ash is in.

Misty: Ahh, I will take years for him to figure it out!

Tracey: I suppose that's true.

Kelly: Hey! Brock! *A girl about Brock's age with long pink hair came running up to him*

Brock: Hi, Kelly. *They kissed, for quite sometime*

Kelly: Brock, something has happened to the Boss. I have to go to the hospital.

Brock: What's wrong?

Kelly: Well, its kinda hard to explain. Apparently, James told me that, well, last night she gave birth to a son.

Tracey: What?

Misty: That's impossible! During the battle a few days ago she was fine. *She stood in thought* Although I did hear James telling her to take it easy...

Brock: Hmmm, we'll come with you, Kel. We should go check things out.

Shukuji

*James came in with Jessie. Jessie hurried over to her cousin with excitement*

Jessie: Oh! Wow. He's beautiful!

Jen: *she smiled at her cousin* I know.

Jessie: *holding out her hands* May I?

Jen: Of course. *She wondered if it was the first time that Jessie didn't care about all the attention focused on someone else. She gave the child to Jessie, who held him like she'd been doing it for years*

Jessie: *she looked at James* He has your eyes.

James: Why do they keep saying that.

Jen: *she looked off* Uh oh. James, who answered the phone when you told Ned and Kelly about this?

James: Ah, Kelly answered...*Jennifer rested a hand on her head* Have I done something wrong?

Jen: *she finaly gave James a forgiving look* No, its ok. *James saw what she meant when a whole group of visitors came into the room, Kelly being the most enthusiastic*

Kelly: What a cutie! Oh, its absolutely gorgeous! *Brock listened with a worried look on his face*

Ned: Brock's in trouble.

Brock: Eh-heh.*reddened*

Misty: He's such a beautiful boy! *All three women huddled over the small boy cooing and making noises that would be amusing to a newborn. I.e. WIGGY WOO WOO BAABAA WOOBIEGOO!! Ahem.*

Tracey: Ash's in trouble.

Misty: *as red as Brock* What did you say?!

Tracey: Nothing. I said nothing.

Ash: *looking over at the child* Hey, it kinda has James' eyes.

James: Oooh....

Ned: They're a bit, darker though.*James was relived that at least someone thought the opposite way* More like a mix of both Jennifer's and James. *James was relived no more*

James: This isn't funny. First it was her, then the nurses, the Jessie... * James looked over at Jennifer and noticed the tired look in her eyes*

James: Um, sorry about this, and I know your all excited, but I think someone needs some sleep. *Jen lightly smiled*

Kelly: Aww, the poor baby is tired.

James: Its not just the baby...*they looked over to the tired mother in the bed. They understood and gave the child to James*

Jessie: I'll call again later, ok?

Jen: Ok, Jess. *Jessie and the group walked out the door*

Hon yakusoku

James: *he sighed with relief and put the baby into its small bed beside Jennifer* I should go get some sleep too.

Jen: Ask the nurse for a bed.

James: Why?

Jen: Don't you want to spend the night here?

James: ...I'll stay. *The baby started crying* ....well?

Jen: Maybe you should start getting used to it, James.

James: *frowning* That's not a good sign.

Jen: *laughing* You'll be fine.

James: *sighing* I'm too young for this. *He picked up the wailing baby and started calming it down* Sshhhh...

Jen: Isn't the term "too old"?

James: No, i'm too young to be a responsible parent.

Jen: *they spoke quieter when they talked about their secret* Your _not_ the responsible parent. I am. Your just, well, the father, for now. *She lightened* Maybe you can be the irresponsible parent! Hee hee!

James: Hmmm......*he sighed sadly*

Jen: What's wrong?

James: ...I just wish that I was his father. *He slowly laid the calm baby back in the crib*

Jen: You do?

James: ...*rubbing his neck* ...well, yeah, mabye.

Jen: *smiling* That's ok. Come sit down. *James sat down on the bed, and Jennifer raised the head of the bed*

James: You know you can lift your head up by yourself.

Jen: Its not everyday you get a bed like this. *She started playing with the controls* Head goes down, head goes up, head goes down, head goes-*the legs went up instead of the head*

James: Hey!

Jen: Sorry. *She lowered her legs, and raised her head again* Its fun!

James: So what were you going to say? Something important, no doubt.

Jen: What could be more important than this? Head goes down, head goes up...*she smiled at James, who finally cracked a smile* There you go! Keep it like that. No more Mr.Grumpy-wumpy.

James: You're sounding too motherly. That isn't like you.

Jen: Oh, well. Now, there was something I was supposed to tell you...let me think...*James grabbed the bed control before she could* Aww...oh well. I'll trrrry to remember without it. Now listen to me. *She grabbed his hands to make sure he was looking at her* If you want to be his father, I wont stop you. I didn't use you as a cover up. *Her face softened* I wanted you to take care of him with me. I know that, whether or not your his father, you'll be a great one.

James: *he starred at her for a while and then smiled* Thank you. I'm sure you'll be a wonderful mother as well.

Jen: *she laughed*

James: What?

Jen: That word.

James: That word?

Jen: Years ago, when I was about 15, this really handsome young man told me I was wonderful...

James: *he blushed slightly* Really?

Jen: *she smiled at him and nodded* He held me in a way that made me feel safe, made me feel like I was loved. I wish I could see him again...

James: *he laughed and wrapped his arms around her* He'll be there for you when you need him. Just let him know that.

Jen: *she smiled* Thank you, James...but I'm not the one who needs him.

James: *he was puzzled about what she said* What do you mean?

Jen: I already know i'm loved...*she looked up at James and smiled* ...but someone else doesn't know. She needs someone to tell her that. *James knew who she was talking about, and it was pretty obvious as well. He nodded in understanding*

James: Why don't you get some sleep now?

Jen: *she whispered* Here's nice....

James: *James placed one of his hands on her head and slowly ran his fingers along her brown hair. He felt her fingers stroking his sholder dreamily and her breath lightly touching his neck. He'd never felt so close to someone as he did now. After a while, her fingers stopped moving and her breathing pattern became slower and deeper. He looked down and saw her sleeping. He smiled and lay her back down on the bed. He brushed her fringe away, bent down and slowly kissed her forehead. He got up and walked out the door to find a bed for the night*

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oikakeru

*James walked down the hall with one red rose in his hand and a large Snorlax doll wedged under his arm. Today was the day Jennifer and the baby leave the hospital. He stopped on the way to look inside the nursery for the child. He saw a doctor and a nurse walking towards the small plastic cot. They saw Jennifer's baby and picked it up. James watched them with confusion. The two nodded and walked off with the child. James thought he'd heard their voices before. They looked familiar too*

James: ...*shrugging* (They're probably getting the baby for Jennifer while she packs) *he walked down the hall and into her room where she was laying on the bed in her normal black jacket and white dress, getting her last fix of "bed goes up, bed goes down" before it was taken away from her. She stopped as she saw James walk in the room. She jumped off*

Jen: James!

James: Were you expecting someone else? *He handed her the rose and she accepted it*

Jen: Who's this for?

James: *he held out the Snorlax* A present for Blaze. Will he like it?

Jen: Of course he will! *Jennifer decided the name "Blaze" for her new boy. She took the toy and placed it near the suitcase*

James: Can I help you carry that?

Jen: *she waved her hand up and down in front of her* Its alright. *She picked them up* Well, shall we get him?

James: ...what?

Jen: What do you mean, "what?" *she winked one eye and spoke with exageration* Your ssssooooooon. Are we going to get Blaze?

James: ...but I thought you had two doctors get him for you...

Jen: No. What are you talking about, James?

James: ...hmmm...urgh, shit. (It can't be. Why would they...)

Jen: James?

Jessie: *she burst in with fury* You would not belive who just insulted me, James.

James: *he clenched his fist in realisation* (Try me.)

Jessie: ...that no good, Cassidy! Oooh, why I could just-. *James shot past her and ran down the hall* ...uh...*she looked at Jennifer* What's up?

Jen: *she frowned* Somethings not right. *she dropped the bags, grabbed Jessie's wrist and ran after James*

James: *he burst through the door and out of the hospital, just in time to see a black car sprint away* Damn it!

Jen: *running through the door* James! What's happened?

James: *catching his breath* Cassidy and Butch took Blaze.

Jen: *she stood there in shock* N-n-no. *She nelt on the ground and buried her face in her hands*

Jessie: That rotten Cassidy. Grrrrr...

Jen: *She finaly took in a deep breath and stood up. Her eyes were teary, but her voice was unbroken when she spoke in a cold tone* Did you see a car, James.

James: Yes.

Jen: *her voice became urgent* Where did you see it go?

James: *he pointed out the direction the car took* Down that road.

Jen: That's towards the HQ. *She ran towards the TR car James came in* Come on. Let's go. *Jennifer got in the front and Jessie in the back. James took the driver seat, but found no steering wheel. He saw the car move, then looked over at Jennifer, who was driving on the _other_ side of the car. James thought about it, then realised what country he was in; Australia. He saw that no-one noticed his mistake and kept quiet, and focused on what was happening*

Cassidy: *singing* We have the Boss' Pokemon! Doo dah, doo dah! *Blaze started crying* What, you don't like my singing?

Butch: *looking at the child* I don't blame you.

Cassidy: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Butch: Eh-heh.

Cassidy: Never mind. *she picked up a PokeBall and pressed the centre to make it expand* I'm sure the Boss wont mind if we give it a bit of training before we hand it over to him. *She looked at the baby* Its time for your training little one, and I don't mean toilet. *She thought this was amusing and gave a wicked laugh*

*the car pulled into the HQ. Jennnfer, Jessie and James ran up the halls to the air strip where a plane waited. They saw Butch and Cassidy get on the plane*

Jen: No! Blaze! *She ran out and saw a child with them, who looked like her baby, except nearly 3 years older*

James: That's him? But how?

Blaze: *he wore a make-shift "nappy" out of torn clothing, as he grew too big for his clothes during the extra battles, but instead, had weird bluey-purple markings on his body* Let me go! *He dragged along behind Butch and Cassidy* I'm not gowing!

Jen: *she ran towards the plane. James and Jessie ran behind her. Butch and Cassidy turned around.

Jessie: Cassidy!

James: Buch!

Butch: IT'S BUTCH YOU JERK!! GET IT RIIIIGHT! *They went into the plane. The door closed*

James: What do we do now? *He saw Jennifer keep on going. She briefly talked i.e Yelled to one of the people on the air strip*

Jen: *she was screaming her head off* Open the door! I command you!

Man: Uh, yes, Boss. *He pushed a button and the doors of the plane opened. Even if she had a "mysterious" abence, she still had her authority around there*

James: Oh. *He followed Jennifer inside the plane. Jessie and James saw Jennifer inside the plane looking around*

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"J2"

Jen: Where are they?! Where's Blaze?! *For no reason at all, there were 6 familiar people at the end of the plane*

Misty: That brown haired kid? *They turned towards the end of the plane where they saw Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Ned and Kelly. They all sat on one long red seat* We saw him go into the plane just before. Why?

Ash: He kinda looked like that baby of yours, only older.

Jen: That's him. *She thought for a while* How do we get him back? *The floor moved, no, the plane moved, and knocked the late passengers to the ground* Ahh!

Brock: The plane is taking off!

Jen: *got up and started banging on the door that lead to the front of the plane* Let me in! I want my child back! *She slammed both fists on the door at once and gave up resting herself on the door sobbing*

James: Jennifer, I...*She looked over and ran towards James, throwing her arms around him and crying helplessly. James comforted her* We'll get him back.

Blaze: Mummy! *They turned and saw a small child run towards them. Jennifer bent down*

Jen: Blaze! *She picked up the child and embraced him* Where did you come from?

Butch: We can answer that question for you.

Cassidy: And for starters, he didn't come from any stork. *The two stood at the door*

James: What do you-?!

Jen: Please tell me. I want to know.

James: Huh? Oh...

Cassidy: How do I start....? Um, well, when a mummy and daddy love each other very much...

Butch: We create a Pokemon out of their DNA! *There were shocked gasps from all around the room, except from Jennifer, and the child, who was also a Pokemon. Jennifer just slowly nodded her head*

Jen: So, Blaze is a Pokémon?

Professor Forest: *walking into the room* A Pokemon and a human. It contains both DNA.

Jessie: Who are you?

Prof.Forest: Why, I'm the famous Professor Forest, the creator of this Child-Pokémon. We named him, "J2".

James: He already has a name.

Prof.Forest: Ah, but we named him ages ago. A long time ago-,

Jen: Wait. *They looked at her. Her head was bent down* Your the creator of Blaze?

Prof.Forest: J2? Yes, now-

James: Does that mean, your the father?

Prof.Forest: *he roared with laughter* Oh, no! No no no no! We create Pokémon like that without the mother's consent, but were not that sick! We chose the father out of careful thought.

Jen: *she nodded and looked up. Two tears filled her eyes* So the father...?

Prof.Forest: We were lucky with you. It seems as though you chose your childs father from the start...

James: *he wasn't paying attention. He was thinking where he'd heard the name "J2" before. It came to him. When he bumped into the Professor, he saw some sheets that read "J2". This must be the same thing. He remembered Professor greeting him.... "Hello, James...." ....He then saw the Professor's head turn his way. The Professor smiled and nodded*

Prof.Forest: We chose James to be the father of this Pokémon.

Jen: *she slowly nodded* ...mmm-hmm...I see... *she knelt on the ground and sobbed. Blaze hugged his mother*

James: *he nelt down beside her* Jennifer...*he caught her as she fell into his lap weeping* ...i'm here. *He looked at the small boy, who apparently was his son*

Jen: *she looked at him and smiled* Thanks....

Prof.Forest: ...we started a project called J1. This was going to be the first ever Man-Pokemon. However, the project failed...

James: *His son. He'd hoped that it was true, and it was. But also, he was the father of a Pokémon. Jennifer looked up at him. He saw her eyes full of hate, but wasn't directed at him. Her son. A Pokémon. A cruel science experiment at Jennifer's expence*

Prof.Forest: ...now, we stared the project again, and this time, it was a success. Because the child is also a Pokémon, he grew a bit too quickly while the mother...

James: (She has a name...)

Prof.Forest: ...was battling. We weren't prepared for the Pokémon to be taken so early. Do you mind if you-?

James: Shut up! *The Professor was suprised about this sudden out burst* You are playing with peoples lives. *He stood up. Jessie took over taking care of her cousin* What the hell do you think you're doing playing God? It's disgusting. What is it good for?

Giovanni: *making his apperance* For the good of Team Rocket. That child is the strongest Pokémon in the universe. It will be extremely helpful in Team Rocket's plans to capture the world.

James: *his anger focused on both at the moment* You just can't do this. Making people have a child without them knowing about it is just wrong, especialy when you get other people involved. And manipulating them for your own benifit! World domination?! Aitsu!

Prof.Forest: But you love her, don't you?

James: *he didn't need to think about that question* Yes. I love her more than anything else in this world.

Jen: *she looked up at him* James...*she smiled. She ran up to him and embaced him*

James: Even Choc-Orange dougnuts come a pitiful second after you.

Jen: *she laughed and held him tighter. Her tears were no longer filled with anger, but instead, happiness* I love you too...I love you so much, James...*they held each other for a few more moments. James looked around and saw that everyone was looking at them and smiling, even the boy. Jessie had a smile that also had a bit of "I-told-you-so" feel to it, as if she knew his fate with the woman in his arms from the start*

Tenraku

Prof.Forest: I guess thats answered the first question.*he broke the moment with a smug tone, that made some people annoyed* But what about the child?

James: *he slowly removed himself from Jennifer and looked at the boy. He anwered* I'm happy that he's my son. *The Professor smiled in satisfaction* At least it wasn't someone elses. *His smiled faded. In fact, his mood turned opposite almost suddenly* But you shouldn't have used Jennifer and I as your experiment. A child should be a symbol of how much two people love each other. *We catch a hint of blush in Misty's cheeks, heh heh* I wanted this boy to be my son. I can't stand him being caught up in this.

Giovanni: That's too bad. *They looked at him. Giovanni clicked his fingers and two identical, beefy men came out* I'm afraid you wont have another chance to symbolize your love. A shame. You look, oh-so-cute together. *He snapped them again and the two men grabbed Jennifer and took her not too far behind Giovanni and the Professor*

Prof.Forest: *not knowing about this part of Giovanni's plans* What are you doing?

Giovanni: It's quite simple really. I will be the new leader of Team Rocket Australia.

Jen: What?! You can't be! *She started kicking and struggling* What makes you think-?*the brutes turned her towards the door* What?!

James: What are you doing to her?!

Giovanni: I'm just making it easier for me to become the new Boss of TRA.

Kelly: We wont take your orders!

Ned: Especially after what you've done to our Boss.

Giovanni: In that case your fired.

Ned: You can't fire us.

Kelly: You aren't our Boss, and Jennifer would never fire us.

Giovanni: Let me fix that then...*he clicked his fingers. One of the large men let go of Jennifer while the other held her with both hands. The one who let go turned to the main door and opened it. Jennifer looked down at the sea with horror. She gasped as she leant back trying to keeep as far away from it as possible*

James: No!

Giovanni: I don't think this has been any easier. Ha ha ha! *The others gasped. Ash shook his head. He couldn't belive what his father was attempting*

James: Don't you dare do this to her. Don't you dare!

Giovanni: *he ignored him. He looked over at Jennifer. Her face was extremely pale. He smiled* It's over... *He raised his hand to shoulder height* ...for you. Now its time for a new begining. *He smiled* And the begining can only start, with your end.

James: NO! *Giovanni clicked his fingers. The large man that was holding Jennifer moved towards the door. He gave one solid push to her back. James watched, paralyzed as she tripped, waving about wildly for something to hold on to. She found nothing*

James: Jennifer! NO!!

Blaze: Muuum!! *The crying child ran out to his mother, who leant dangerously out of the plane. Jennifer's foot came off the plane. Now, she had nothing to support herself. The child dove out and held on to Jennifer as she began her fall*

James: NO!!! *He ran to the door and watched both mother and son fall down from the plane* Blaze!! Jennifer!!!*He continued watching until they dissapeared under the sea. They never surfaced. He stumbled back. He couldn't belive what happened. He _refused_ to belive what happened. He knelt to the ground and lowered his head. He bunched up his fist, and slammed it down onto the floor of the plane. He didn't know why he did it, but he didn't care. He'd try anything to get her back. Even if it meant destroying the plane. A tear escaped from his eye and ran down his cheek onto the floor. He swore. All his emotions couldn't be controlled no matter what he tried. He raised his head to find Giovanni. Yes. He was responsible for... He raised his head and looked about. He saw something that changed his mind. Jessie sat on the floor, hugging her knees and shaking. Her tear streaked face was as pale as Jennifer's. He then heard Jennifer's words echo through his mind* (_I already know i'm loved... ...she needs someone to tell her that...) *James forgot about Giovanni for the moment. He made his way over to Jessie. She looked up at him, quietly sobbing*_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yujo

Jessie: James... ...my m-mother, killed by Team Rocket...now, J...j...*she stuttered, then burst out crying. James knelt down and comfoted her. He understood how Jessie felt. Two of the people she cared about. Two of the people who cared about her. They were now gone. Except...*

James: Jessie...I do care about you. You've been my friend for as long as I can remember. *He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head up* I'm here for you Jess. Meowth too. No matter how many times you've hit me over the head with really large things that magically appear... we all care about you.

Jessie: *she sobbed* R-really?

James: *nodding* We all love you, Jess.

Kelly: *she watched all of this go on. She looked over at her brother, who wasn't only upset about the loss of his Boss and friend...* (Poor Ned.) *She closed her eyes and lowered her head*

Jessie: *she smiled* Thank you, James! *She flung her arms out and around James' neck. James was relived. He'd done what Jennifer had wanted him to do. He just wished she was here to see it...Jessie looked up at him with determined eyes* Teach him what happens when you mess with Jennifer, her cousin and her man.

James: *he nodded* Sure.

Hanko

*James stood up and looked at Giovanni with anger*

Giovanni: Damn it.

James: What's wrong now? Aren't you happy that you've made so many lives miserable, including mine and Jessie's?

Giovanni: *he frowned* My Pokemon went down with her. What a waste.

James: *he clenched his fist* (All he cares about is "his" Pokemon. Why doesn't he care about anyone else?)

Giovanni: *he shrugged* Oh well. We can make another one.

James: *he clenched his teeth* (Doesn't he care? He thinks that Pokemon like my son can be dispenable at his own will and just be shrugged off when they're gone?)

Giovanni: But who will be worthy enough...*he scanned the room. His eyes met Kelly and Brock* How about you two? Care to make more than history?

Brock: *holding Kelly* No way! You're not having Kelly!

Giovanni: That's a shame...*he looked around again* ...how about...*he smiled as he saw Misty and Ash* You two.

Misty: Uuhghh, no!

Ash: Not Misty!

Misty: I'm not doing it!

Giovanni: Then I guess that leaves me no choice...James, I belive you know how everything works. I'm sure James will show you everything you need to know, Jessie.

Jessie: *she looked up in horror* I wont let you do that!! *She jumped up and swung her fist at Giovanni. Before it could hit, the two men that captured Jennifer blocked Jessie and grabbed her. Jessie kicked about, trying to wriggle out of their grasp* Let me go!! Aah!

James: Let go of her! *He lashed out at one of the men. The man turned. It was the same one who pushed Jennifer. He let one arm go of Jessie and swung it out to James. He sent James flying across the room*

Giovanni: You can't stop me. I'm the one with the power around here. Professor?

Prof.Forest: *he turned to Giovanni, slightly nervous and shocked about what had happened to Jennifer* Y-yes?

Giovanni: *one of the men made his way to the beaten-up James, grabbed both of his arms and joined them at his back. James could barely struggle after his last encounter* We will begin work on "J3" now.

Prof.Forest: Yes sir. I have the Pokemon sample with me.

Jessie: You can't do this! I can sue you! ...I....I'm sure James' parents have a very well paid lawyer! He's good! I'm warning you!

Giovanni: Men. Take these two up near the front.

Men: Yes sir. *They started taking Jessie and James up the front. Suddenly, a spark of lightning flew out and hit Giovanni's back*

Giovanni: Aaarghh! *He fell to the ground* What the-?

Pikachu: Piikaah!

Ash: Great aim, Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika!

Jessie: Haha! Nice job, twer- uh, Ash! *She turned to her captor and kicked him squah in thu nuts. He let go of Jessie and doubled over in pain wimpering "mummy". Brock, Ned, Ash, Giovanni, Professor Forest and the other big guy winced. James' head hung down. Slowly, he raised it. He saw Jessie hurtling towards him, with anger on her face and tears in her eyes. She swung her fist out. James thought she was going to hit him, but instead, the fist went above his head and hit the face of the man who was holding him. The man suddenly let go and held his face. James fell to the floor*

James: Jessie!

Jessie: *the man lay on the floor. He removed his hand an looked at it to see if it was bleeding. He wiped his mouth and looked over at Jessie. Jessie looked back unforgivingly* Grrrrrr, why you son of a- *she swung out* Raaaaghhhhh! *She jumped on top of him smashing her fists into his chest in fury* You will pay-uh-for what you did-ugh-to-huh-Jennifer-ughh. *She let one hand slap his face, then again, and again until she ran out of strength. She got off him and knelt down catching her breath and sobbing. The man lay there with a bleeding face. James was watching her. He knew why Jessie chose to fight this guy, and that was fine, even though it wasn't really their fault; as long as he had Giovanni to take on. He knew Giovanni was resposible for what happened to Jennifer. He slowly got up*

James: *knowing he couldn't take him on as Jessie did, James searched his belt for a PokeBall. He smiled and picked one. He brushed his forelock away (which fell back in its natural place instantly) and threw it out* Sneasle! *The PokeBall broke open and out came the Pokemon.*

Sneasle: Sneeeea-sal!

Giovanni: What's this?

James: Sneasle.

Sneasle: Snee? *Sneasle looked at him*

James: This man has done something horrible to Jennifer. *The Sneasle looked at James with shock* I'll never forgive him for it. Sneasle. I want you to forget he his a human and start thinking he is just like a Pokemon enemy.

Sneasle: Snealal!! *The Sneale looked at Giovanni with anger*

James: Thanks. Ok, Sneasle. Faint Attack!

Sneasle: Sneeeee. *It slowly dissapeared*

Giovanni: What is he...UGH!*Giovanni was knocked down* What the- Argh! *He was knocked about again* You can't do this! Persian! *Suddenly, Sneasle was knocked back onto Pikachu. Pikachu wasn't very happy about it...*

James: Sneasle!

Giovanni: *His Persian appeared at his side from out of nowhere* Sneasle isn't the only one who can use that move. * Sneasle got a bit of a shock. It then realised that it was sitting on an extremely annoyed Pikachu. Sparks flew from its cheeks. Sneasle made the wise decision and got off it.*

Misty: Pikachu is acting weird.

Ash: What's up Pikachu?

Pikachu: Chuuuuu....

Ash: Uh, Pikachu? *He looked at one of Pikachu's stubby yellow arms. It had a pretty deep cut* Oh! Pikachu! Your badly hurt.*he held out a hand to inspect it, but got hit by a spark* Ow! *He nursed his hand* Watch where your throwing your sparks.

Jessie: Aiahhh! *James turned and saw that Jessie was being restrained by the man she had just been beating.

James: Jessie! *He heard a chuckle from behind him. He turned around and saw one of the men standing above him grinning. He'd obviously recovered from his encounter with Jessie* ...no. *Before he could escape, he was grabbed by the large man*

Giovanni: I admire your attempt to ruin my plans. I really do. But like always, you've failed. It looks like you'll have to make up for it by helping me. Please take them into the front room.

Man: *he nodded* Y' sir.

Pikachu: Piiiiiii...*more sparks flew from its cheeks*

Ash: Pikachu. Stop that. I know it would hurt but.

Pikachu: ...kaaaaaaaaaa....

Ash: Pikachu. Stop it!

Pikachu: CHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!! *It sent out one huge Thunder attack, shocking everyone on the plane. The controls burst into flames*

Pilot: Shit! I have no control! *He ran out to the others* The controls are in flames! I can't contact anyone! We're goin' down...

Kelly: No! We're gonna crash!

Brock: Not if the plane explodes first!

*Sure enough, it dove several metres before one last flash of light came from the plane. The plane exploded, showing no signs of survivors...*

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sumai

*a cool breeze drifted through the air. Several tropical birds flew by and landed at a nearby tree. They greeted the morning with a song that sounded like no other bird could make. It was loud enough to wake someone sleeping near by. He slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He stopped in mid-yawn. He looked around him. A tropical paridise surrounded him, with the sound of a blue-green ocean nearby. He frowned, looked at his arm, and pinched it. (I'm dead, and this is heaven, right? Where are the clouds?) He flinched in pain and nursed it. Then he smiled*

James: I'm alive. I'm alive! *He laid back down on his back laughing. It slowly died* Jessie...Meowth...have they....? *He sighed. He slowly got up and started walking along the beach to find anyone else*

*Pinch. His nose hurt. Pinch. His ear hurt. Climb climb climb sit. Someone sat on his stomach. Another came and sat on his leg. Pinch. That was his toe. Grab. Yank. That was his...now they've gone too far*

Brock: Hey! Whats the big- huh? *Brock sat up in bed. His 10 brothers and sisters sat around him smiling. Brock smiled back at them. He spread out his arms and they all came over for a huge hug. Brock smiled. He was alive. But what about Kelly...? He wanted to know what had happened to her*

*Her eyes opened*

Daisy: There she is.

Violet: Morning sunshine!

Misty: Huh?

Lilly: You were asleep.

Violet: Like, we didn't think you'd ever wake up.

Misty: ...the plane...but...how...?

Daisy: What is she talking about?

Lilly: Don't worry. She probably needs to get some food into her, or, something.

Violet: We'll get you some food. Don't worry.

Misty: ...I'm alive....

Daisy: Duh.

Lilly: Let's let her rest a bit more. She doesn't look too good. *They walked out of the room*

Misty: *she sighed* What happened? Where's Ash?

*His eyes opened*

Nurse: Well, one is up. How are you feeling?

Ned: Uuuuuhhhhggggggg.

Nurse: That's nice to hear. Better not get up too quickly. You'll get dizzy.

Ned: Uuuuuuuhhhhhggggg.......Kellllly?

Nurse: No, i'm Alison. That's Kelly. *She pointed to another bed. The girl started to stir* And I think that's her wake up call. *She hurried over to the bed* Morning dear. Have a nice sleep?

Kelly: Uuuuhhhhgggggg.....Ned? Brock.

Nurse: Doesn't anyone listen? Here. Take this medicine.

Ned: Where is Jennifer?

Nurse: *she shook her head* We cant find the Boss anywhere.

Ned: *he looked up* (How did we survive that explosion?)

*he lay there. Fresh bread being made in the kitchen. The sound of Pidgey in the trees. He dreamt of Pallet Town. It was so real...it was so...He opened his eyes. His room. His bed. His house. Home. He quickly got up. A dizzy spell came through him, but it diddn't stop him. He walked into the kitchen*

Pikachu: Pika Pi!

Mrs.K: Oh, Ash! You're back!

Ash: Mum. *He embraced his mother. They shared a very teary moment*

Mrs.K: I thought you were gone forever.

Ash: I lost myself.

Mrs.K: Don't leave me again. Do you understand?

Ash: Of course. I wont dream of leaving you by yourself.

Mrs.K: *she gulped* Oh, Ash! *She held him tighter. After a while, she let go.* Sit down and tell me what happened.

Ash: Well, it's a pretty long story...*Ash began to tell her everything, except of his encounter with his father. He decided its best she never knew*

Nichibotsu

*James continued walking. It was sunset. He hadn't eaten anything and was tired*

James: Mabye there isn't anyone on this island. *He looked ahead. He saw a small glow. James then saw a shadow moving towards him. It aproached quickly. Soon, he could make out the shape. The object barked at him. It came closer and closer. James stayed. The moving shadow jumped up and onto James, knocking him back. It barked several times*

James: Growlie! Its that really you?

Growlie: Growl! *It licked James' face*

James: Ahahaha! Growlie! How did you get here?

Voice: Growlie?!

James: Huh? *The small brown-haired child aproached them*

Blaze: Hey! How did you end up here? His voice seemed more different*

James: I don't know. ..so, what happened? I thought you...

Blaze: Hmmm...*his eyes brightened* Ah! I know. You must have thought of Jennifer before I transported you.

James: Transported?

Blaze: You look confused. I musn't have gotten to you in time. I hope everyone else got back home safely. Its a bit hard trying to get to everyones thoughts while taking care of mum. *He laughed* I was supposed to send mum home, but when she hit the water, she got knocked out and obviously went into a dream...*he looked about* Nice place to dream about too...

James: *remembering this child was a Pokémon* You used a psychicTransport attack?

Blaze: Yep. It's a handy feature to have...I'm still working out a few things.

James: When you said Jennifer went into a dream, you sent her to the place that she dreamt about, right?

Blaze: Well, not deliberatly. I couldn't get the thought of home into her mind while she was unconcious.

James: ..and the place she dreamt about...?

Blaze: *he nodded* Right here. Nice, isn't it?

James: So, if the last thing I thought about before you transported me was Jennifer, then...

Blaze: *he nodded more slowly and with a smile* You're a smart one.

James: *he looked at his son and frowned* Why don't you talk like a normal 3 year old?

Blaze: *shrugging* I'm not a 3 year old. Nor a normal one! *He turned to him and moved his left ear*

James: *he dramaticaly held his hands to his head* Noooooo! Another Jennifer!

Blaze: *frowning* Is that a bad thing?

James: *he sighed and shook his head* You're definatly her son. So where is she.

Blaze: Mum's just over at the fire with her other Pokemon. Sneasle is there as well. I think she might be pleased to see you. She spent the whole day with me!

James: I'm sorry to hear that. *Blaze pouted. He then sharply stuck out his arm and pointed towards the glow*

Blaze: The fire is over there, father dearest. *James laughed. It was going to take some time learning the complications of this child* See ya later.

James: *he took a deep breath and headed over. He walked over to the fire. He smiled and sighed with relief. Jennifer was there, alive and well, sitting and looking into the fire with her Pokemon. Blaze now lay in her lap. Blaze looked over to James and smiled. He winked and dramatically yawned*

Blaze: I'll go to bed now, ok?

Jen: Sure, dear. *She kissed him on the cheek and watched as he snuggled up into his small makeshift hammock in the tree. He snuggled in*

Blaze: ' Love you, mum. Goodnight.

Jen: Love you too, dear. Sweet dreams. *She turned her head towards the fire and looked into it, reaching below her neck trying to grab onto something that wasn't there. She then realised that the necklace was with James. James looked down and grabbed the necklace around his neck. She sighed and got up. She made her way towards the beach and sat down looking out to the sea.*

Subarashii

Jen: (I wonder where James is...)*she lay down on the sand* ...hmm...*she closed her eyes and sighed again. She heard something move about next to her* I thought you were tired. Why aren't you back in bed?

James: It's nicer here.

Jen: *her eyes shot open. She looked to her right and saw James lying next to her looking back and smiling* Oh! James! You're-! *She flung herself over him with her arms around his neck. James laughed and wrapped one of his arms around her, using the other to support himself* You're here! You're ok! *She too started laughing*

Jen: It's a good thing Blaze acted quick and got everyone home safely.

James: Yeah...

Jen: *She rested her head on his chest* I wonder if were ever going to get out of here.

James: Why? It's so nice here.

Jen: *she smiled* It's my heaven.

James: Your heaven?

Jen: *she nodded* They say that when you die, you go to that place you call heaven. I started thinking about it when I was....falling. I didn't know that Blaze was going to zap me here!

James: Doesn't it have fluffy white clouds, and-.

Jen: It doesn't have to be that. It's what you want it to be. Where you want to be forever. That's what it's all about.

James: I've just realized something. I mustn't have been saved. I'm dead.

Jen: Oh, you poor thing! *She laughed* Why do you think that?

James: I'm in heaven.

Jen: Hey! This is mine! Get your own!

James: I didn't mean that. I meant my heaven.

Jen: And that is...

James: *he rested his arm on her sholder* Where I want to be forever! *he grinned, then smiled* With you….

Jen: Oh! *she smiled and rolled on top of him laughing, wrapping her arms around and kissing him*

*Jennifer's eyes slowly opened. She looked about and smiled. A ceiling. Walls. Her bed. Home. They made it out of the dream-world. She turned to her side, then frowned. James wasn't there*

Jen: (Did he make it back?) *she looked around the room a bit more. Everything was there, except James. She then heard a sound downstairs* (Who's in the kitchen? James?) *she got out of bed and threw on a dressing gown. As she made her way down the stairs, she smelt something. Someone was cooking. She turned the corner and relaxed with a smile. James stood at the stove. He turned and smiled, holding a plate of pancakes*

James: Good morning, lovely.

Jen: *she blushed and laughed* Good morning.

James: Breakfast? *He held out the plate of the steaming pile of pancakes*

Jen: Oh, wow. Yes, thank you. It looks delicious! *James smiled* Just put them on the table and i'll get us some plates. *Once Jennifer came back down and was dressed, they sat down for breakfast. After a few moments of eating, Jennifer spoke* You know who isn't here?

James: *he looked at her* Blaze? *She nodded*

Jen: I haven't seen him this morning. Have you?

James: No...

Jen: ....oh. *She slowly got up and placed her plate in the sink* ....mabye he hasn't come back.

James: I think I know why. *Jennifer turned and looked at him*

Jen: You do?

James: I think he want's to stay away from here. It must be hard for him.

Jen: *tears were forming in her eyes* But, but why? Why would he want to...? *she walked over to the couch. James followed* It's because...because he doesn't want to be found out. If they do, they might take him away from me forever. They'll do tests on him. They'll put him on display. He'll be un happy.

James: He did the right thing to stay away. *Jennifer sat there. James placed one hand on her sholder, and in an instant, she was crying into his chest, with arms around him. James held her and rubbed her back to comfort her.*

Voice: Now look what you've done. *It was Blaze's voice*

Jn&Jm: *they turned towards a glowing lavender-coloured nimbus that hovered in the living room* Blaze?!

Blaze: *Blaze appeared inside the nimbus, with his arms crossed and shaking his head* I'm gone, so you're upset, now i'm upset because you're upset because i'm gone. You've started a very vicious cycle.

Jen: Blaze! What are you doing here?! You're going to get into trouble!

Blaze: *he stopped glowing and floated down into his mothers lap and placed one hand on her mouth* Just keep it down and no-one will know. *She nodded, as she couldn't open her mouth with Blaze's hand in the way. The child smiled, removed his hand and hugged her* I'll be ok. You don't have to worry about me. *He let go and went over to James and did the same* I'm a big boy now, remember? I can handle these things. *He floated away from James and stated glowing again, Jennifer and James both looked at each other and roled their eyes* What? Isn't it good enough? How about this? *He dramaticaly raised his small arms and an invisible choir started to sing triumphantly* Is this a better exit? Mum?

Jen: *putting on a bored expression* It will have to do I suppose...*her face softened* Be good. Take care of yourself out there, dear.

Blaze: I'll be fine! Just make sure you take care of each other, right?

James: We will. See you later.

Jen: Goodbye, Blaze.

James: Make sure you let us know you're ok.

Blaze: Sure, dad. *he lifted his hand near his head and flicked it away* Later. *Soon, he and his spectacular glowing trick vanished*

Jen: *she rested her head on James* That made me feel a whole lot better.

James: Me too. He knows what he's doing.

Jen: I think he'll be ok. He's smart...oh....and the strongest Pokemon in the world...

James: And the biggest show-off.

Jen: Defiantly...*the looked at each other and laughed*

That's all. Go home now. *dies* 


End file.
